Return
by rizweielf
Summary: Chapter 7:"Dia pasti sudah sangat putus asa..."/"...A-aku bermimpi tentang saat hari itu terjadi..."/ "...Kenapa aku begitu terlambat ge...? Kenapa...? Harusnya aku sadar sejak lama tentang kejadian itu. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh tidak menyadarinya ge...?"/"A-anyeong...nae sarang..."/"Mian...hyung. Anyeong..."/Aku siap menjalani hidup yang menyedihkan ini...asal untukmu, aku siap..."
1. Prolog

_22 Desember_

**Siwon POV**

'_**Salju turun di London. Biasanya aku sangat suka salju, kau tahu itu. Tapi sekarang...entahlah. **_

_**Apa itu karena kau tak ada disini...?'**_

Surat itu datang dan mengusik serpihan-serpihan kenangan yang selama ini aku simpan rapi dalam ruang khusus di benakku. Kubaca surat itu sambil bersandar di dalam mobil mewah yang selalu mengantarku ke kantor setiap hari. Mobil yang aku tinggalkan setelah tiba di Bandara Incheon. Dan dalam satu jam aku akan bertolak ke London.

Kini, aku berdiri di tengah lobi bandara Heathrow London; menunggu untuk mengambil koper di bagasi pesawat. Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya terlihatlah sebuah koper berwarna merah _maroon_. Dan begitu melihat nomor bagasinya benar, aku segera mengambil koperitu. Beberapa orang yang juga ingin mengambil barang mereka―meliriknya ketika melihat gantungan boneka beruang yang ukurannya cukup besar untuk sebuah gantungan di koper milikku. Seorang pria tampan dengan tubuh proposional memakai boneka beruang sebagai mainan kunci di kopernya? _Its so funny_, itu yang aku yakini begitu melirik sedikit cara pandang mereka.

Tapi, aku tak peduli. Yang akhirnya aku pedulikan adalah kacamata hitam tergantung di kerah kaos yang aku pakai. Memasang kacamata itu hingga bertengger manis di hidung mancungku. Terdengar sedikit aneh jika aku narsis, tapi _what ever. _Hak setiap orang untuk percaya diri, bukan? Bahkan hanya dalam hati sendiri.

Dengan cepat aku pergi menuju keluar bandara, berjalan keluar sambil menarik kopernya dan memanggil taksi.

"_69 Bolsover street_," ucapnya pada supir taksi itu.

"_Yes, sir_."

Aku menyamankan posisi dudukku di dalam taksi itu, memandang langit kemerahan London dari jendela. Tapi kemudian pandanganku beralih pada surat yang masih kugenggam. Mataku tertuju pada potongan kalimat yang membuat luka di hatiku...

'_**Aku tahu kau pasti bingung ketika membaca surat ini. Ya, karena kita sudah putus dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tak tahu akan berapa banyak surat yang kukirimkan padamu. Dan tak apa, jika kau tak membacanya lagi. Aku akan berpura-pura berpikir kau membacanya. Karena aku akan merasa lega meski hanya dengan surat itu sampai di rumahmu.'**_

Segera kulipat kembali surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantel. Pandanganku kembali memandang ke luar jendela, meski kali ini hatiku tak memandang pemandangan itu lagi. Yang kulihat dalam hati adalah kejadian-kejadian yang pernah kualami bersamanya.

Kami bertemu dalam sebuah pertemuan menarik di fakultas musik. Pada awal tahun yang masih bersalju, tepat ketika semester enam kuliahku yang mulai membosankan di mulai. Dia adalah mahasiswa jurusan musik klasik yang berhasil menarik perhatianku karena permainan biolanya di hari ujian praktek anak itu―Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku masih ingat setiap nada yang dimainkannya saat itu. Lagu yang diciptakannya sendiri―_The Wind in Winter._

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_**Hai! Saya author baru disini! Biasanya saya Cuma nulis fanfic utk sya sndiri n lbih ska bca fanfic org lain. Tapi klu dipikir-pikir, knpa jga sya pendem2 fanfic sya d laptop. Jdi sya akhirnya buat akun disni mskipun msih bingug! -_-**_

_**Jadi, jika nnti ada kslahan mhon dimaafin y T_T. Sya tnggu reviewnya ya! Please...**_


	2. Chapter 1 The Wind in Winter

_**Salam dari saya!**_

_**Gomawo krna udah review ff ini. Tapi mian karena banyak slah penulisan. Mian chingu...T_T. Jadi demi ngehilangin pnasaran n skligus minta maaf sma yg udah review, aku lngsung publish chapter 1 dari "Return". N buat chapter berikutnya, bkal aku bkin secepatnya n dgan hti2 biar gak ada kesalahan lagi. Selamat membaca ya! Dan jangan lupa reviewnya!**_

_Chapter 1, "The Wind in Winter"_

_Delapan tahun yang lalu di London, 17 Januari_

**Author POV**

"_Good Job, Siwon. Your presentation was very good_. Aku yakin nilaimu akan A lagi!"

Choi Siwon hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar pujian dari temannya―Zhoumi. Hanya mereka berdua yang masih di tinggal di kelas itu, membuat Zhoumi dengan leluasanya berbicara dengan suara cukup keras seperti itu. Sambil memasukkan buku-buku miliknya ke dalam ransel Siwon berkata, "Kau juga akan dapat nilai bagus Zhoumi _ge_. Aku tahu kau lebih pintar dariku dalam bidang ini."

Zhoumi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggeleng, "Aku tak yakin nilaiku baik kali ini. Kau tahu, aku sering lupa waktu jika sudah bersama Henry dan pada akhirnya aku akan lupa dengan tugas presentasiku. Untung saja presentasiku bisa selesai tepat waktu kali ini." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

Siwon terkekeh pelan, "Lain kali mintalah Henry untuk mengingatkanmu jika kau lupa ada tugas penting."

Zhoumi menghela nafas,"Belakangan ini Henry terlalu sibuk dengan biolanya tapi meminta aku menemaninya. Kau tahu, dia tak suka jika berlatih sendirian. Ah! Hari ini dia juga ada ujian!" Zhoumi segera melirik jam tangannya, "Ujiannya akan mulai lima belas menit lagi. Ayo, temani aku!" ajak Zhoumi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja? Biasanya kau pergi sendiri ke fakultas musik. Bahkan dulu saat aku ingin ikut, kau malah melarangku." Kata Siwon dengan nada kesal, kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan Zhoumi.

"Hei! Waktu itu kau mau ikut disaat _Anniversary_ aku dan Henry yang pertama, wajar jika aku melarangmu ikut." Protes Zhoumi, mengejar Siwon dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Siwon. Siwon tak menjawa dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ayolah Siwon, aku takut bosan disana. Kau tahu, hari ini mungkin ada banyak mahasiswa jurusan musik yang ujian. Aku hanya akan tertarik dengan musik jika _my baby mochi_ yang memainkannya." Pujuk Zhoumi.

Siwon bergidik ngeri mendengar nama panggilan dari Zhoumi untuk Henry tadi. Dengan pasrah dia akhirnya mengangguk, setidaknya tidak begitu buruk jika melihat penampilan Henry.

"Siwon! _You are the best_!" teriak Zhoumi tanpa peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekeliling mereka.

"Kecilkan suaramu _ge_. Itu memalukan." kata Siwon setengah berbisik.

Dengan muka tanpa dosa Zhoumi berkata,"Hehehe, sorry. Ayo kita ke tempat Henry sekarang."

"Oke."

===WK===

Siwon dan Zhoumi sejak mereka semester satu di Oxford University yang bergengsi ini. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama berasal dari Asia, membuat mereka lebih nyaman jika berbicara meski mereka berbeda asal negara. Siwon sendiri berasal dari Korea, dia sudah tinggal di London sejak kelas dua SMA. Saat itu karena orang tuanya mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka di London, menyebabkannya juga ikut pindah. Tapi sejak setahun yang lalu, orang tuanya pindah ke New York demi mengurusi cabang utama yang baru disana.

Dan Zhoumi berasal dari Cina. Karena mendapat beasiswa dari Oxford University akhirnya Zhoumi dengan berani pergi jauh dari rumah demi mencapai cita-citanya. Itulah yang membuat Siwon sangat mengagumi Zhoumi karena temannya itu sangat menyukai masa-masa kuliahnya. Sedangkan Siwon, ia tak begitu tertarik dengan kuliahnya sekarang. Jurusan bisnis bukan jurusan yang diinginkannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengambil jurusan film, karena impiannya adalah menjadi sutradara.

Tapi apa mau dikata, keinginan Ayahnya adalah kewajiban mutlak untuknya. Dia adalah putra tunggal, pewaris daari 'CHOI GROUP'. Otomatis Ayahnya berharap dia akan menjadi pemimpin di perusahaan besar yang sudah bahkan sebelum ia lahir itu. Dan di semester keenamnya ini , ia berusaha bertahan meski terkadang kebosanan mulai hinggap di pikirannya.

Demi menghilangkan perasaan itu, terkadang Siwon menyalurkan bakatnya dengan merekam hal-hal menarik baginya dengan _handy cam_. Bahkan sesekali ia merekam Henry―kekasih Zhoumi ketika sedang latihan. Ya, Zhoumi adalah _gay_. Dan Siwon tak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Semua orang tak bisa menentukan siapa yang dicintainya, termasuk Zhoumi. Tapi dalam hati, Siwon berdoa agar jangan sampai ia seperti Zhoumi. Karena dimata Tuhan, tetap saja itu dosa.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Zhoumi kemudian mengecek pesan di ponselnya, "Henry bilang dia ada di aula gedung ini. Aku tahu tempatnya." Lanjutnya.

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Zhoumi. Ia melihat sekeliling gedung itu. Bisa dibilang Siwon tak pernah masuk ke gedung ini. Dulu dia pernah menemani Zhoumi kemari, dan itu hanya sampai depan gedung.

Bagi Siwon tempat itu sangat menarik, karena mahasiswa-mahasiswa dini terlihat sibuk membawa alat-alat musik mereka. Bahkan ada yang sibuk mendengarkan musik di earphone sambil membaca buku-buku partitur musik. Siwon tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini, dan ini pemandangan langka baginya. _Pasti sangat menarik jika aku lebih sering kemari, _batinnya.

Karena terlalu sibuk memandang sekeliling, Siwon sampai tak sadar kalau dia tidak mengikuti Zhoumi lagi. Dan begitu sadar, ia sudah berada entah dimana. Yang pasti masih di dalam lingkungan gedung itu.

Siwon baru akan bertanya pada seorang mahasiswa disitu ketika seseorang baru saja menabraknya. BRUKK! Sebuah gedebum yang cukup keras terdengar. Untung ia punya gerak yang bagus, jadi dengan sigap bisa menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh. Sementara si penabrak dan sumber suara jatuh itu kini terduduk dilantai, dengan beberapa kertas partitur yang berserakan dilantai.

**Siwon POV**

"_Hei, are you okay?"_ Aku segera jongkok dan membantu pria yang terjatuh itu dengan membantunya mengambil kertas-kertas partitur yang terjatuh itu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang terburu-buru, mengingat dia bisa menabrakku.

"_Ah...yes. _Maaf karena sudah menabrakmu..."

"_No problem..._Aku_―__" _Kata-kataku terhenti ketika melihat wajah pria itu. Entah bagaimana caranya jantungku berdegup kencang ketika melihat rambut hitam galapnya, mata beningnya, kulitnya yang seputih salju dan oh...jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berwarna merah plum itu.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar sedang terburu-buru." Suara pria itu membuatu tersadar dari lamunanku. Dengan segera aku menyerahkan kertas-kertas partitur itu pada pemiliknya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Kata pria dan pergi meninggalkannya. Entah sejak kapan aku kembali diam dan memandang punggung pria itu. Aku masih merasakan jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Dan dalam hati aku mulai bertanya-tanya, siapa pria itu sebenarnya...?

===WK===

"Kau sebenarnya darimana saja sih? Sebentar lagi ujian pementasan Henry akan dimulai!" omel Zhoumi ketika aku tiba di depan gedung aula.

"Sorry _ge,_ aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Tanpa sadar jadi terpisah darimu," kataku.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk. Aku tak mau melewatkan penampilan _my baby mochi!_" ajak Zhoumi.

Akhirnya kami masuk ke gedung dan duduk di kursi penonton yang masih kosong. Tak banyak yang menonton ujian itu. Mungkin hanya beberapa dari mahasiswa jurusan musik dan dosen penilai. Ujian itu berlangsung dengan baik, mahasiswa-mahasiwa yang tampil sangat bagus dan berhasil membuatu terpukau. Tapi memang tak diragukan jika semua yang tampil sangat bagus, mengingat Oxford University adalah salah satu dari sepuluh Universitas terbaik dunia.

"Ah, itu Henry!" kata Zhoumi berbisik padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera menyiapkan handy cam yang selalu ada dalam ranselku.

Penampilan Henry kali itu tak kalah bagus dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa sebelumnya. Bahkan menurut ukuranku yang orang awam dalam hal musik, Henry yang terbaik. Aku tak pernah mendengar lagu yang Henry mainkan itu.

"Tema ujian Henry kali ini adalah lagu ciptaan mereka sendiri." Bisik Zhoumi lagi. Oh, pantas saja aku tak pernah mendengarnya. Penampilan Henry di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan dari orang-orang yang hadir, termasuk aku dan Zhoumi. Bahkan dia yang bertepuk tangan paling heboh.

Henry kembali ke belakang panggung, dan MC mulai menyebutkan nama penampil berikutnya."Selanjutnya adalah Kyuhyun Cho dengan judul lagu '_The Wind in Winter'."_

Seorang pria dalam balutan tuxedo hitam dan biola di tangan kanannya, mulai masuk ke panggung. Aku tersentak kaget ketika melihat pria itu. Itu! Itu pria yang menabraknya tadi! Ah, aku lupa kalau tadi dia pakai tuxedo. Harusnya aku sadar kalau dia juga akan tampil.

Pria yang kini sudah ia ketahui namanya―Kyuhyun mulai bersiap dengan biolanya. Dan begitu ia memulai permainan biolanya, aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Lagunya...dan yang utama dirinya, semuanya sempurna. Bahkan seperti judulnya, lagu itu benar-benar seperti angin musim salju. Yang terkadang lembut...dan terkadang kencang namun indah. Pandanganku tak beralih dari pria itu. Dan aku merasa lagu itu seperti mencerminkan siapa sebenarnya Kyuhyun...?

Kyuhyun...

Aku benar-benar penasaran dengannya...

**Siwon POV End**

===WK===

_Sekarang, di London. 22 Desember_

**Author POV**

"Kyuhyun dan Kakaknya sudah lama pindah dari sini."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak empat tahun yang lalu, kakaknya―Heechul memutuskan untuk pindah. Saat itu aku tak bertanya banyak karena sepertinya ia sangat terburu-buru. Bahkan beberapa hari setelahnya, hanya orang dari jasa angkut yang datang untuk mengambil barang-barang yang tersisa dari apartemen mereka."

Siwon berdiri di depan sebuah gedung apartemen dengan terpaku mendengar penjelasan dari wanita paruh baya, yang merupakan tetangga dari apartemen Kyuhyun. Wanita paruh baya itu berkata lagi, "Tapi sepertinya ada barang Kyuhyun yang tertinggal di apartemennya. Saat orang baru yang tinggal di apartemen itu tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kotak di balkon. Sebentar aku ambilkan."

Wanita itu masuk ke dalam beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak kayu berukuran sedang di tangannya dan menyerahkannya pada Siwon. "Hanya itu yang tertinggal. Aku belum pernah membukanya." kata wanita itu.

"_Thank you, Mam..._" ucap Siwon, berusaha tersenyum pada wanita itu meski hatinya merasa sangat sulit untuk tersenyum saat ini.

"_You're welcome. _Aku harap kau bisa segera bertemu dengan Kyuhyun." Kata wanita itu.

Siwon mengangguk dan segera permisi pergi. Di dekapnya dengan erat kotak itu dan menghela nafas panjang. Entahlah, memeluk kotak itu setidaknya membuatnya sedikit nyaman. Mungkin karena itu milik Kyuhyun. Tapi tetap saja matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, hembusan nafasnya mulai gemetar. Dan dengan suara yang benar-benar lirih ia berkata, "BabyKyu, _Odieya? Nan bogoshipo...jeongmal bogoshipota..._"

"_**Pertemuan kita adalah takdir. Kita saling mencintai adalah takdir. Dan akhirnya kita berpisah, juga adalah takdir. Meskipun pada akhirnya takdir kita adalah berpisah, aku tak pernah menyesalinya. Karena bersamamu saat itu, adalah kejadian-kejadian terindah dalam hidupku. Jeongmal Gomawo, hyung..."**_

_-To Be Continued-_


	3. Chapter 2 I miss you

_**Halo readers, stelah dua hari sya akhirnya nyelesain chapter 2 dari "Return". Sbnarnya sya emg gak sbar buat posting chapter 2nya. Gak tahu, sya yg emg trlalu hiperaktif di dunia nyta jdi kbawak ke dnia maya *Gak ada yg nanya -_-)* **_

_**Sya slalu gak sbar posting chpter2 brikutnya. Dan kli ini sya sdah ngedit fanfic ini hampir 4 kli. Biar jgn ada slah ketik kyak kmrin. Oh ya, yg sya tbalkan tlisannya di cerita , itu pnggalan srat2 Kyuhyun ataupun kata-kata yg prnah Kyuhyun ucapin ke Siwon. Slamat mmbaca, Happy enjoyed. Oh sya hmpir lupa! Krna tkut readers bingung dgn krakter di dlm fanfic ini. Sya akan ngsih dftar nama2 krakternya, oke!**_

Tittle : Return

Chapter : 2

Main Cast :

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (Siwon's Ex-boyfriend)

Other Cast :

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Siwon's fiance) ***Genderswitch**

Zhou Mi as Zhoumi (Wonkyu's Friend)

Henry Lau as Henry Law (Wonkyu's Friend)

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun's sister) ***Genderswitch**

Choi Kiho as Choi Kiho (Siwon's Father)

Kim Sungryung as Choi Sungryung (Siwon's Mother) ***Sya lgi trkena dmpak drama "The Heirs". Jadi masukin si **_**Eomma **_**dari Kim Tan/Lee Min Ho ini ke dlm fanfic sya n jdi **_**Eomma**_**nya Siwon.**

(untuk sementara ini dulu, bkal nambah nanti ^_^)

.

.

_Chapter 2, __I miss you...  
_

_._

_._

_delapan tahun yang lalu, 18 Januari_

_._

_._

**...**

"_**Kau harus menemukan orang yang baru, cinta yang baru dan dan rasa rindu yang baru. Kau harus hidup dengan memandang ke depan tanpa melihat kebelakang. Kau harus mencintai seorang wanita yang mencintaimu, menjadi kekasih terakhirmu, istrimu, ibu dari anak-anakmu. Sungguh, kau harus melakukannya hyung...Biarkan aku saja yang menanggung cinta ini seorang diri." **_

**Author POV**

Biasanya mata kuliah Profesor Watson tak pernah semembosankan seperti hari ini. Siwon memang tak suka jurusan bisnis, tapi bukan berarti ia tak menyimak setiap mata kuliah yang di berikan. Dia cukup tertarik dengan pelajaran Profesor Watson , karena pria tua itu memberikan materinya dengan cara yang unik menurutnya. Dengan begitu, setidaknya ia tak begitu bosan.

Tapi entah apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Ia terlalu malas untuk menyimak apapun materi yang di berikan . Karena pikirannya masih tertuju tentang kejadian kemarin.

Setelah ujian Henry selesai, Siwon dan Zhoumi menemui pemuda itu di belakang panggung. Dan Siwon benar-benar berharap dapat bertemu Kyuhyun disana. Tapi ternyata Kyuhyun sudah pergi sejak selesai tampil, membuat Siwon merasa ada perasaan kecewa.

akhirnya menyelesaikan materi kuliahnya hari itu. Siwon segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel. Zhoumi kemudian datang dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

"Hei, mau temani aku pergi ke tempat Henry?" ajakan Zhoumi itu langsung membuat Siwon sontak menoleh.

"Ke gedung fakultas musik?" tanya Siwon.

Zhoumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum jahil, "Kudengar dari Henry kau menanyakan tentang seorang pemuda bernama Kyuhyun. Jangan bilang kau sudah ketularan seleraku."

Siwon langsung gelagapan mendengar perkataan Zhoumi. "J-jangan beranggapan yang tidak-tidak! Aku hanya tertarik padanya karena dia menabrakku saat aku tersesat kemarin." elak Siwon.

Bukannya berhenti, Zhoumi semakin menjadi-jadi menjahili Siwon. "Benarkah? Selama bersamamu tiga tahun belakangan, aku tak pernah melihatmu tertarik pada seseorang hanya karena dia menabrakmu." kata Zhoumi.

"_Gege!_ Berhenti melakukannya atau aku tak akan mentraktirmu lagi!" ancaman Siwon sontak berhasil membuat Zhoumi bungkam. Senyum Siwon mengembang ketika melihat Zhomi tak berkutik lagi.

"Ayo, kita pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, kita beli beberapa makanan dulu." kata Siwon sambil tersenyum senang.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

"Banyak sekali makanannya! Mimi_ ge, _jangan makan _chicken burger_nya. _I want it!_"

"Tapi, aku lebih dulu mengambilnya _mochi!_"

"_I don't care!_"

Siwon hanya memandang aneh Zhoumi dan Henry yang kini berebut _chicken burger_. Pasangan ini memang selalu aneh. Mulai dari hubungan mereka yang aneh, sampai sifat mereka yang sama-sama aneh. Pada akhirnya Siwon hanya diam sambil terus memakan _sandwich_ tuna miliknya.

Mereka sedang makan siang di studio kosong yang berada di pinggir gedung fakultas musik. Karena cuaca yang dingin, membuat mereka tak mau makan di taman seperti biasanya. Dan pada akhirnya―seperti biasa, jika soal 'direbut dan merebut' Henry adalah pemenang mutlak. Dengan lahap pemuda berpipi tembam itu memakan _chicken burger_nya sementara Zhoumi harus rela makan _sandwich_ daging yang tersisa.

"Oh ya, bagaimana hasil ujianmu?" tanya Siwon pada Henry.

"Nilaiku bagus, A. Profesor di fakultasku bahkan memintaku menyalin partitur laguku untuk menjadi salah satu koleksinya. Kau tahu, dia hanya mengoleksi partitur lagu dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa terbaik seperti aku!" kata Henry dengan bangga, membuat Zhoumi langsung mengacak-acak rambut pemuda itu.

"_My baby mochi_ memang yang terbaik!" puji Zhoumi, membuat Henry mau tak mau langsung tersenyum malu. Siwon tak ambil pusing dengan pemandangan itu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan pemuda yang tampil terakhir kemarin? Kyuhyun." tanya Siwon.

Henry mengunyah dan menelan makanannya sebelum berkata, "Anak itu yang terbaik di kelasku. Nilainya kemarin adalah A+, _perfect._"

Zhoumi dan Siwon hampir saja tersedak mendengar kata-kata Henry. "_Really? Wow!_" kata Zhoumi.

Siwon langsung meminum minumannya, "Sebenarnya aku sudah kuduga. Permainan biolanya sangat bagus."

Henry mendelik kesal pada Siwon, "Sudah lama kita saling mengenal, kau tak pernah memujiku seperti itu." protesnya.

Siwon mengangkat bahu cuek, "Kau kan sudah punya Zhoumi untuk memujimu." jawab Siwon santai.

Henry menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Mimi _ge, _si Kuda ini membuatku kesal!" adu Henry pada Zhoumi.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata Siwon. Biarkan si Kuda yang kasmaran itu." kata Zhoumi berusaha memujuk Henry. Kali ini Siwon hampir muntah melihat tingkah kedua orang itu. Setelah meminum air mineralnya sampai tandas, Siwon segera berdiri dan memakai ranselnya.

"Lebih baik, aku segera pergi dari sini sebelum muntah disini!" kata Siwon, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"KUDA! KAU BENAR-BENAR CARI MASALAH DENGANKU!"

"_Mochi_...jangan teriak-teriak begitu."

Siwon hanya bergidik ngeri mendengar teriakan super dari Henry dan melangkah cepat menjauh dari tempat itu. Dan kini Siwon sedang berkeliling gedung itu, karena kemarin ia belum sempat menjelajahi gedung itu lebih jauh.

Siwon berhenti melangkah ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar suara biola yang dimainkan. Karena penasaran, Siwon segera mencari sumber suara itu dan mengambil _handy cam_ dari ranselnya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari ruangan yang cukup tersudut tempatnya. Dengan _handy cam_ mode on, Siwon mengarahkan _handy cam_nya ke dalam ruangan itu.

Deg! Ia tersentak kaget ketika tahu siapa yang memainkan biola itu. Tanpa sadar, genggamannya pada _handy cam_nya terlepas. Prak! Suara _handy cam_ yang terjatuh membuat pemain biola itu berhenti, ia segera menoleh kearah Siwon. Dan saat itu juga Siwon kembali _de ja vu_ ketika melihat mata bening itu. Untuk kedua kalinya, ia bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama hingga pandangannya berubah putih seluruhnya dan ia...

terbangun.

**Author POV End**

**.**

**.**

===WK===

.

.

_Masa sekarang di London, 24 Desember_

**Siwon POV**

Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi tentang masa laluku dengan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, kudapati diriku sendiri terkulai lemas di sofa ruang kerja di apartemen Zhoumi. Kepalaku terasa berat, perutku mual, dan lampu apartemen yang terlalu terang itu seolah-olah berputar dimataku.

Kulihat tubuhku yang tertutup selimut. Dan diatas meja terdapat beberapa botol abat dan baskom air. Siwon melihat _handy cam_, _laptop_ yang sebelum ia tertidur masih menyala, kini sudah di matikan dan tertata rapi di atas meja. Aku yakin semua ini Henry dan Zhoumi yang melakukannya.

Seperti orang yang kerasukan, sejak aku tak menemukan Kyuhyun di apartemen lamanya, aku mulai membongkar data, mencari-cari menonton ulang, dan menyunting potongan-potongan gambar film yang kurekam pada masa kuliah. Potongan gambar-gambar Kyuhyun. Setiap bagiannya membawa aku melayang ke dunia maya dalam benakku.

Aku terkenang pada kali pertama aku merekam pemuda itu. Saat ia memainkan biolanya di hari ujiannya. Lalu ingatan-ingatan yang lain bermunculan, menjejali dadaku dengan berbagai macam perasaan. Hatiku bahagia...Hatiku rindu...Hatiku mencintainya...dan hatiku sedih...

Aku pun bertanya-tanya, kapan aku akan bertemu dengannya? Kyuhyunku yang kurindukan. Kapan aku bisa memeluknya lagi dengan erat, menangkup pipinya dengan kedua tanganku, mencium bibirnya seperti yang sering kulakukan dulu? Kapan?

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa sangat sulit bagiku untuk menghirup udara saat ini. Aku berusaha bangkit dan aku merintih. Kepalaku sakit sekali seolah-olah ada ganggang senjata memukul kepalaku. Setelah menunggu sejenak untuk meredakan rasa nyeri itu, aku bangkit menggapai pintu dan keluar. Di tengah ruang duduk, aku berdiri gontai. Kedua kakiku menahan berat badanku dengan susah payah.

"Siwon!?" Aku menoleh kearah suara Henry yang lama tak kudengar. Aku baru saja akan melangkah ketika bersamaan dengan itu tubuhku hampir ambruk jika Henry tak segera berlari kearahku dan menahan berat tubuhku.

Cklek, suara pintu depan terbuka. Zhoumi yang entah dari mana langsung menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan dengan sigap membantu Henry memapah tubuhku untuk duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa kau keluar jika tubuhmu lemas begini?" kata Henry sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di keningku dan mengecek suhu tubuhku, raut wajahnya sangat cemas. Dan Zhoumi menyusun bantalan sofa, dan menyuruhku untuk bersandar. Aku hanya menurut tanpa bisa menolak. Tubuhku terlalu lemas hingga tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

"Harusnya kau menunggu siang untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Apa kau tak sadar sekarang udara malam hari di London sudah -2 derajat celcius? Inilah akibat rasa tak sabarmu itu, akhirnya kau sakit sekarang." omel Zhoumi, menerima selimut yang diberikan Henry dan membentangnya di atas tubuhku.

Aku tersenyum tipis, tenggorokanku terasa kering tapi tetap kupaksakan untuk bicara, "Aku...harus menemukan Kyuhyun...sebelum _Abeoji_ yang menemukannya lebih dulu..." kataku dengan suara yang serak dan lemah.

Zhoumi menatap kesal padaku, "Jadi, apa sekarang kau bisa menemukan Kyuhyun? Kau bahkan tak bisa berjalan dengan benar sekarang."

"Mimi _ge,_ jangan memarahi Siwon. Dia sedang sakit." Henry menepuk pelan lengan kekasihnya itu dan kemudian menghampiriku dengan segelas air di tangannya. Dibantunya aku agar sedikit menaikkan kepalaku untuk membantuku minum. Setelah menghabiskan setengah gelas air, aku kembali bersandar.

"Apa kau...sudah menemukan sesuatu _ge_?" tanya Siwon.

Zhoumi menggeleng, "Aku sudah mengecek semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang mereka tak tahu di mana Kyuhyun. Tapi mereka berjanji akan memberi kabar jika melihat Kyuhyun." katanya sebelum kemudian menyerahkan sebuah ponsel padaku.

"Aku membelikanmu yang baru. Dan aku mendaftarkannya dengan nama adikku. Jadi Ayahmu tak akan langsung bisa melacakmu." ujar Zhoumi. Aku hanya mengangguk, tanganku membuka kunci layar ponsel itu. Dan begitu terbuka, mataku terkejut ketika melihat walpaper ponsel itu.

"Aku menemukan foto itu di laptopku. Setidaknya kau bisa melepas rindu untuk melihat wajahnya sementara ini." katanya tanpa menungguku bertanya. Kupandangi wajah pemuda yang kurindukan dalam ponselku.

Mata bening yang selalu menatapku dengan berbinar, hidung mancungnya yang selalu kucubit, pipinya yang tembam, bibir merah plum yang tersenyum manis, Aku merindukannya...Dan kini aku hanya bisa melihat gambarnya. Ya, hanya gambarnya...

"Hei ini malam natal! Mari kita rayakan!" kata Zhoumi lalu menepuk bahuku pelan.

"...Ah, benar. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita." kata Henry sebelum kemudian pergi ke dapur dan kembali dengan ayam kalkun panggang di tangannya. Di bantu dengan Zhoumi ia melihat Henry menata meja ruang tengah dengan beberapa makanan lain. Setelah semuanya siap, mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang menghadap padaku.

Dengan mata sendu dan berkaca-kaca, Henry berkata, "Ayo kita merayakan natal malam ini. Ini adalah natal terakhir kita tanpa Kyuhyun. Aku yakin kita akan menemukannya. Bersemangatlah Siwon..."

"Ya, ini adalah natal terakhir kita tanpa Kyuhyun. Tahun depan kita akan merayakannya bersama. Kalian berdua akan bersama lagi." kata Zhoumi, berusaha menyemangatiku.

Mendengar kata-kata dari kedua sahabatku, membuatku merasa terharu. Hanya mereka berdualah yang selalu bersama disaat susah dan senangku. Dan hanya mereka berdua yang mendukung hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka jugalah yang mendukungku disaat masa kerterpurukanku. Mengingat semua kebaikan mereka, membuat hatiku terharu.

Tak peduli dengan tubuhku yang lemas, aku bangkit. "Ayo...kita rayakan natal terakhir tanpa Kyuhyun." kataku.

Mereka berdua tersenyum mendengar perkataanku. Henry segera mengambil pisau dan memotong ayam kalkun dan menaruhnya di atas piring, membagikannya padaku dan Zhoumi. Sementara Zhoumi menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas dan membaginya padaku dan Henry.

"Ayo kita rayakan malam ini, _Cheers!_" kata Zhoumi mengajak bersulang. Siwon dan Henry mengangkat gelas _wine_ mereka. "_Cheers!_"

"_**Wine ini sangat enak, hyung!"**_

Ketika aku hendak meminum _wine_ku ketika perkataan Kyuhyun itu terngiang. Sebuah kenanganpun menyeruak.

"_**Benarkah? Aku sengaja memesan wine langka itu untukmu baby...Kau sangat menyukainya?" **_Dalam kenangan tersebut, aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

Ketika itu, di apartemenku, pada malam natal yang diliputi salju, kami makan malam di ruang tengah di dekat perapian yang hangat, Kyuhyun menatapku dengan mata berbinar. Dia terlihat sangat senang karena merasakan betapa enaknya minuman kesukaannya itu.

Aku ingat dia berseru, **"**_**Ne hyung! Nan neomu chuahae!" **_Suaranya yang terdengar manis terngiang di telingaku.

Tidak. Selamanya aku akan mencari Kyuhyun dan membawanya kembali dalam hidupku. Tak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi. Aku tak akan sanggup lagi hidup tanpa dirinya. Aku tak akan pernah membiarkannya pergi lagi. Tak peduli akan berapa banyak rintangan yang kulalui, aku akan tetap mempertahankan Kyuhyun.

Segera kuminum _wine_ dalam gelas. Kuminum dengan mulut yang bergetar samar. Lalu setelah menghabiskannya, aku tertawa getir. "Asin," gumamku. _Wine_ ini terasa asin di mulutku. Bukan asin karena ada garam di dalamnya, melainkan karena air mata.

**Siwon POV End**

**.**

**.**

===WK===

_._

_._

_Masa sekarang di Seoul, 2 Desember_

**Author POV**

"Aku harap kau menunggu dengan sabar."

Kim Kibum memandang pria paruh baya yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya di sebuah ruang VIP restoran bintang lima. Choi Kiho, Presdir Choi Group itu kemudian meminum _wine_ di depannya. Sementara wanita paruh baya masih tetap cantik dan anggun yang duduk di sebelahnya,istrinya―Choi Sungryung tak melakukan apapun, ia hanya diam dan bahkan tak melihat kearah Kibum.

"Siwon akan kembali sebelum hari pernikahan kalian, aku berjanji untuk itu. Jadi, kumohon padamu untuk tak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada orang tuamu. Dan pembangunan Coex Mall sudah berjalan ini. Jadi...Kau mengerti maksudku,bukan?" kata Choi Kiho _to the point_.

"_Ne, Abeoji_. Aku akan menunggu Siwon _oppa_ dan tak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya orang tuaku. Dan masalah investasi Gaya Group untuk Coex Mall akan kuselesaikan secepatnya. _Abeoji _hanya tinggal menyiapkan surat perjanjiannya." jawab Kibum dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Gadis cantik itu sedikit melirik kearah Choi Sungryung yang masih tetap diam.

Choi Kiho tersenyum puas, "Aku benar-benar senang karena kau akan menjadi menantuku, Kibum. Kau sangat bisa di andalkan. Jadi, akan kupastikan Siwon kembali secepatnya. Karena dia tak akan menemukan anak itu dimanapun. Dia tak akan menemukannya."

Mendengar kata-kata Ayah mertuanya itu, membuat Kibum berusaha untuk tersenyum sekarang, "Aku senang jika _Abeoji_ menyukaiku. Saat aku dan Siwon _oppa_ sudah menikah nantipun, aku akan terus berusaha menjadi menantu yang _Abeoji_ inginkan." jawab Kibum.

"...Menantu yang _Abeoji _inginkan?"

Kibum menoleh kearah Ibu mertuanya, Choi Sungryung, yang kini menatapnya dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Kau yakin bisa menjadi menantu yang baik bagi keluarga Choi? Karena, kau tak akan mendapat timbal balik yang setimpal dari keluarga kami."

Senyum yang tadi tersungging di wajah Kibum hilang seketika mendengar penuturan calon Ibu mertuanya itu.

Choi Kiho berdehem, "Choi Sungryung." ucapnya dengan nada berat yang tegas.

Tak peduli dengan suaminya, wanita anggun itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Untuk menjadi menantu keluarga Choi kau harus bersusah payah membantu investasi Choi Group. Dan hasil yang kau dapatkan dari itu semua hanya putraku. Tapi sayangnya, putraku tak mencintaimu lagi, atau mungkin sejak awal memang tak mencintaimu. Jadi, meskipun Siwon nantinya akan menjadi suamimu, kau hanya mendapatkan tubuhnya saja, tapi tidak dengan hatinya."

Tubuh Kibum mulai gemetar menahan emosi, tapi dia berusaha agar emosi itu agar tak terlihat di depan mertuanya. Sementara itu, Sungryung tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu. " Jadi, kau masih mau menjadi menantu keluarga Choi?" tanya Sungryung.

"Choi Sungryung, jaga sikapmu."

"Tapi menurutku, itu ukuran yang setimpal untuk orang sepertimu. Dibandingkan Gaya Group yang mempunyai tiga orang putri, Choi Group lebih berharga. Choi Siwon, putraku satu-satunya sangat berharga, pewaris Choi Group." kata Sungryung dengan nada yang tenang namun berhasil membuat posisi Kibum benar-benar tersudut sekarang.

"Hentikan!" kini Choi Kiho tak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia menatap istrinya dengan tajam. Tapi, bukan Choi Sungryung jika ia takut dengan tatapan itu.

Sungryung dengan tenang menjawab,"_Yeobo_, turunkan nada suaramu. Kau tahu, selain Coex Mall, kau masih punya investasi besar lainnya. Aku berperan penting untuk investasi pembangunan Empire Hotel di Manhattan. Kau tak lupa, bukan?"

Akhirnya Choi Kiho tak mengeluarkan suara lagi, dia hanya menatap tajam istrinya. Choi Sungryung menatap Kibum, senyum diwajahnya itu terkadang salah dikira oleh kebanyakan orang. Sungryung sedang membunyikan gendrang perang pada calon menantunya itu.

"Aku mengatakan ini bukan karena tak menyukaimu. Tapi ini aku ingin mengajarkanmu, kalau menjadi bagian dari keluarga Choi berbeda dibandingkan saat kau masih menjadi kekasih Siwon. Jika tak berhati-hati, kau akan di terkam oleh seekor harimau...Kau cukup pintar untuk mengerti maksudku, bukan?"

Kibum hanya diam, menatap lurus pada mata mertuanya itu. Tak bicara dan tak juga menghindar dari tatapan Sungryung. Kepalanya berdiri tegak, tanpa turun sedikitpun. Membuat Sungryung merasa kesal dalam hatinya. Ia sadar bahwa Kibum bukan orang yang mudah di goyahkan. Dengan segera dia mengambil tas tangan _Gucci_ miliknya di atas meja, bangkit dari kursinya segera.

"Aku menunggumu di mobil, _yeobo._" kata Sungryung, meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat hening di antara kedua orang yang tinggal di ruangan itu, hingga akhirnya Choi Kiho angkat bicara, "Jangan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan _Eomma _Siwon. Kau mengerti?"

Kibum mengangguk, "_Ne, Abeoji._" jawabnya.

Choi Kiho bangkit dari kursinya, " Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa besok di kantorku."

Choi Kiho berlalu, meninggalkan Kibum yang tinggal seorang diri di ruangan itu. Kibum yang sebenarnya mulai terlihat. Mata Kibum mulai berkaca-kaca dan tak lama kemudian air mata mengalir di kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di atas paha, menyalurkan emosi yang tertahan sejak tadi.

Dia benci kedua orang tadi, satu memanfaatkannya dan yang satu mendesak dan ingin menghancurkannya. Jika bukan karena Siwon, ia tak bertahan sejauh ini. Harga dirinya akan hancur jika acara pernikahannya yang tinggal dua minggu lagi itu hancur hanya karena Siwon kabur dan menemui mantan kekasih "pria"nya itu.

Awalnya dia benar-benar marah ketika mengetahui Siwon ingin membatalkan pernikahannya dan pergi ke London demi menemui mantan kekasihnya. Dan yang membuatnya semakin marah ketika mengetahui bahwa Siwon ternyata seorang "_gay_". Emosinya yang awalnya sudah diubun-ubun, akhirnya mulai reda setelah memikirkan betapa ia mencintai Siwon.

Sejak kecil, ia sudah mengagumi Siwon yang sangat mempesona dan pintar. Ia belajar dengan keras demi menyamai level Siwon dan demi menjadi istri Siwon di masa depan. Dan harapannya terwujud ketika Choi Kiho menginginkannya untuk menghadiri kencan buta dengan Siwon. Ia pikir Siwon mencintainya, selama dua tahun menjadi bertunangan Siwon terlihat sangat mencintainya. Tapi ternyata, Siwon membohonginya. Ia tak terima itu, ia tak akan melepaskan Siwon. Siwon akan tetap menikah dengannya. Dengan cinta ataupun tanpa cinta, Kibum akan memiliki Siwon.

"Selamanya...kau hanya miliku, _oppa_."

.

.

.

.

_**-To be Continued-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Wah, gimana menurut kalian? Di chapter ini, sya emg blum ngeliatin peran bsar krakter Kyuhyun. Sya bkal msukin krkter Kyuhyun lebih bnyak stelah chapter 3 atau 4. Saat ini, saya ingin readers mengerti prlahan mksud critanya n nebak, apa yg bkal trjadi slnjutnya. Maka dri itu sya msukin sparuh flash back n sparuh lgi dmasa dpannya.**_

_**Sdikit egois sih, tpi sya ingin readers mngerti lbih dalam mksud sya dlam fanfic ini. Krna nntinya, hmpir smua krakter dsni pnya peran yg kuat. Jdi mhon dimngerti. Dan sya jg ushakan mnerima sran dan kritik dri readers. Buat yg ngeriview chpter 1, thanks y! N klu ad yg mau tnya2 sma sya sputar fanfic ini, bkal sya jwab smmpu saya. (Kcuali bcoran chapter brikutnya ya!)**_

_**Jgan lpa review lgi ya!**_


	4. Chapter 3 That Dream

Tittle : Return

Chapter : 3

Main Cast :

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun (Siwon's Ex-Boyfriend)

Other Cast :

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Siwon's Fiance) ***Genderswitch**

Zhou Mi as Zhoumi (Wonku's Friend)

Henry Lau as Henry Lau (Wonkyu's Friend)

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun's Sister) ***Genderswitch**

Choi Kiho as Choi Kiho (Siwon's Father)

Kim Sungryung as Choi Sungryung (Siwon's Mother)

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 3, __That Dream_...

.

.

.

.

.

_Masa sekarang di Seoul, 26 Desember_

_._

_._

**Author POV**

Di rumah keluarga Choi yang luas dan mewah. Di ruang keluarga rumah itu, tampak Choi Sungryung duduk di kursi, sedang sibuk merangkai bunga mawar ke dalam vas kristal di depannya. Wanita itu terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya sebelum kemudian suaminya datang menghampirinya. Choi Kiho datang duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan istrinya itu.

"Siwon tak menelponmu?" pertanyaan Kiho yang tiba-tiba itu tak menghentikan Sungryung yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Tanpa menoleh pada suaminya ia berkata, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu padaku? Jika dia berencana untuk pergi, dia tak mungkin menelponku."

"Kupikir dia menelponmu, menanyakan keberadaan anak itu padamu." ujar Kiho.

Selanjutnya tak ada suara dari mereka berdua, sebelum kemudian Kiho angkat bicara, "Gaya Group sudah menandatangani kontrak perjanjiannya tadi, jadi tak ada yang pelu dikhawatirkan lagi. Begitu Siwon kembali nanti kau urus anak itu agar tak bertingkah lagi. Dan kuharap kau bisa memperlakukan Kibum dengan baik. Bantu dia mengurusi masalah pernikahan."

Sungryung menghentikan gerakannya, ditaruh lagi bunga mawar yang tadi hendak di masukkannya ke vas bunga. "Untuk Siwon, aku tak bisa menjajikan apapun. Dan untuk Kibum...sejauh mana kau ingin aku berbaik hati padanya?"

Dengan tajam Kiho berkata, "Bukankah kau Ibunya Siwon? Harusnya kau bisa mengatasi anak itu. Dan Kibum, kenapa kau terus menganggap anak itu musuh? Dia calon menantumu."

Sungryung berdecih, "Jika aku Ibunya lalu kau apa?"

Wajah Sungryung berubah datar ketika pikirannya mengingat wajah Kibum yang berderi tegak ketika ia menyindir gadis itu kemarin. "Dan...gadis itu. Hanya kau yang menganggapnya menantu. Bagaimanapun hubungan Gaya Group dan Choi Group, aku tetap tak menyukai gadis itu. Dia lebih mengerikan dari yang kau lihat. Dia...adalah anak harimau yang beranjak besar." ujarnya panjang lebar, sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan rangkaian bunganya.

Kiho tersenyum mengejek, "Kau hanya merasa tersaingi dengan Kibum." ujarnya.

Sungryung tak menjawab, hingga ia menyelesaikan rangkaian mawarnya. Wanita itu kemudian memanggil pelayan untuk merapikan semuanya. Dan ia mengambil vas bunga itu dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan suaminya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti, dia berbalik dan menatap wajah suaminya.

"_Yeobo_, apa kau ingat kapan terakhir kali Siwon tersenyum tulus di depan kita?" pertanyaan Sungryung langsung membuat Kiho bungkam beberapa saat.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungryung, Kiho malah balik bertanya, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus menentangku?"

"Ya, aku menentangmu. Dan itu karena kau menyakiti putraku. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik padanya. Aku berusaha...agar dia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang diinginkannya. Aku―"

Kiho memotong perkataan istrinya, "Kebahagian seperti apa? Kau memperbolehkannya mengejar seorang laki-laki?"

Sungryung menatap sengit suaminya, "Aku tak mengatakan itu...Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tinggal bersama Ayahnya yang menghalalkan segala cara demi uang dan Ibunya yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya." ujarnya.

Kiho mengebrak meja di depannya keras, "_MWO!? Neo Jinja...!"_

"Dan dimana sebenarnya kau menyembunyikan pemuda itu...aku tak peduli. Tapi tidakkah kau sadar, berapa banyak dosa yang akan kau tanggung karena menghancurkan hidup orang banyak? Bukan itu cara untuk membuat Siwon melupakan pemuda itu dan mengerti hati kita. Bukan itu!" Mata Sungryung berkaca-kaca ketika ia mengatakan itu.

"Tidakkah kau sedih...? Putramu sendiri, tak mengerti maksud hatimu? Tak pernah tulus tersenyum di depanmu? Orang tua mana yang tak sedih ketika itu terjadi! Aku juga sedih!" kali ini tanpa Sungryung tahan, air matanya jatuh. Kiho tak bicara apapun ketika melihat istrinya menangis.

Sungryung langsung menghapus air matanya, tidak. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan siapapun, termasuk suaminya. "Jangan berani memperintahkan aku untuk melakukan yang kau suruh jika menyangkut Siwon. Aku tak akan melakukannya!" katanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan suaminya sendirian, diam tanpa bicara sepatah katapun lagi.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

_Delapan tahun yang lalu di London, 18 Januari_

_._

_._

"Jadi benar-benar tak bisa diperbaiki?" tanya Siwon pada pegawai toko elektronik itu. Ya, dia sedang ada di toko elektronik unutk memperbaiki _handy cam_nya yang tadi terjatuh. Memang sih, dilihat dari ada bagian _handy cam_ itu yang patah.

"Ini benar-benar sudah tak bisa di perbaiki. _Sorry, sir_." kata pegawai toko itu.

Siwon hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Ya sudah, aku ingin membeli yang baru saja. Aku akan melihat-lihat dulu. Dan juga, memori _card handy cam_nya tidak rusak,kan?"

Pria pegawai toko itu menggeleng, "Memori _card_nya masih sangat bagus. Sebentar, aku akan memasukkannya ke plastik, agar tidak hilang dan rusak." katanya lalu sibuk membuka _handy cam _yang rusak itu untuk mengambil memori.

Siwon tak lagi memperhatikan pria itu sibuk dengan _handy cam_nya. Pandangan beralih pada pemuda yang berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sibuk memperhatikan beberapa TV yang berjejer di depannya. Mau tak mau Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah polos pemuda itu ketika ia memperhatikan benda-benda di sekitarnya. Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda manis itulah yang menemaninya pergi memperbaiki _handy cam_.

Kyuhyun menoleh, membuat Siwon terkaget dan akhirnya tersenyum canggung. Kyuhyun membalas senyumnya, sebelum kemudian berjalan menghampirinya. "Bagaimana? Apa masih bisa di perbaiki?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggeleng, "Kerusakannya sudah parah. Lagi pula, _handy cam_ ini sudah sangat lama. Sudah saatnya ganti baru." ujarnya.

Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah sedih, "Maaf, itu pasti karena aku. Kau jadi terkejut hingga _handy cam_nya jatuh."

Siwon kelabakan ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah sedih, seolah-olah akan menangis. _Aigoo_, _anak ini terlalu polos_, batin Siwon. "_Aniya, _ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang salah karena terlalu ceroboh dan menjatuhkannya. Jangan sedih..." kata Siwon sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pemuda yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu.

"_Arasso..._" jawab Kyuhyun pelan sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tadi di acak-acak Siwon.

"Lebih baik kau membantuku memilih _handy cam _baru. _Kajja!_" kata Siwon sebelum kemudian membalik badan Kyuhyun membelakanginya mendorong anak itu melihat deretan _handy cam_ di etalase toko.

"Siwon-_ssi_, bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk _handy cam _berwarna putih di dalam lemari kaca.

"Kenapa kau pilih yang itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Karena warnanya putih." jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Putih?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, "Warnanya putih seperti salju. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Menurutnya jawaban Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil yang sangat polos, tulus dan apa adanya. Dia memilih hanya karena hal yang sederhana, tanpa memikirkan hal lain.

"Baiklah, aku pilih yang itu." kata Siwon sebelum kemudian berkata pada penjaga toko untuk membungkus _handy cam _itu untuknya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu sebelum pulang? Kau belum makan siang, bukan?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tapi...bolehkah kita makan siang di tempat favoritku? Aku sudah cukup lama tidak kesana." tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Siwon mengangguk mantap, "Dimana tempatnya?"

.

.

===WK===

.

.

_Ravier_, sebuah restoran italia dengan suasana italia yang kental menyambut mereka berdua ketika masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Kyuhyun mengajaknya di tempat duduk favoritnya disudut ruangan yang berada di dekat jendela yang menghadap jalanan ramai di luar.

"Kau suka sekali duduk disini?" tanya Siwon setelah mereka selesai memesan makanan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Iya, duduk disini sangat nyaman. Apalagi saat musim dingin, salju yang turun perlahan, pemandangan yang indah." kata Kyuhyun, matanya berbinar ketika berkata seperti itu pada Siwon. Membuat Siwon sendiri tersenyum melihatnya.

"Berapa lama kau tinggal di London?" tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun menunjukkan 3 jarinya pada Siwon, "Sejak umur 3 tahun." katanya.

Siwon kaget mendengarnya, "Benarkah? Kalau aku, baru pindah kemari saat SMU." katanya.

"Aku tak pernah ingat tentang Korea. Apa menyenangkan tinggal di Korea...?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Siwon sedikit bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Hah? T-tentu saja enak. Tapi disini juga tak kalah bagus, aku lebih merasa bebas jika tinggal disini..." jawab Siwon dengan pandangan sendu.

Ya, sebenarnya tak ada yang pernah menanyakan itu sebelumnya pada Siwon. Tinggal di Korea memang menyenangkan, negaramu sendiri. Siapapun akan senang, tapi selain itu...Siwon merasa tertekan tinggal disana. Sebagai pewaris Choi Group, hidupnya selalu menjadi sorotan. Awalnya Siwon tak mempermasalahkan itu, tapi semakin beranjak remaja Siwon sadar itu sangat menganggunya. Ia tak boleh mempercayai sembarang orang, bahkan temannya sendiri. Mereka hanya memanfaatkannya, demi kedudukan dan popularitas.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah Siwon dengan khawatir. "Tapi...sepertinya tak begitu. Apa Siwon-_ssi_ mengalami sesuatu saat di Korea? Ah, maaf. Aku bersikap lancang."

Siwon tersenyum, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa ingin tersenyum ketika berdekatan dengan pemuda itu. Ia kemudian berkata,"Tak apa, aku senang jika kau bertanya begitu. Dan tolong jangan panggil aku begitu, panggil saja _hyung._"

"_Arasso...h-hyung._"

Hati Siwon terasa sangat senang mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya begitu, dan tanpa sadar ia tersenyum lebar sekarang.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, senyumnya hilang ketika mata Kyuhyun beralih melihat keluar jendela. Siwon berusaha melihat kearah yang Kyuhyun lihat.

"_Eo...eomma..."_ suara lirih mulai terdengar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Ternyata, pemuda itu melihat ke dalam kafe yang berada di seberang jalan. Di depan kafe itu tampak seorang wanita berwajah oriental yang sedang di marahi oleh seorang pria barat.

"Kau mengenalnya...? Dia...ibumu?" Siwon baru saja menoleh kearah pemuda itu dan kaget ketika mata bening itu menjatuhkan air mata. Dan tak lama, sebelah tangannya mencengkrap erat bajunya di bagian dada. Pemuda itu mulai merintih kesakitan.

"Kyuhyun!" Siwon panik melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak kesakitan.

"Ah...a..a..hah..." nafas Kyuhyun mulai sesak hingga wajahnya yang memang putih semakin putih dan pucat, keringat dingin mulai terlihat di keningnya. Siwon panik dan segera berdiri dari kursinya, memegang erat bahu pemuda yang tampak sangat kesakitan itu.

"_Someone help! Please __call __an ambulance __now__!" _perintah Siwon panik pada pegawai restoran yang mendekatinya.

"Kyuhyun, bertahanlah! Ambulan akan segera datang! Kyuhyun!" Siwon sangat panik ketika melihat nafas Kyuhyun semakin sesak dan ia merintih kesakitan. Tanpa bisa di tahan lagi, Siwon memeluk erat pemuda itu sambil terus membisikkan kata-kata bahwa ambulan akan segera datang.

Tiba-tiba saja, suara gaduh di sekitarnya hilang. Suasana berubah gelap dan...

lagi-lagi Siwon terbangun.

.

.

**Author POV End**

_Masa sekarang di London, 26 Desember_

_._

_._

**Siwon POV**

Aku terpekik. Nafasku tak beraturan ketika terbangun dari tidurku. Entah sejak kapan air mata telah membanjiri pipiku, berlomba-lomba dengan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-poriku , Aku merasa benar-benar buruk sekarang. Mimpi itu terasa benar-benar nyata hingga aku merasa hampir mati karenanya. Kupikir setelah semalam, aku akan membaik. Namun kenyataannya tidak, kenangan itu terus datang dan menghantuiku. Dan yang lebih buruk adalah ketika melihat kenangan orang yang Kucintai kesakitan. Itu sangat menyakitkan untukku.

Kupandangi sekeliling, sepertinya Zhoumi yang mengangkatku ke ruang kerja miliknya itu yang sudah di sulap menjadi kamar sementaraku. Kulihat kotak kayu yang ada di atas meja nakas, segera kuambil dan kupeluk dengan erat. Setelah beberapa saat, nafasku mulai teratur. Jantungku yang tadi berdetak kencang mulai perlahan berdetak normal. Perasaanku mulai tenang setelah memeluk erat kotak kayu itu.

"_BabyKyu_...kau baik-baik saja,kan? Kau tak sakit lagi,kan _baby_?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Tapi yang pasti, aku sedang berusaha meyakinkan diriku bahwa dimanapun Kyuhyun berada, ia sekarang baik-baik saja. Ya, Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja.

Dengan perlahan, aku mulai berbaring lagi. Sambil memeluk erat kotak itu, aku berusaha untuk tidur lagi. Berpikir bahwa aku sedang tidur memeluk Kyuhyun, yang menyanyikan aku lagu pengantar tidur.

**Siwon POV End**

.

.

===WK===

.

.

**Author POV**

Henry memandangi Siwon yang sedang memakan dengan perlahan sarapannya pagi itu. Demi agar Siwon bisa makan, Henry akhirnya memasakkan sahabatnya itu nasi, sup pasta kacang dan _bulgogi_. Ia sadar kalau Siwon terlihat kurusan, bahkan hanya dalam hitungan hari. Ya, Siwon benar-benar kehilangan selera makannya sejak tiba di London. Dan karena kurang tidur, Matanya jadi sembab dan selalu terlihat lelah. Dalam hati Henry berdoa, semoga Siwon bisa segera bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tak tega melihat Siwon sepeti sekarang.

Siwon menaruh sendoknya di meja, membuat Henry langsung bertanya, "_What's wrong? _Apa rasanya tidak enak? Tidak enakpun kau harus makan, kita akan mulai mencari Kyuhyun hari ini. Aku sudah punya tempat yang kemungkinan kita dapat informasi." kata Henry.

Mendengar perkataan Henry, Siwon segera mengambil lagi sendoknya dan makan dengan lahap. Henry tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya itu makan dengan lahap hanya dengan dia menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Betapa Kyuhyun sangat membawa pengaruh dalam hidup Siwon.

"Wah, akhirnya kau makan dengan lahap." Henry menoleh ketika mendengar suara Zhoumi. Pemuda itu baru saja selesai mandi. Meski sedingin apapun hari, Zhoumi memang selalu mandi tiap harinya. Pemuda itu merasa sangat gerah jika tidak mandi. Henry bergidik ngeri jika mengingat kata mandi, apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini. Dia tak suka mandi di musim dingin.

"Oh ya, kotak milik Kyuhyun itu. Kau sudah bisa membukanya?" tanya Zhoumi sebelum ikut duduk bergabung dengan Henry dan Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng, "Aku berusaha membuka _password_nya, tapi selalu salah. Angka _password_ itu ada enam dijit. Tanggal ulang tahunnya, ulang tahunku, tanggal jadian, tangal aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, semuanya salah. Ah, aku bahkan sudah mencoba memasukkan tanggal ulang tahun Heechul." jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

Zhoumi tampak berpikir, "Berarti ada kemungkinan lain. Apa Kyuhyun memasukkan angka _password_nya secara acak?"

Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku mungkin Kyuhyun mengacak susunan angka dari tanggal-tanggal yang sudah kau sebutkan tadi. Mengingat anak itu sangat pintar, pasti kotak itu tak akan bisa dibuka dengan mudah." kata Zhoumi lalu menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya, sementara Henry sibuk menaruh potongan daging bulgogi di atas sendok Zhoumi.

Siwon tampak berpikir, benar juga. Kyuhyun memang sangat pintar, apalagi jika menyangkut soal angka. Anak itu sangat suka matematika. Dia pasti memasukkan _password_ yang rumit agar orang sulit membukanya. Ia langsung menoleh kearah Henry.

"Jadi, kemana tempat kita akan mulai mencari Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon pada Henry.

"Ada dua tempat yang kupikirkan semalam...Pertama kafe tempat Ibunya dulu bekerja, kedua panti asuhan tempat Kyuhyun dan Heechul pernah tinggal sewaktu kecil. Mungkin kita akan menemukan sesuatu disana."kata Henry.

"Kita juga harus mengecek keberadaan Heechul. Aku akan coba mencari informasi di beberapa tempat kerja yang pernah berhubungan dengan Heechul. Baiklah, selesaikan sarapan baru kita kesana." kata Zhoumi. Keduanya mengangguk.

.

.

===WK====

.

.

"Marie Watson sudah berhenti? Sejak kapan?" tanya Siwon pada salah satu pegawai kafe itu.

"Dia sudah berhenti sejak lima bulan yang lalu. Dia bilang kalau ia dan suaminya akan pindah keluar London, tapi dia tak bilang dimana tepatnya." jelas pegawai wanita itu.

"_Thank you."_ kata Siwon sebelum keluar dari cafe itu. Dia segera mengecek ponselnya, tak ada telepon dari Henry ataupun Zhoumi.

Mereka bertiga memang sengaja berbagi tugas untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Siwon ke cafe, Henry ke panti asuhan dan Zhoumi sedang berusaha mencari di beberapa perusahaan _fashion_ tentang Heechul. Memang, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun itu dulu bekerja sebagai salah satu staf _fashion designer_ di sebuah perusahaan _fashion_ terkenal di London. Awalnya Henry ingin menemani Siwon karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Siwon, mengingat Siwon belum sembuh benar. Tapi bukan Siwon jika ia tidak keras kepala. Ia berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan akhirnya mendapat izin dari kedua sahabatnya itu.

Siwon kemudian menoleh kearah seberang jalan. Sebuah restoran ala italia dengan nama _Ravier_ itu memang selalu ramai oleh pengunjung. Dan kini toko itu sepertinya tutup, mengingat ini masih dalam suasana natal. Siwon ingat betul bagaimana ia bisa tahu dengan restoran itu. Kyuhyunnya... Kyuhyun sangat suka dengan spagetti carbonara disana. Ia akan duduk di kursi yang berada di samping jendela, memandang kearah Siwon berdiri , Kyuhyun selalu kesana jika rindu dengan Ibunya. Kedua orang tua mereka berpisah saat Kyuhyun masih bayi.

Dulu, Kyuhyun mengira bahwa dirinya tak pernah punya Ibu karena hanya dibesarkan oleh Ayah dan Kakaknya. Nasib buruk menimpa mereka ketika sang Ayah meninggal dunia. Heechul yang masih berumur sebelas tahun dan Kyuhyun lima tahun harus di titipkan di panti asuhan karena tak ada yang mengurus. Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, Kyuhyun di adopsi oleh sebuah keluarga. Saat itu Kyuhyun harus berpisah dari Heechul yang masih di panti. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Kyuhyun sakit-sakitan. Keluarga itu merasa tak mampu merawat Kyuhyun dan mengembalikannya ke panti.

Ia tahu keberadaan Ibunya saat umurnya 10 tahun. Tak sengaja ia mendengar dari Heechul yang sedang menelpon menyebut soal Ibu mereka dan gadis itu tak akan pernah menemui Ibunya yang kini sudah menikah. Diam-diam Kyuhyun mencari tahu, dan mengetahui dimana Ibunya bekerja. Semenjak itulah saat sedang rindu, Kyuhyun akan menabung untuk makan di restoran itu, memperhatikan Ibunya dari balik jendela.

Hingga umur Heechul 17 tahun, mereka berdua keluar dari panti dengan modal uang hasil kerja paruh waktu yang berhasil Heechul kumpulkan. Mereka menyewa apartemen di pinggiran kota London. Mereka hidup berdua saja dan Heechul yang bekerja. Ia tak pernah memperbolehkan Kyuhyun bekerja dan fokus pada sekolahnya saja. Dan karena kepintarannya, Kyuhyun diterima di Oxford sebagai murid beasiswa. Dan itu...membawa takdirnya bertemu dengan Siwon.

Siwon tak sadar ia sudah berdiri terlalu lama disana. Karena terlalu asyik memikirkan Kyuhyun membuatnya lupa segala hal. Siwon baru saja akan menelpon Zhoumi begitu ada panggilan masuk dari Zhoumi. _Kebetulan sekali_, batinnya. Ia segera mengangkatnya.

"_Halo_, Zhoumi _ge_."

"_Siwon, Aku menemukan jejak Heechul!"_

Siwon merasa hatinya sedikit lebih lega, wajahnya berubah cerah. Sedikit harapan mulai datang. Dia akan bertemu Kyuhyun. _"Really?" _tanyanya, masih tak yakin dengan jawaban Zhoumi.

"_Iya, benar. Sebelumnya dia bekerja di salah satu toko pakaian, tapi memutuskan berhenti. Mereka bilang Heechul pindah ke daerah Dorset."_

"Yes, thanks gege." kata Siwon cepat, ia terlalu bersemangat sekarang.

"_Jangan sungkan. Kita akan pergi kesana bersama, aku akan menjemput kau dan Henry. Jangan pergi sendirian, kau mengerti?" _kata Zhoumi.

"_Yes, Aku akan tunggu di apartemenmu saja. Sampai bertemu."_

Begitu sambungannya terputus, Siwon memasukkan ponselnya ke saku mantel. Bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. _BabyKyu, tunggu aku. Aku akan menjemputmu..._

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_**Hai, sya updated lgi! Kali ini sya mulai membahas tntang tokoh Kyuhyun! Mskipun blum bgtu bnyak. Sya baru bnar2 mengekpos Kyuhyun di chap 4. (Buka rahasia dikit, chap 4 bkal bnyak flash back. Sya bkal buka moment2 Wonkyu nnti!). Oh ya sya sangat snang dapat bnyak review positif dri readers. Gomawo! ^_^**_

_**Di chapter ini sya memang ingin sntai dlu n konfliknya blum gde2 amat. N Siwon bru dpat smngat lgi utk nemuin Kyuhyun. Sya gak mau trbru-bru nylesainnya. Tkutnya mlah jdi jlek.-_-**_

_**Maaf jka msih bnyak kkrangan dlam Fanfic ini. N Sya lpa ngasih tau soal Oxford dan London. Wonkyu dan Zhoury disni emg kliah di Oxford University yg letakny 90 km dri pusat kota London. Mreka biasa k kampus naik kereta dgn nma "London Underground" atau sring d blag "tube". (Kyak sya gitu, kmpus sma rmah jauh. Klu naik mtor mkan wktu stngah jam*Gak ada yang nanya!) Tlong pra readers buat trus review sya. Kasih kritik jika mnurut klian chapter ini gak bgus, oke!?  
**_


	5. Chapter 4 The village boy and the Prince

_**Akhirnya saya lanjutin juga ni fanfic. Sya minta maaf sma para readers yang udah nunggu lnjutan return. Sya telat publish chapter 4 karena tgas kliah sya yang numpuk. Jadi terpaksa, sya ngrjain tgas kliah dlu. Meskipun skrang jg lgi bnyak2nya tgas kliah, akhirnya sya bisa slesai nulis chapter 4 fanfic ini. Hampir sya lupa, Kemaren ad yang nanya, apa Eommanya Kyuhyun itu bule? Jawabannya bukan. Eomma Kyuhyun itu orang korea yang menikah lagi dengan orang Inggris, nama keluarganya pun berubah. Nama aslinya Kim Maeri, dia rubah jadi Marie Watson.**_

_**Oh ya, sya sbenarnya jg bngung sma fanfic ini. Apa sya aja yang ngerasa kalau alur fanfic ini sya buat trlalu cpat? Tlong kritiknya ya readers! Stelah bca jgan lupa review ya! Happy reading!**_

**Title :** Return

**Chapter :** 4

**Main Cast : **

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun (Siwon's Ex-Boyfriend)

**Other Cast :**

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Siwon's Fiance) ***Genderswitch**

Zhou Mi as Zhoumi (Wonkyu's Friend)

Henry Lau as Henry Lau (Wonkyu's Friend)

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun's Sister) ***Genderswitch**

Choi Kiho as Choi Kiho (Siwon's Father)

Kim Sungryung as Choi Sungryung (Siwon's Mother)

.

.

.

_Chapter 4, The Village boy and the Prince..._

.

.

.

.

_Delapan tahun yang lalu di London, 18 Januari_

_._

_._

Author POV

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan pasien menderita _Pulmonary Stenosis. _Penyempitan pada saluran paru-paru yang menyebabkan bilik kanan jantung memompa darah lebih ekstra untuk seluruh anggota tubuh. Penyakit ini bisa kambuh saat pasien kelelahan dan stress. Sepertinya pasien juga sudah lama mengidap penyakit ini, karena terkadang faktor penyakit ini adalah bawaan lahir. Tapi kondisinya sekarang membaik, ia harus istirahat dan menjalani perawatan intensif dua sampai tiga hari kedepan untuk mengecek kestabilan jantung dan paru-parunya."

Siwon mendengarkan penjelasan dokter di depannya itu dengan seksama sebelum kemudian berkata, "Lakukan yang terbaik, dok."

Wanita bergelar dokter itu mengangguk paham, "Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik, tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Siwon mengantar kepergian dokter itu, lantas menutup pintu, kembali berpaling pada Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Pada pergelangan tangan kirinya terpasang jarum infus. Selang oksigen terpasang di hidungnya dan suara kardiograf terdengar teratur. Raut pucat kini terlihat semakin jelas karena pada dasarnya kulit Kyuhyun putih yang tergolong mendekati pucat. Badannya terbungkus selimut hingga sebatas dada. Siwon memperhatikan dada pemuda itu turun naik dengan perlahan.

Kyuhyun belum bangun sejak di pindahkan dari ruang _emergency_ ke ruang rawat VIP itu yang sengaja Siwon pesan agar membuat Kyuhyun nyaman. Ia berjalan menghampiri tubuh Kyuhyun dan duduk dikursi yang berada disamping tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan tangannya menyentuh tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang bebas dari infus, mengenggam cukup erat tangan itu. Dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama sebelum kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Dia ingat betapa paniknya ia beberapa jam yang lalu, saat tubuh Kyuhyun tumbang sebelum kemudian _ambulance_ datang. Andai saja _ambulance_ tak datang cepat, Siwon mungkin sudah menggendong tubuh pemuda itu dalam keadaan panik dan berusaha membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"_Hyung..._"

Siwon tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, reflek mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun, tersenyum menatapnya.

"Hai, Kyu. Akhirnya kau bangun..." ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun melirik sekelilingnya dan sadar ia berada dimana. "Berapa lama aku pingsan...?" tanya pemuda itu lemah dan serak.

"Hampir empat jam. Penyakitmu kambuh, itu yang membuat kau pingsan tadi." jawab Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, "_Hyung _sudah tahu ya?"

Siwon mengangguk,"Tentu saja aku tahu, kau tahu betapa paniknya aku ketika melihatmu kesakitan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "_Mianhae hyung_...karena sudah membuatmu khawatir. Itu sering terjadi jika aku kelelahan..."

"Dan _stress_." tambah Siwon. Kini Kyuhyun tak bersuara lagi, tak mampu bersuara atau ia memang tak mau bersuara. Mata Siwon seolah berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat penyakit Kyuhyun kambuh seperti itu. _Apa karena wanita yang di panggil Eomma oleh Kyuhyun tadi? _batin Siwon.

"Siwon _hyung..._tak menanyakan kenapa aku bisa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu-ragu yang tak di jawab oleh Siwon.

Pemuda itu diam sebelum kemudian menghela nafas, "Aku tak akan bertanya jika kau memang tak mau menceritakannya. _Well_, kita baru bertemu dan tak mungkin langsung membicarakan hal yang terlalu pribadi." ujarnya.

"_A-aniya..._Aku hanya..." serasa ada yang tercekat di tenggorokan Kyuhyun hingga ia diam beberapa saat. Seluruh tubuhnya masih sangat lemah hingga ia pun merasa sulit untuk bicara. Tapi dia tak mau Siwon salah paham, dia tak ingin Siwon menganggapnya tak mau bicara karena mereka baru saling mengenal.

Tangannya yang digenggam oleh Siwon kemudian membalas genggaman itu meski tak terlalu erat. Matanya memandang Siwon lurus, "Aku hanya...belum bisa mengatakannya. Aku terlalu takut hingga...tak ada satupun kata dari hal yang mengangguku dapat kukatakan sekarang. Aku pasti akan mengatakannya suatu hari nanti. _Gomawo_ karena _hyung_ mengkhawatirkanku..." ujarnya dengan suara yang semakin lemah, membuat Siwon merasa bersalah mendengarnya.

"_It's okay_, Kyu. Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara...nanti nafasmu sesak lagi." kata Siwon. Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia juga merasa tubuhnya masih lemas.

"Istirahatlah, dokter bilang kau harus istirahat yang cukup." kata Siwon sedikit berdiri untuk merapatkan selimut Kyuhyun ke atas dada. Cuaca cukup dingin meskipun sudah ada pemanas ruangan, ia tetap antisipasi agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa kedinginan.

"...Heechul _noona_." gumam Kyuhyun pelan dan masih terdengar oleh Siwon.

"_Ne? Nugu?_"tanya Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis,"_Nae noona, hyung..._apa kau sudah menelponnya?"

Siwon kaget karena teringat ia tak menghubungi keluarga Kyuhyun. Bahkan Siwon tak memeriksa tas Kyuhyun yang tadi di bawanya. Siwon terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "_Mian_ Kyu, aku lupa menghubungi keluargamu." katanya.

"_Gwenchana..._aku malah bersyukur _hyung _tidak memberitahunya. _Noona _sedang di Paris, ada _Paris Fashion Week _yang harus di datanginya...dia baru akan pulang minggu depan. Dia akan seperti orang gila jika tahu aku masuk rumah sakit...Jangan menelponnya _hyung._" kata Kyuhyun pelan dan Siwon mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidurlah, kau harus istirahat..."

Kyuhyun cemberut, "Aku sudah tidak mau tidur _hyung_, aku hanya lemas. Istirahat bukan berarti aku harus tidur." kata Kyuhyun, menolak untuk tidur.

"_Eothoke? Geurom_, bagaimana kalau aku menceritakanmu sebuah dongeng?" tanya Siwon dengan nada bercanda.

Meski masih tampak lemah dan pucat, mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar mendengar perkataan Siwon, "_Jinja...? Palli..."_

Siwon terkekeh pelan, ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan benar-benar setuju kalau ia membacakan dongeng. Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang terperangkap dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Tapi itulah nilai plus pemuda manis ini. Dia akan semakin tampak polos dan lucu di mata Siwon."_Arraso...chakkaman."_ Pemuda itu berpindah posisi duduk, dia duduk di tepi ranjang dekat kaki Kyuhyun dan mulai berpikir.

"Pada zaman dahulu kala," ia mulai bercerita, "di sebuah negeri yang sangat jauh yang di perintah oleh raja yang bijaksana, hiduplah seorang pemuda desa yang tinggal bersama kakak perempuannya. Pemuda itu punya wajah yang cantik, rambutnya hitam sehitam arang dan sehitam langit malam, matanya sangat bening dan polos seperti air, dan kuit putih pucat sepucat bulan purnama. Astaga, sepertinya pemuda itu mirip denganmu, Kyu. Mengejutkan, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, berusaha meredakan debar jantungnya ketika menyadari bahwa Siwon menyamakan dirinya dengan pemuda desa dalam ceritanya, pemuda yang dibilangnya cantik. "Siwon _hyung, _aku bukan cantik. Tapi tampan."

Siwon tersenyum jahil, "Mana ada yang berkata begitu melihat wajahmu yang seperti perempuan itu." ujarnya, membuat Kyuhyun cemberut. "Mau kulanjutkan ceritanya?"

Meskipun dengan wajah cemberut, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dan pemuda itu sangat suka bermain biola , sama sepertimu," lanjut Siwon. "Dia bermain biola dimanapun ia berada. Di dalam rumah, di tengah jalan, di alun-alun desa, dimana saja. Dan walaupun sudah di larang oleh kakaknya, pemuda itu juga suka bermain biola di hutan, diantara kicauan burung dan ditemani kupu-kupu.

"Suatu hari ketika ia sedang bermain biola di hutan seperti biasa, ia mendengar keributan. Ternyata sang pangeran berburu rubah bersama para pengawal. itulah pertama kalinya si pemuda desa melihat sang pangeran dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Oh ya, kau ingin aku menggambarkan rupa sang pangeran?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Apakah kau akan berkata bahwa sang pangeran memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama denganmu?"

Siwon berpura-pura berpikir keras. "Hmm...Ya, sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir, dia hampir mirip denganku. Tampan, tinggi, penuh pesona, dan memiliki karisma yang luar biasa."

Kali ini Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan tawanya, tapi kemudian pemuda menghentikan tawanya ketika nafasnya agak sesak ketika tertawa keras. Siwon menatap khawatir pemuda itu. "Hei, jangan tertawa terlalu keras. Kau tak ingat kalau sedang sakit? Bahkan kau harus pakai benda itu." tunjuk Siwon pada selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidung Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchana, hyung_...lanjutkan ceritanya." pinta Kyuhyun setelah sesak nafasnya reda.

"Oke, sampai dimana kita tadi?" tanya Siwon.

"Sang pangeran sedang berburu," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ya, sang pangeran sedang berburu bersama rombongan pengawalnya. Si pemuda desa ingin melihat sang pangeran dari dekat, supaya ia bisa menggambarkannya dengan jelas ketika meceritakannya kejadian langka itu pada teman-temannya di desa nanti. Namun gerakannya entah bagaimana membuat kuda hitam pangeran terkejut dan mendompak. Sang pangeran terlempar dari kuda dan jatuh ke tanah dengan keras. Untunglah dia hanya luka lecet di tangannya karena terjatuh.

"Sang pangeran awalnya ingin marah dan menghukum pemuda yang telah membuatnya terjatuh itu. Tapi begitu melihat si pemuda desa yang ketakutan, sang pangeran tidak jadi marah. Dan pemuda itu tidak jadi di hukum oleh sang pangeran dan di lepaskan. Sang pangeran pun kembali ke istana."

Mata Kyuhyun sudah terasa berat, tapi ia menahannya agar mendengar cerita Siown sampai akhir. Aneh, padahal tadi dia tidak mengantuk sama sekali. "Apa mereka bertemu lagi setelah itu?" tanyanya.

Siwon pura-pura berpikir. "Mungkin si pemuda ingin bertemu dengan sang pangeran, tapi ia sadar kalau sang pengeran tinggal di istana yang di jaga ketat oleh para pengawal. Akhirnya si pemuda desa pergi ke hutan dan bermain biola disana. Ia terlalu larut dalam permainan biolanya dan tak sadar kalau sang pangeran sudah berdiri di belakangnya, mengagumi permainan biola pemuda itu."

Kini Kyuhyun sudah tak mampu menahan kantuknya, sesekali matanya terpejam. Melihat itu, Siwon terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian berkata tegas, "Ceritanya kita lanjutkan lain hari. Sekarang si pemuda desa harus tidur."

"Siwon _hyung _terdengar seperti _Appa..."_ gumam Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, "Tidurlah, _jaljayo._"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia kini terlalu mengantuk. Setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur, Siwon kembali duduk di kursi. Tangannya dengan perlahan mengelus pelan rambut Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum sendiri mengingat kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun yang terjadi secara instan. Hei, mereka baru bertemu belum genap dua hari dia mengenal pemuda itu dan kini mereka seperti orang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama.

Siwon pun mulai heran dengan perasaannya. Pertama kali bertemu Kyuhyun jantungnya berdegup kencang, begitu juga tadi di ruang studio. Apakah ini...Siwon dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, jantungnya kini jadi berdegup kencang ketika mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu. Dipandanginya lagi wajah Kyuhyun yang tidur dengan seksama. Dia masih belum yakin...tapi apakah itu mungkin?

Siwon hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "..._Can it be love_, Kyu?"

.

.

===WK===

.

.

"Akhirnya aku bisa pulang!" teriak Kyuhyun kegirangan.

Siwon terkekeh pelan mendengar Kyuhyun yang bersorak kegirangan ketika dokter mengijinkannya pulang setelah dirawat selama tiga hari. Selesai mengurus masalah administrasi, kini ia sedang membantu pemuda itu merapikan beberapa pakaiannya ke dalam tas sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali sibuk dengan _PSP_nya. Setelah beberapa hari mengenal pemuda itu, Siwon akhirnya mulai banyak tahu kebiasaan-kebiasaan Kyuhyun. Salah satunya bermain _game_. Pemuda itu sangat suka dengan _game_ dan sulit lepas dengan benda kotak berwarna hitam yang kini sibuk ia mainkan. Selain itu pemuda itu juga mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Kemarin, saat Henry dan Zhoumi datang menjenguk, Kyuhyun sangat mudah akrab dengan Zhoumi. Kalau dengan Henry, tentu saja Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudahnya akrab, mengingat mereka satu fakultas. Dan jangan lupakan, ia juga sudah sangat akrab dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Well done_." kata Siwon setelah selesai memasukkan barang-barang Kyuhyun. Dia menjinjing tas itu dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "_Come on_ Kyu. Zhoumi dan Henry sedang menunggu dibawah." katanya, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ia masih sibuk dengan PSPnya. Siwon hanya bisa geleng kepala sebelum kemudian langsung mengambil benda itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon _hyung_! Kembalikan." pinta Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut.

Siwon memasang wajah cemberut juga, "Kita harus pulang Kyu. Aku sudah lapar dan lagipula Zhoumi juga Henry sudah menunggu di bawah. Ayo, cepat. Aku akan mengembalikan _PSP_mu nanti."

Dengan wajah cemberut akhirnya Kyuhyun berjalan menghentak-hentak, mengikuti Siwon yang berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat itu. Siwon yang berjalan di depan Kyuhyun tertawa dalam hati karena berhasil melihat betapa manisnya pemuda itu ketika dia cemberut. Dan kini dia sedang merajuk. Ia dapat mendengar suara sepatu Kyuhyun yang menghentak-hentak saat berjalan. Tapi Siwon pura-pura tidak peduli, masih ingin menjahili Kyuhyun.

Setelah lama mendiamkan Kyuhyun, Siwon akhirnya tak tega juga. Dan saat mereka berjalan di lobi rumah sakit, Siwon mendengar suara biola yang sangat merdu. "Hei Kyu, itu suara―" ia baru saja menoleh kebelakang ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah tak ada di belakangnya. "Kyu!?" Siwon menoleh kesegala arah dan tak menemukan dimanapun wajah Kyuhyun.

**Author POV End**

.

.

===WK===

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku memasang wajah cemberut ketika Siwon _hyung_ mengambil _PSP_ku. Dan dia berkata akan mengembalikannya nanti setelah mereka sampai di tempat Zhoumi _ge _dan Henry menunggu. Aku hanya bisa menurut ketika mendengar itu, padahal sebentar lagi aku akan berhasil menyelesaikan game itu. Gara-gara Siwon _hyung_!

Kuhentak-hentakkan kakiku sambil berjalan, berharap Siwon hyung akan sadar kalau aku merajuk. Tapi lihatlah dia sekarang! Menoleh pun tidak.

Akhirnya aku berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekelilingku. Dan pandanganku langsung tertuju pada seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di sudut lobi. Wajahnya oriental, sangat meyakinkan kalau dia orang Asia. Umurnya kira-kira sebelas atau dua belas tahun. Dan dilihat dari pakaiannya, anak itu adalah pasien disini. Yang membuatku penasaran adalah anak itu punya biola! Tapi...dia kini memandang sedih biolanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung menghampiri anak itu. "Halo, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku padanya. Anak itu langsung menoleh, awalnya dia sedikit takut melihat aku―orang asing yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara.

"_Don't be afraid_...Aku hanya penasaran karena benda ini." tunjukku pada biola yang di tangannya. Dan akhirnya aku tahu kenapa ia memandang sedih biolanya. Salah satu senar biolanya putus.

"Kau bersedih karena ini. Apa kau punya senar yang baru?" tanyaku.

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Apa kau bisa memasangnya? Aku tak bisa melakukannya." tanyanya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kalau urusan memasang senar biola, itu sudah hal biasa bagiku. Sejak masih SMA, aku sudah terbiasa memasangnya sendiri tanpa harus pergi ke toko alat musik. "Sini, aku bantu." kataku.

Ia langsung menyerahkan biola dan senar baru padaku. Dengan teliti langsung kupasang senarnya. "Apa sudah lama kau bermain biola?" tanyaku sambil sesekali menoleh kearahnya.

"Sejak tahu lalu." jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau sudah bisa memainkan banyak lagu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Belum terlalu banyak, hanya beberapa saja. Kalau kau? Apa kau seorang _violis_?" tanyanya padaku. Aku tersenyum sambil terus memasang senar biolanya.

"Ya, sejak umur tujuh tahun. Sekarang aku kuliah jurusan musik klasik...ah, selesai!" kataku lalu menyerahkan biola itu padanya.

"Berlatihlah yang rajin. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi violis handal jika kau terus berusaha." kataku pada anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Akan kuingat itu. Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanyanya.

"Kyuhyun. Siapa namamu?"

"Ah, kau orang Korea juga. Namaku Kim Junmyeon, tapi teman-temanku lebih suka memanggilku Suho. Senang berkenalan dengamu, _hyung_." kata anak laki-laki yang sudah kuketahui namanya Suho.

"Senang juga berkenalan denganmu." kataku lalu mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"_Hyung, _bolehkah aku minta bantuanmu sekali lagi?" tanya Suho dengan ragu-ragu.

Dengan senang aku mengangguk senang,"Tentu, kau mau minta bantuan apa?"

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

===WK===

.

.

Author POV

"_Aish_...dimana anak itu? Dia pasti masih merajuk karena aku mengambil _PSP_nya. _Pabo_ Siwon! Sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu terkadang seperti anak kecil. Kenapa kau malah mengambil _PSP_nya?" kata Siwon dengan tampang kusut. Dipandanginya sekeliling, dan ia heran ketika melihat beberapa orang pergi ke arah luar. Ada apa disana? Bukankah itu asal suara biola tadi?

_Ah! Mungkin Kyuhyun disana, _pikir Siwon. Segera dihampirinya tempat keramaian itu. Dan kagetnya bukan main dirinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Henry ada disana. Merekalah yang berduet memainkan biola. Semua orang memandang terpukau kearah mereka berdua. Salah satunya, Zhoumi!

Segera di hampirinya Zhoumi dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Zhoumi langsung menoleh dan tersenyum ketika tahu kalau yang meneuk pundaknya adalah Siwon. "Dari mana saja kau? Aku dan Henry tadi menemukan Kyuhyun disini. Lihat, mereka sekarang sedang melangsungkan konser dadakan." kata Zhoumi sebelum kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Aku mencari Kyuhyun tadi, anak itu menghilang entah kemana. Kupikir dia merajuk padaku karena _PSP_nya kusita. Ternyata dia disini." kataku sambil terus mengamati Kyuhyun dan Henry.

Kyuhyun dan Henry tampak sangat menikmati duet mereka. Siwon tak tahu apa judul lagu yang mereka berdua mainkan. Tapi yang pasti lagu itu sangat indah di dengar, Kyuhyun dan Henry sangat piawai dalam hal ini.

Tanpa sadar Siwon sudah tersenyum sekarang. Pandangannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang tampak sangat senang saat bermain biola. Pemuda itu tampak begitu bersinar di matanya. Dan deg! Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak kencang. Siwon tersenyum tipis ketika merasakan itu. Dan sesaat, ia seolah terlupa pada do'anya pada Tuhan. Karena kini...ia sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda...

.

.

===WK===

.

.

"Penampilan _hyung _tadi bagus sekali. Aku senang melihatnya, begitu juga Kris." kata Suho pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini pemuda itu akan berpamitan pulang pada Suho dan temannya, Kris. Tadi, ternyata Suho meminta bantuannya untuk memainkan biola di depan Kris, salah seorang pasien juga di rumah sakit itu. Kris tidak bisa menonton acara orkestra yang di adakan oleh Ayahnya karena kakiya cidera setelah jatuh dari papan seluncur. Dan sekarang Kris sudah tampak senang.

"Sama-sama. Semoga kalian berdua cepat sembuh. Bye!" kata Kyuhyun pamit. Ia segera berjalan menghampiri Siwon, Zhoumi dan Henry yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana.

"Anak-anak yang manis." kata Henry, memuji Suho dan Kris yang masih berada di tempat yang sama dan tersenyum kearah mereka.

Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya sebelum kemudian Siwon mencubit pelan pipinya. Meskipun pelan, tetap saja Kyuhyun reflek mengaduh karena di cubit oleh Siwon. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh kearah Siwon yang kini menatapnya kesal, lebih tepatnya berpura-pura kesal.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar nakal hari ini. Apa kau tak tahu kalau aku mencarimu kemana-mana?" ujar Siwon masih berpura-pura kesal. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang terlalu polos hanya menunduk karena merasa bersalah. Memang sih, ia tiba-tiba menghilang dan membuat Siwon khawatir. Tapi ia begitu juga karena Siwon membuatnya kesal. Dan begitu melihat biola, tentu saja Kyuhyun seperti menemukan harta karun.

"..._S-sorry..._" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, itupun sangat pelan.

"Siwon, jangan memarahi Kyuhyun. Dia bisa menangis jika kau melakukan itu." kata Henry.

"Aku tidak menangis!" kata Kyuhyun tidak terima, tapi matanya berkaca-kaca serperti akan menangis. Mau tak mau ketiganya menahan tawa melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

Siwon akhirnya tersenyum maklum, "_Arasso, uljima._ _Hyung _tidak marah. Jangan lakukan lagi, mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Iya, Siwon _hyung._ Aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Jadi, tolong kembalikan _PSP_ku." katanya sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta Siwon mengembalikan _PSP_nya. Akhirnya Siwon mengambil PSP Kyuhyun dari tas pakaian yang dibawanya dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu. Dan lihat, betapa cerianya Kyuhyun ketika mendapatkan benda kesayangannya itu lagi.

Zhoumi langsung menyela, "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Aku sudah lapar." keluhnya.

"Baiklah, kita makan dimana?" tanya Siwon.

"Hmmm...bagaimana kalau makan di restoran Jepang? Sudah lama aku tidak makan _sushi_." usul Henry.

"Ide yang bagus. Bagaimana, Kyu?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang kini kembali sibuk dengan _PSP_nya. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Siwon harus bersabar menghadapi pemuda itu. "Sepertinya Kyuhyun setuju. Ayo kita pergi." kata Siwon sambil memegang bahu Kyuhyun, menuntun pemuda yang sangat fokus bermain _game _itu untuk berjalan. Siwon tersenyum ketika ia bisa mencium wangi Kyuhyun yang sangat berdekatan dengannya sekarang. Ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang kini masih siuk dengan dunianya, dalam hati berkata, _Kyu,sekarang aku sadar kalau ini cinta. Tapi aku tak tahu kapan akan mengungkapkannya. Tapi yang pasti...Aku akan melakukannya. Kuharap saat aku mengungkapkannya, kau juga merasakan yang sama Kyu..._

.

.

===WK===

.

.

_Masa sekarang di Dorset-Inggris, 2 Januari ..._

_._

_._

**Siwon POV**

Sudah seminggu sejak kami tiba di Dorset, salah satu provinsi Dorset-ibukota Dorchester. Kami menyewa apartemen kecil di sana dan terus mencari jejak Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Tapi belum ada perkembangan yang berarti, membuat Henry dan Zhoumi juga mulai kelelahan. Mereka bahkan terlalu sibuk mencari Kyuhyun hingga tak peduli dengan acara tahun baru, begitupula aku. Jika saat ini aku tak melihat wajahku di depan cermin kamar mandi, mungkin aku tak pernah tahu seperti apa wajahku sekarang...wajah yang kini tampak kusut, dengan rambut yang berantakan, kantung mata yang menghitam dan jenggot yang mulai tumbuh karena tak pernah di cukur. Sungguh, ini mulai melelahkan dan terasa sia-sia. Aku mulai merasa lelah...

"Siwon, apa kau di dalam?" terdengar suara Zhoumi memanggilku dari luar. Segera kubasuh mukaku dengan air dan mengelapnya menggunakan handuk. Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapati Zhoumi berdiri di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, _ge_?" tanyaku.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan di ruang tengah, Henry ada disana." kata Zhoumi sebelum kemudian berjalan kearah Henry yang kini duduk bersandar di sofa. Aku pun ikut berkumpul dan duduk di salah satu sofa, berhadapan dengan Henry dan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menghela nafas dalam, "Ini sudah seminggu. _And...we can't find him, right?"_

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Zhoumi melirik Henry yang hanya diam dan menunduk sebelum kemudian melihat kearahku lagi, "Sebentar lagi aku harus kembali bekerja dan Henry harus melakukan persiapan untuk konser amalnya yang tinggal satu bulan lagi. Kami...dengan terpaksa harus kembali ke London." ujar Zhoumi, "_Listen, _Siwon. Kami masih ingin sekali membantumu, tapi kami rasa sekarang tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan disini. Kita sudah mengelilingi seluruh sudut kota ini dan apa yang kita temukan? Kita tak menemukan apapun. Mungkin mereka berdua memang tak pernah ada disini. Kita sudah berusaha Siwon, mungkin Tuhan hanya belum memperbolehkanmu dan Kyuhyun bertemu sekarang. Pergi dari sini bukan berarti kita gagal menemukannya Siwon. Kita akan menemukannya, aku percaya itu."

Aku menghela napas panjang, "Tapi waktuku semakin sedikit, tinggal seminggu lagi sebelum hari pernikahanku. _Abeoji_ akan semakin gencar mencariku ah―bukan, aku yakin dia sudah menemukanku. Tapi dia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyeretku kembali ke Korea." ujarku.

Kutatap Zhoumi dan Henry dengan senyum yang kuusahakan setulus mungkin. "Aku rasa kalian saja yang kembali ke London. Aku akan kembali setelah memastikan kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar tak ada disini." kata-kataku membuat Henry langsung menoleh padaku.

"Disini? Sendirian? Hentikan ini Siwon! Aku tahu kau tertekan dengan semua ini. Kyuhyun dan Ayahmu yang _cr*zy_ itu! Tapi, kita akan menemukan cara lain! Aku akan mencari bantuan dengan beberapa detektif dan meminta bantuan untuk mengecek _pasport _dan _visa_ Kyuhyun, siapa tahu dia―"

"Henry, _stop it_." kata Zhoumi tegas, memotong perkataan Henry.

"_But, mimi-ge_! Kau akan meninggalkannya disini! _Look at him!_ Dia sangat berantakan dan hampir gila! Apa kau tega meningalkannya disini!" kata Henry dengan emosi.

"Aku mungkin akan menyerah setelah aku tak menemukannya disini." kataku akhirnya kemudian, aku tak ingin melihat perdebatan Zhoumi dan Henry hanya karena aku. Henry dan Zhoumi langsung menoleh kearahku dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Henry menatapku dengan tajam, "_Are you serious...? _Choi Siwon _are you cr*zy!? _Kau pikir hanya kau yang ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun!? Aku juga melakukan kesalahan padanya! Aku juga mau minta maaf padanya karena aku menyalahkannya tentang apa yang terjadi di antara kalian! Aku..."

Segera kupotong kata-kata Henry dan berkata,"_I'm sorry _Henry..._This is my choice, I can't do this anymore. _Setiap hari aku merasa semakin gila karena tak menemukan apapun. Kyuhyunku tak dimanapun...Dan aku mulai lelah. Aku bersalah disini. Karena aku...Kyuhyun gagal meraih impiannya, hidupnya hancur sekarang dia menghilang...dan hanya sedikit harapan dalam hatiku ini untuk menemukannya. Andaikan memang tak bisa bertemu kembali...hanya kebahagiaannya yang kudoakan meski tak bisa menebus dosaku padanya. Biarkan aku mencoba untuk terakhir kali."

Hatiku terasa sakit mengucapkan setiap kata-kata itu. Ya, aku merasa lelah meskipun hati ini tak pernah lelah untuk mencintainya. Aku merasa putus asa, setiap memikirkan bayangan kalau _Abeoji_ terus memantauku dari jauh. Dan aku merasa bersalah karena melibatkan Kibum dalam hidupku dan menghancurkan hatinya. Aku merasa tubuhku penuh dengan beban...hingga tanpa sadar air mata menetes di pipiku.

Henry menatapku nanar, "Lakukan yang kau inginkan...aku tak bisa memaksamu." katanya sebelum berdiri dan pergi masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara Zhoumi masih diam dan menatapku.

Zhoumi menghela napas panjang, "Aku mendukung apapun keputusanmu Siwon..." katanya akhirnya.

"Aku akan membantu Henry menyiapkan koper kami." kata Zhoumi sebelum pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri di ruang tengah.

Kusandarkan tubuhku di sofa, memejamkan mata sebelum bergumam lirih, "Apa yang kulakukan sudah benar, Kyu...?"

**Siwon POV End**

.

.

===WK===

.

.

**Author POV**

"Kami akan pergi sekarang, jaga dirimu."

Zhoumi berpamitan dengan Siwon, sementara Henry sudah masuk ke mobil tanpa mengatakan apapun. Siwon tersenyum dan mengangguk, "_Take care _Zhoumi _ge_..." katanya.

Zhoumi tersenyum, "_I hope you can find him. Don't give up _Siwon..." katanya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Siwon, memberi semangat. Siwon tersenyum sebelum kemudian melirik Henry yang hanya diam di mobil tanpa menoleh kearah Siwon. Siwon tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah Henry yang marah padanya.

"Jangan pikirkan Henry. Dia hanya marah sebentar dan dalam beberapa hari ia akan kembali seperti semula." kata Zhoumi. "Kami pergi sekarang, jangan terlalu lelah dan makanlah dengan teratur."

Pemuda itu kemudian masuk ke mobil dan melambaikan tangan sebentar pada Siwon sebelum mobil mereka melaju pergi dan tak terlihat lagi. Sementara Siwon masih berdiri disana beberapa saat, memandang langit pagi yang mendung di kota Dorchester.

"Baiklah, waktunya mencari Kyuhyun." kata Siwon, merapatkan mantel hitamnya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Menyusuri kota Doschester untuk yang kesekian kalinya...

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 5 The Happiness

**Akhirnya sya bisa updated lgi! Minta maaf sma readers krna bru skrg sya updatednya...T_T Kmren Sya lgi sbuk mau dkat UAS n sbnerny sya lgi gak ada ide *Gak ad yg nanya! Sya gak tau chapter ini bgus atau enggak...jujur sya gak prcaya kalau gak updated, sya kyak sbel gtu liat yg updated d FFN rata2 smuany EXO pairing. Bkanny gak ska EXO, tpi sya rndu FF Suju pairing. Smga readers ska sma FF ni dan ngsih review terus. Yg blum review tlong review oke! Slmat mmbaca! ^_^**

.

.

.

**Title :** Return

**Chapter :** 5

**Main Cast : **

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun (Siwon's Ex-Boyfriend)

**Other Cast :**

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Siwon's Fiance) ***Genderswitch**

Zhou Mi as Zhoumi (Wonkyu's Friend)

Henry Lau as Henry Lau (Wonkyu's Friend)

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun's Sister) ***Genderswitch**

Choi Kiho as Choi Kiho (Siwon's Father)

Kim Sungryung as Choi Sungryung (Siwon's Mother)

Tan Hangeng as Tan Hangeng (Heechul's Husband)

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin

.

.

.

_Chapter 5, The Happiness  
_

.

.

.

.

_Masa sekarang di Paris-Perancis, 3 Januari..._

.

.

Bayangan dirinya samar-samar memantul di kaca jendela di kamarnya. Langit diluar terlihat hitam dan gelap. Tampaknya salju tak akan turun malam itu. Cho Kyuhyun duduk di sofa kamarnya dan memandang keluar jendela tanpa benar-benar memandang sesuatu. Ia sudah disana sejak setengah jam yang lalu tanpa melakukan apapun. Tangannya menggengam sebuah buku yang sudah tampak kusam karena terlalu sering di buka.

"Kyu," suara itu mengintrupsinya. Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang wanita yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Tan Heechul, kakaknya yang sudah berganti nama keluarga itu memandanginya dengan senyum. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum.

"_Noona_, kenapa belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru saja menidurkan Luhan. Dan Hangeng belum pulang, aku menunggunya." kata Heechul, menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk disamping pemuda itu.

"Kau sudah minum obatmu? Lalu, kenapa kau juga belum tidur? Bukankah besok kau akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali?"tanya wanita itu, menggapai tangan kiri Kyuhyun dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Sudah tadi...Dan sekarang aku hanya belum mengantuk," ujarnya sebelum kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya di bahu kakaknya itu. Menggenggam tangan Heechul yang menggenggam tangannya. Cukup lama tak ada yang bicara sebelum akhirnya Heechul buka suara. "Apa benar _noona_ tak perlu menemanimu besok? _Noona_ akan bicara dengan Hangeng soal itu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Sekarang _noona_ sudah menikah, punya suami dan anak perempuan. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Besok aku akan pergi dengan Changmin." ujarnya.

"Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu sepenuhnya padanya." keluh Heechul sambil mengusap pelan rambut Kyuhyun.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, sifat _over protective_ kakaknya itu belum juga hilang. "Jangan begitu, dia sudah berjasa banyak dalam hidup kita. Tanpa dia _noona_ juga tak akan mungkin bertemu dengan Hangeng _gege_ dan memiliki Luhan."

Heechul tersenyum pasrah, "Apa boleh buat, dia memang salah satu jalanku untuk bertemu Hangeng..." Mata wanita itu kemudian meredup. "...Dan jalanmu untuk pergi meninggalkan Siwon." lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa mendengar perkataan Heechul. Tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun semakin menggenggam erat buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Dan setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun dapat mengeluarkan suaranya, "...Apa kebahagiaan akan mendatangiku, _noona_?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Mata Heechul berkaca-kaca mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, wanita itu kemudian membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. "Pengorbanan yang kau lakukan akan memberikanmu kebahagiaan nantinya Kyu...Kau akan menemukannya. Kebahagiaan yang seutuhnya...Bukankah dulu _Appa_ pernah mengatakannya?"

Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi kepalanya di keruk leher Heechul dan mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Matanya terpejam ketika setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Dengan suara yang benar-benar lirih Kyuhyun berkata,"...Aku...berusaha mempercayainya...sangat berusaha mempercayainya..."

"_**Kebahagiaan adalah hak bagi semua orang...Appa mengatakan itu padaku. Dan aku berusaha terus mempercayai kata-katanya itu. Meski mungkin kebahagiaanku masih jauh dan bukan bersamamu...Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan untukmu hyung. Kebahagiaan sepenuhnya untukmu..."**_

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

_Masa sekarang di Dorset (Dorchester)-Inggris, 4 Januari..._

_._

.

.

Pagi itu suhu cuaca Dorchester kurang bersahabat. Badai salju membuat Siwon harus pasrah tinggal di Apartemen saat ini. Dua hari sejak Zhoumi dan Henry kembali ke London, Siwon selalu pergi di pagi hari dan pulang ke Apartemen di malam hari. Dan jadwal makannya kacau meskipun Zhoumi terus menelponnya, mengingatkan pemuda itu untuk tidak lupa mengisi perutnya. Tapi Siwon terlalu sibuk mencari Kyuhyun hingga ia melupakan bahwa tubuhnya butuh asupan gizi. Kini lihatlah, tubuhnya yang biasa proposional kini terlihat agak kurus. Wajahnya juga semakin kacau dengan mata cekung dan kantung mata yang menghitam. Jenggotnya mulai tumbuh membuatnya semakin terlihat berantakan.

Pemuda itu kini duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tengah, melihat kearah jendela―memandang badai salju yang sedang terjadi di Dochester. Pandangan memang kearah jendela, tapi pikirannya tidak kesana. Kini sudah hari kelima menjelang pernikahannya. Ia mulai putus asa dan tak sanggup menahan rasa stress karena tak berhasil menemukan Kyuhyun.

Siwon bangkit ketika sadar kalau ia harus makan. Ya, terkadang ia ingat kalau dirinya harus hidup unutk bisa menemukan Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Siwon mulai melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

Gedung apartemen itu terdiri dari tiga lantai. Dan lantai pertama adalah restoran jepang. Selama beberapa hari tinggal disana, Siwon, Zhoumi dan Henry biasa makan malam di restoran itu. Karena sejak pagi mereka akan keluar dari rumah pergi mengelilingi kota dan kantor polisi untuk menemukan Kyuhyun.

Dan begitu ia turun ke bawah menuju tangga ke restoran, dan pemandangan yang di suguhkan padanya adalah tempat itu yang belum ada satu pelangganpun. Di balik _counter sushi_ terlihat seorang pria yang biasanya memakai baju _chef_ berwarna putih dengan ikat kepala khas jepang berwarna hitam sedang memotong sesuatu di sana.

Siwon segera menuju ke tempat pria itu. Duduk disalah satu bangku _counter,_ membuat pria paruh baya itu menoleh. Ia langsung tersenyum ketika tahu kalau yang baru saja duduk di bangku adalah Siwon.

"Selamat pagi, hari ini restoran sedang tutup. Aku hanya sedang menyiapkan menu baru untuk restoran ini." kata pria paruh baya itu sambil sibuk menata _sushi_ di atas piring dan menaruhnya di depan Siwon. "Kau orang pertama yang mencicipinya." kata pria itu lagi.

Siwon diam beberapa saat menatap piring itu, sebeum kemudian mengambil sumpit dan memakan salah satu potongan _sushi_. Enak, kata itu yang terpikir oleh Siwon sekarang. Beberapa hari terakhir ia makan tanpa memandang rasanya. Dan setelah beberapa hari, baru kali ini ia makan dengan merasakan itu lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Enakkah?" tanya pria itu lagi.

Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring, menatap pria itu dan berkata, "Ini enak. Maaf hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan...tapi, ini makanan pertama yang kupikirkan enak setelah beberapa hari ini."

Pria paruh baya itu terkekeh pelan, "Tak apa. Aku senang karena kau bilang itu enak. Karena semenjak kedua temanmu pergi, kau tidak makan malam disini."

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil. Benar, sejak dua hari terakhir dia tidak makan malam sama sekali. Dia pulang larut malam dan langsung masuk ke apartemennya tanpa menoleh kearah restoran ini sama sekali.

"Kau pasti belum tahu namaku, aku Takeda Kihara. Aku pemilik gedung apartemen sekaligus restoran ini." katanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Siwon Choi. Maaf karena baru sekarang memperkenalkan diri." kata Siwon, tak enak dengan pria di depannya itu.

Takeda menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sebenarnya sudah mengenalmu, dari kedua temanmu itu, Zhoumi dan Henry. Mereka juga bilang kalau kalian sedang mencari seorang pemuda, benarkan?" tanya Takeda. "Dan dari yang kulihat kalian belum juga menemukannya."

Siwon mengangguk pelan. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika ingat kalau ia masih belum menemukan Kyuhyun.

Takeda menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak tahu seberapa berat masalahmu sekarang. Dan apa yang membuatmu terus mencari pemuda itu. Aku tak seharusnya ikut campur. Tapi menurutku, pemuda itu memang tak ada disini. Sudah sangat lama aku tinggal disini, hampir 15 tahun. Aku tahu benar orang-orang Asia yang tinggal di kota ini. Dan aku rasa...pemuda yang kalian cari itu tak ada disini." ujar Takeda panjang lebar.

"Tapi, jika kau ingin lebih memastikan. Kau datang saja ke orang-orang Korea yang aku kenal disini. Tak banyak orang Korea tinggal di kota ini, jadi aku cukup mengenal mereka. Besok aku akan memberikan alamat-alamat mereka padamu." katanya lalu menepuk pelan bahu Siwon.

Dengan cepat Siwon segera menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Terima kasih banyak, tuan. Anda sangat membantu saya. Terima kasih." kata Siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Lagi-lagi Takeda tersenyum, "Pasti kau sangat menyayanginya...dia adikmu?"tanyanya.

Siwon tersenyum dengan air mata yang kini mengalir dipipinya. "Dia...segalanya dalam hidupku."

"_**Kebaikan seseorang harus kita hargai seumur hidup kita. Sekecil apapun itu...sekecil apapun kemungkinan hal yang kita dapatkan dari kebaikan orang itu. Kita...harus mengingatnya, hyung. Karena dimata Tuhan, itu juga diperhitungkan..."**_

.

.

.

===WKW===

.

.

.

_Delapan tahun yang lalu di London-Inggris, 20 April..._

.

.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang baru saja keluar sampai di depan gedung fakultas musik. Tampak Henry dan Zhoumi juga baru saja tiba entah dari mana.

"_I'm sorry..._ mengujiku lebih keras dari biasanya. Dia bilang ingin aku bergabung dengan kelompok orkestra binaannya. Aishh...tanganku terasa pegal." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya yang terasa pegal.

"Maksudmu, Helios Orkestra? Oh, aku juga ditawari untuk bergabung. Senangnya karena aku akan punya teman disana." kata Henry dengan senangnya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merengut kesal karena Henry memukul bahunya yang juga terasa sakit. "Aku belum yakin untuk menerimanya. Kudengar latihannya cukup keras." katanya.

Siwon mendekati Kyuhyunn dan perlahan memijat pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik kau memeang tak usah ikut. Penyakitmu bisa kambuh kalau kau terlalu kelelahan." ujarnya kemudian tersenyum ketika melihat Kyuhyun sepertinya merasa nyaman karena pijatannya.

"Aku tak selemah itu Siwon _hyung_! Bukan karena kondisi tubuhku yang membuat aku belum yakin..." ujar Kyuhyun kemudian diam cukup lama. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga membuat ketiga orang di sekitarnya heran.

"Hei, aku sudah lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita ma―"

"Siwon _Oppa!_"

Suara itu mengintrupsi Siwon untuk berhenti bicara. Mereka berempat menoleh kearah asal suara itu. Tak jauh dari mereka berdiri seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bergelombang, wajahnya putih pucat, mata hitam. Pakaiannya sangat modis dengan sweater putih, rok pendek dan sepatu boots senada.

Siwon kaget ketika ia tahu siapa gadis itu. "Kibummie!" ucapnya senang, sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

Kibum tersenyum manis pada Siwon. "Senangnya _Oppa_ masih ingat denganku. Padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, terakhir dua tahun yang lalu saat pulang ke Seoul." katanya senang.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Adik kecilku yang manis!" kata Siwon kemudian mencubit pelan pipi kanan Kibum. "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang liburan di London. Karena ingat _Oppa _tinggal di London, aku meminta alamatmu dari Kiho _Abeoji_. Tapi _Abeoji_ bilang kalau sekarang kau ada di kampus, jadi aku kemari." ujar Kibum kemudian menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Henry. "Itu teman-teman _Oppa_?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Ayo aku perkenalkan pada mereka." ajaknya kemudian berjalan kearah ketiganya diikuti Kibum.

"Hei, kenalkan ini Kim Kibum. Dia adalah teman kecilku di Korea. Sekarang dia sedang liburan disini." kata Siwon memperkenalkan Kibum.

"_Hello, _namaku Kim Kibum. Kalian bisa panggil aku Kibum." kata Kibum dengan sopan.

"_Nice to meet you _Kibum. Namaku Zhoumi dan disampingku ini Henry dan Kyuhyun."

Henry mengangkat tangannya sebentar sambil tersenyum, "Senang bertemu denganmu. _Welcome to UK!_"

Siwon menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih diam beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian dengan sopan pemuda itu membungkuk sedikit, "_Annyeonghaseyo, _Cho Kyuhyun _imnida._"

"Senang sekali bisa berkenalan dengan teman-teman Siwon _oppa_. Siwon _oppa_ bukan orang yang mudah bergaul saat dia masih tinggal di Korea. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir apakah ia bisa bergaul dengan baik disini." kata Kibum membuat Siwon menyenggol pelan bahu gadis itu.

"Jangan menceritakan yang aneh-aneh pada mereka Kibummie..."tegurnya. Membuat Henry dan Zhoumi mau tak mau terkekeh pelan.

"Pasti ada banyak rahasia Siwon yang diketahui Kibum. Siwon terlihat khawatir sekali." ejek Zhoumi.

"_Arraseo_, aku tak menceritakannya." kata Kibum seraya tersenyum. Mau tak mau Siwon juga tersenyum melihatnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tak bicara sepatah katapun.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kita makan siang bersama." ajak Zhoumi.

"Apakah boleh?" tanya Kibum.

"Tentu saja boleh. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita makan siang di restoran italia? Kyu, ada saran tempat restoran italia?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun sangat tahu restoran-restoran Italia terbaik. Dia penggemar makanan italia." ujar Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau _Ravier_? Tapi kita harus naik _tube_ kesana."

"Tak apa, aku belum terlalu lapar. Masih sanggup jika harus naik _tube_ dulu." kata Zhoumi, membuat Henry menepuk pelan lengan Zhoumi dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menegur.

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanya. "Sungguh tak apa jika kita kesana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. " Tak apa, aku sedang rindu tempat itu...Ayo kita pergi." kata Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian berjalan mendahului yang lain. Akhirnya yang lain mengikuti pemuda itu. Kibum berjalan disamping Siwon yang tampak diam dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang berjalan di depannya. Sekarang ia mulai curiga dengan sikap pemuda itu.

"Ada apa _Oppa_?" tanya Kibum, membuat Siwon segera menoleh.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tak apa jika kita naik _tube_? Aku tidak bawa mobil." kata Siwon. Kibum mengangguk. "Bukannya menyenangkan jika kita naik _tube_? Seperti dulu, kita pernah naik bus agar bisa kabur dari _bodyguard_ _oppa._"

Siwon kini hanya tersenyum tipis. Tak begitu menanggapi kata-kata Kibum lagi. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang kini lebih memilih diam dan terus berjalan di depannya.

"Kyuhyun sepertinya cemburu?" gumam Henry yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Zhoumi di belakang yang lain. Zhoumi mendengar gumaman pelan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau bilang apa Henry?" tanya Zhoumi.

Heny menggeleng, "_Nothing_, Mimi_ ge_."

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan meraba saku celananya. Mengambil benda persegi di dalamnya―ponselnya berdering karena ada panggilan dari . Kyuhyun segera mengangkatnya. "Yes, sir?"

"..."

Mereka hanya diam mendengar Kyuhyun yang tampak sibuk bicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Dan yang membuat mereka sedikit kaget, Kyuhyun bicara dengan bahasa Perancis yang sangat bagus.

Siwon segera bertanya begitu Kyuhyun selesai menelpon, "Ada apa?"

"Profesor Riddle menyuruhku menemuinya lagi. Dia bilang sangat penting. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pergi bersama kalian. Siwon _hyung_ tahu restorannya, jadi tak perlu khawatir." kata Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian matanya tertuju pada Kibum. "Maaf karena tidak bisa makan siang bersama. Semoga kau akan senang dengan restoran pilihanku." katanya.

Kibum tersenyum, "Tak apa. Aku rasa restoran pilihanmu pasti memang yang terbaik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kaku sebelum kemudian menoleh kearah Siwon, Henry dan Zhoumi bergantian. "Aku pergi dulu, _bye._"

Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan keempat orang itu tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Wow, aku baru tahu kalau Kyuhyun sangat pintar berbahasa Perancis." kata Zhoumi kagum.

" Profesor Riddle adalah orang Perancis. Karena Kyuhyun berbakar dan bisa berbahasa perancis, pria tua itu sangat menyukainya." jelas Henry pada Zhoumi. Pemuda cina itu mengangguk paham.

Sementara itu Siwon tampak paling kecewa karena tak bisa pergi dengan Kyuhyun hari ini. Dengan wajah muram ia berkata,"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi."

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

"_Noona, I'm home..._"

Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya dengan wajah lelah, ia baru saja pulang dari kampus. Dan sekarang ia mendapati apartemennya kosong. Heechul belum pulang. Kyuhyun mendesah dan berjalan ke dapur. Tidak ada Kakaknya berarti tidak ada makan malam. Dan untuk membuat makan malam, Kyuhyun masih waras untuk tidak menghancurkan dapur dengan kemampuan memasaknya yang di bawah rata-rata itu. Ia meletakkan tas biolanya di atas meja ruang tengah sebelum kemudian menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Ia menemukan _cottage pie_ yang sudah di makan setengah. Entah milik siapa, Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Tidak ada catatan yang tertempel disana dan menyatakan bahwa _cottage pie _itu tak boleh dimakan. Lagi pula Kyuhyun lapar. Dan ia terlalu malas untuk memesan makanan _delivery _lagi. Kyuhyun memasukkan _cottage pie _itu ke dalam _microwave,_ lalu meraih tasnya di ruang tengah dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Empat puluh menit kemudian ia sudah selesai mandi, keramas dan duduk di depan televisi di ruang tengah sambil melahap _cottage pie-_nya. Tayangan berita di televisi tidak berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Pikirannya selalu kembali kepada kejadian siang tadi dan tanpa sadar ia menusuk _cottage pie-_nya dengan tenaga yang lebih besar daripada yang diperlukan. Sangat menyebalkan karena makan siangnya harus terganggu oleh yang terus membujuknya untuk bergabung di Helios. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap Siwon yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan. Kim Kibum, gadis itu juga membuat moodnya buruk, entah karena apa. Ya, meski harus Kyuhyun akui kalau gadis itu sangat cantik. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tak suka melihat Siwon bersama orang lain. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakan makannya dan memegang dadanya, merasakan denyut jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris, dia tahu kenapa jantung ini berdegup kencang. Karena pemuda itulah dia begini...Choi Siwon. Sejak awal ia sudah merasa ada yang berbeda darinya, tentang...ya, dia menyukai seorang pemuda, sebelum bersama Siwon pun ia sudah pernah menyukai seseorang. Dan saat bersama Siwon beberapa bulan terakhir Kyuhyun menyadarinya lagi. Ia masih sama...Masih menyukai seorang pemuda.

"Hah...sebaiknya aku langsung tidur saja." gumam Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai menghabiskan _cottage pie-_nya, Kyuhyun segera mencuci piring yang digunakannya. Mengambil persediaan obatnya di lemari dapur dan meminumnya meski dengan terpaksa. Kyuhyun tak pernah suka minum obat. Entah itu karena ia sudah bosan meminum obat-obatan itu atau karena memang ia memang tidak suka(?).

Tiba-tiba ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja ruang tengah berbunyi dan pemuda itu segera mengambilnya. Alisnya terangkat ketika membaca nama yang muncul di layar. "Apa?" katanya singkat setelah ponsel di tempelkan ke telinga.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah, Kyu?"

Walaupun Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya, tetapi kini hanya mendengar suara Siwon saja bisa membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk senyuman. Seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak marah," kata Kyuhyun, mencegah senyumnya terdengar dalam suaranya. Ia kira Siwon tak akan ingat menelponnya karena gadis itu.

"Kukira kau rindu padaku."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku sudah pasti tidak rindu padamu, _hyung_."

"Kalau begitu kau mau aku menutup teleponnya?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap Siwon tak benar-benar akan menutup telepon. Dengan nada yang dibuat datar Kyuhyun bertanya, "Kenapa kau menelponku?"

Siwon tertawa, lalu berkata, "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Apa? Katakan saja."

"Sekarang kau ada di rumah?"

"Mmm."

"Aku ingin kau melihat keluar jendela. Ada sesuatu disana."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. "Apa maksudmu, _hyung_? Jangan menakutiku,_ hyung_. Aku sedang sendirian di rumah."

"Tidak, tidak. Justru yang akan kau lihat itu membuatmu gembira. Lihatlah keluar jendela."

Kyuhyun akhirnya berdiri di depan jendela. "Apa yang haus kulihat?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyibak tirai dan mendongak menatap langit gelap di atas sana. Tetapi tidak terlihat apapun. Bintang pun tidak ada. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Siwon _hyung_. Memeangnya menurutmu langit hitam bisa membuatku gembira?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah kesal.

"Itu karena kau melihat kearah yang salah," kata Siwon.

"Apa?"

"Lihat kebawah."

Kyuhyun menunduk menatap jalan di bawah dan matanya langsung melebar melihat Siwon berdiri di trotoar di depan gedung apartemennya. "_Ommo._"

Siwon tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat tangannya yang tidak menggenggam ponsel, tapi membawa sebuah tas belanjaan. "Halo. Kau gembira melihatku, bukan?" katanya.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Choi Siwon, sedang apa kau disitu?"

Siwon tersenyum terkekeh mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil nama lengkapnya. "_Noona_mu sudah pulang?"

"Tidak. Dia belum pulang."

"Apa aku boleh masuk? Sebagai imbalan, aku membawa bahan makanan. Aku akan memasak untukmu." katanya mengacungkan ke atas tas belanjaan yang di tangannya.

"Masuklah." katanya sebelum kemudian menjauh dari jendela, berjalan membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan tak berapa lama, Siwon sampai di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Aku ingin makan masakan Korea, _Bibimbap_. _Do you want it_?"

"Apapun asalkan bisa di makan." Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

Siwon mengacak-acak rambut hitam Kyuhyun. "Kau akan lihat betapa hebatnya aku dalam memasak."

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

**Siwon POV**

Aku tak dapat menahan senyum ketika melihat mata itu membulat lebar ketika melihatku. Dan dapat kulihat kalau di balik keterkejutannya, ia terlihat gembira ketika melihatku.

"Choi Siwon, sedang apa kau disitu?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku. Aku terkekeh mendengar dia memanggil nama lengkapku. Aku tahu, anak itu ingin menjahiliku. Oh, lihat senyumnya itu..._neomu kyeopta._

"_Noona_mu belum pulang?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Dia belum pulang." katanya.

Sudah kuduga. Heechul _noona_ memang sangat jarang ada di rumah belakangan ini. Sepertinya ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dan pasti Kyuhyun tak akan dapat jatah makan malam. Kecuali jika Heechul _noona _sudah menyiapkan dan memasukkannya ke kulkas atau pemuda itu memesan makanan _delivery_. Makanan siap saji tak baik jika di makan terus menerus, apalagi untuk Kyuhyun yang sistem imunnya lemah. Jadi aku datang untuk membuat makan malam untuknya. Sekaligus melihat wajah pemuda manis itu. Aku sangat merindukannya sejak tadi. Karena menemani Kibum jalan-jalan, aku jadi tidak bisa makan siang bersama Kyuhyun tadi. Lagipula tak enak menolak teman lama yang datang dari jauh saat berkunjung.

"Apa aku boleh masuk? Sebagai imbalan, aku membawa bahan makanan. Aku akan memasak untukmu." kataku mengacungkan ke atas tas belanjaan yang di tanganku.

"Masuklah." katanya sebelum kemudian menjauh dari jendela. Dan aku segera masuk ke gedung apartemen itu, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua gedung, tempat apartemen Kyuhyun. Dan dapat kulihat pitnu apartemen Kyuhyun sudah terbuka dan pemuda itu sudah berdiri disana, dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku membalas senyumnya,"Aku ingin makan masakan Korea, _Bibimbap_. _Do you want it_?"

"Apapun asalkan bisa di makan." Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil.

Karena merasa gemas dengan tingkah pemuda itu, aku segera mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kau akan lihat betapa hebatnya aku dalam memasak." kataku lalu masuk menuju dapur tanpa di suruh. Aku sudah terbiasa datang kesini. Dan aku sangat tahu letak-letak barang-barang di dapurnya karena sudah terbiasa untuk membuat kopi saat berkunjung.

Kutaruh tas belanjaan yang kubawa di atas meja _counter _dapur. Mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan yang tadi kubeli dari _Supermarket_ dan bersiap untuk memasak. Sementara Kyuhyun kini sudah duduk di kursi depan meja _counter_. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang berteumpu di atas meja, memandangiku yang kini mulai sibuk mencuci bahan-bahan dan memotongnya.

Kyuhyun memandangku kagum. "Wah, Siwon _hyung_ terlihat lebih baik saat memasak ketimbang _noona._"

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Jangan sampai _noona_ mendengar kata-katamu nanti. Bisa-bisa kau akan dipukulnya." ujarku.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "_Noona_ tidak akan memukulku. Dia punya trauma saat memukulku. Waktu kecil, dia pernah memukulku. Dan setelah itu aku sakit hingga di rawat selama seminggu. Dokter bilang kalau aku mengalami shock karena itu. Semenjak itu, _noona _tak pernah melakukannya lagi meskipun aku benar-benar nakal. Dia hanya akan menegurku dengan nada tegas dan kalau tidak mempan dia paling hanya berteriak sebentar." jelasnya panjang lebar, sementara aku mendengar ceritanya sambill terus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Pantas saja memang kalau Heechul _noona _terlalu _over protective_ pada Kyuhyun. Aku dan Kyuhyun tak ada yang bilang kalau Kyuhyun pernah dirawat saat dia sedang di Paris. Jika dia tahu, entah apa yang terjadi.

"Kyu, bisakah kau membantuku mengambilkan minyak zaitun. Aku sedang sibuk dengan ini." kataku sambil menunjuk kearah bahan-bahan yang masih harus kupotong.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, pemuda itu turun dari kursi dan beranjak menuju lemari dapur. Aku terlalu sibuk memotong sayuran ketika Kyuhyun berteriak, membuatku reflek menoleh. Dan HUP! Gerakan reflekku menjadi ganda. Aku, menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai. Mata kami bertemu dan...Deg! Deg! Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika kami masih bertatapan dengan posisi yang sangat dekat, aku masih merengkuh pinggangnya.

Entah keberanian darimana, perlahan aku menariknya semakin mendekat hingga tubuh kami benar-benar menempel. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku lagi hingga dengan perlahan salah satu tanganku mengelus pipinya yang kini kemerahan. Sungguh, pemuda ini...Aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi. Ini adalah saat-saat yang kunantikan dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Saat-saat dimana aku ingin menunjukkan cintaku padanya...cintaku...

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak menolak ketika aku semakin mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan kepalaku. Dan dalam waktu singkat, aku mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang sangat perlahan...ciuman penuh cinta.

Dan begitu kulepaskan ciuman itu, aku menatapnya dengan serius. "Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." kataku tegas. Kyuhyun tak dapat menutupi wajah terkejutnya mendengar kata-kataku.

"Tak peduli pandangan orang tentang rasa sukaku ini, aku tetap mencintaimu...Apakah kau juga merasakan yang sama?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, wajahnya sontak memerah. Dengan pelan ia menjawab. "Aku...aku...juga mencintaimu, hyung. Dan kumohon jangan membuatku cemburu lagi seperti tadi."

Tak dapat kutahan senyum ini begitu mendengar jawabannya dariku. Aku sangat senang mendengar jawabannya. Dan ternyata dia cemburu dengan Kibum, pantas saja dia banyak diam tadi. "Aku berjanji bahwa aku hanya milikmu, Kyu."

Dengan segera kucium lagi pemuda itu dalam ciuman yang lebih lama dari tadi. Pemuda itupun mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, memperdalam ciuman kami.

Dan aku baru saja akan mengalihkan ciumanku kearah leher Kyuhyun ketika suara pintu yang terbuka membuat kami menoleh.

"Cho Kyuhyun! _I'm home_!"

Aku kenal suara ini, suara Cho Heechul. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhku dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. Aku mengikutinya dan dapat kulihat memang benar-benar Cho Heechul―_noona_nya Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dengan membawa kotak yang kuyakini adalah kotak _wine_.

Gadis berumur 20-an itu langsung menoleh kearahku. "Oh, ada Siwon juga disini. Kau memasak makan malam ya. Kau datang diwaktu yang tepat, aku membawa _wine_." katanya mengacungkan kotak _wine_ yang dibawanya.

Aku tersenyum canggung, sementara Kyuhyun mengambil kotak _wine_ itu dari Heechul dan pergi menaruhnya di dapur. Dapat kulihat wajah Kyuhyun yang gugup ketika tahu kalau _noona_nya yang baru saja datang. Aku tahu kalau dia belum siap memberitahukan hubungan kami dengan Heechul _noona. _"Aku akan memasak yang enak untuk _noona_ dan Kyuhyun." kataku kemudian.

Heechul _noona_ tersenyum, "_Gomawo_ Siwon. Kau yang terbaik."

_Tak apa...masih ada waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk bicara dengan Heechul noona_, batinku.

**Siwon POV End**

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

_Masa sekarang di Dochester-Inggris,_ _5 Januari_...

.

.

**Author POV**

"Maaf, kami tak mengenal pemuda ini."

Siwon harus menelan pil kekecewaan begitu mendengar jawaban dari pria di depannya itu. Seorang pria Korea yang di temuinya siang itu. Siwon tersenyum tipis, "Tak apa. Maaf karena sudah mengganggu anda." katanya tulus.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Aku senang karena bertemu orang Korea disini. Dochester biasanya bukan tempat tujuan bagi orang-orang Korea untuk tinggal. Semoga kau bisa segera menemukan...adikmu itu."

Siwon mengangguk, "_Kamsahamnida_. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Siwon meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kecewa. Ini rumah kelima yang di datanginya hari itu. Takeda memberikannya daftar alamat rumah orang-orang Korea yang dikenalnya tinggal di Dorchester. Tak banyak, hanya enam alamat yang tertera disana. Berarti tinggal satu alamat lagi yang leru di datanginya. Dan dari alamtnya, letaknya tak jauh dari sana. Dengan segera Siwon menuju tempat alamat itu.

Pagi itu Siwon terlihat lebih segar, dia juga sudah bercukur dan sarapan. Meskipun masih tampak lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Pemuda itu memang masih merasa kehilangan harapan tentang Kyuhyun. Tapi karena Takeda, setidaknya ia masih ingin mencari Kyuhyun.

Waktu yang tersisa tak banyak, cepat atau lambat Siwon yakin Ayahnya akan menyuruh orang untuk menyeretnya pulang ke Korea. Siwon berjalan dengan langkah pelan ketika melihat sebuah mobil Audy berwarna hitam melewatinya dan berhenti di depan sebuah rumah. Awalnya Siwon tak ambil pusing dengan itu, tapi matanya langsung tertuju pada orang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu.

"Shim Changmin..." gumamnya pelan. Pria yang amat dikenalnya dulu...

Shim Changmin, pria bertubuh tinggi itu baru saja keluar dari mobil itu. Dan tak lama, dua orang dari dalam rumah keluar dan membuka bagasi mobil itu, mengeluarkan sebuah kursi roda dan mendorongnya mendekati Changmin. Dan seorang lagi membawa koper.

Siwon masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, tak jauh dari mobil itu. Matanya kemudian melebar ketika melihat Changmin mengangkat tubuh seorang pemuda dan mendudukkannya keatas kursi roda. Dan itu...Cho Kyuhyun.

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

_-To be continued-_


	7. Chapter 6 It's too late

**Title :** Return

**Chapter :** 6

**Main Cast : **

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun (Siwon's Ex-Boyfriend)

**Other Cast :**

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Siwon's Fiance) ***Genderswitch**

Zhou Mi as Zhoumi (Wonkyu's Friend)

Henry Lau as Henry Lau (Wonkyu's Friend)

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun's Sister) ***Genderswitch**

Choi Kiho as Choi Kiho (Siwon's Father)

Kim Sungryung as Choi Sungryung (Siwon's Mother)

Tan Hangeng as Tan Hangeng (Heechul's Husband)

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin (?) ***Tebak sendiri dulu readers. hehehehe**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Sehari sebelumnya di Paris-Perancis, 4 Januari..._

.

.

"_Kudengar kalian akan ke London."_

Shim Changmin, duduk diam memandangi langit kota Paris dari balik kaca besar di apartemennya. Menghadap langsung ke menara _Eiffel_, _icon_ paling terkenal dari Paris. Sebelah tangannya menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, mendengarkan suara seseorang di seberang sana.

"Benar, aku harus mengunjungi sebuah orkestra musik terkenal di London sekaligus menemui salah satu dosenku dulu saat di Oxford. Aku meminta Kyuhyun menemani." jawab Changmin.

"_Kau tahu kalau aku tak akan setuju dengan rencanamu itu. Siwon memang sekarang berada di Dorchester. Tapi, kedua temannya ada di London. Aku tak mau rencanaku kacau, Shim Changmin. Kau tak ingin aku melukai salah satu di antara kalian, bukan?"_

Rahang Changmin mengeras mendengar kalimat terakhir dari si penelpon itu. Dengan nada tegas dia menjawab, "Karena dia ada disanalah aku membawa Kyuhyun. Ini rencana terakhirku, aku akan membuat Siwon menyerah. Siwon akan menyerah."

Terdengar suara tawa di seberang sana, _"Jika begitu...Lakukanlah semaumu jika kau yakin itu berhasil. Aku akan melihat hasilnya."_

"Dan setelah itu, berhenti memata-matai kami lagi. Kami tak akan berhubungan apapun lagi denganmu, Presiden Direktur Choi Kiho." kata Changmin, menekan setiap kata di akhir kalimatnya.

"_Baiklah, lakukan dengan baik."_

Sambungan itu terputus begitu saja. Changmin menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, tapi genggamannya semakin erat pada benda itu. "Kita akan lihat permainan nyatanya..."

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

_Tujuh tahun yang lalu tahun yang lalu di London-Inggris, 15 Oktober..._

.

.

.

"_**Masa lalu memang selalu menjadi kenangan. Pahit dan Manis dalam hidup itu sama saja. Keduanya...tetap menjadi kenangan..."**_

Sore itu Helios Orkestra baru menyelesaikan latihan setelah berlatih selama dua jam. Kyuhyun kini sedang menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangan. Sejak latihan pertamanya setengah tahun yang lalu, tanpa basa-basi Profesor Riddle langsung menempanya dengan latihan seperti yang lain yaitu ekstra keras. Untung saja Kyuhyun sudah makan dan minum obatnya sebelum latihan secara teratur. Dan juga mempercepat jam tidurnya. Jika tidak, ah...ia tak ingin membayangkannya.

"Kyuhyun, _are you okay_?" tanya Henry yang mendekati Kyuhyun, mengusap pelan bahu pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Siwon _hyung_ dan Zhoumi _ge_ sudah ada di luar?" tanyanya. Henry mengangguk, "Mereka ingin mengajak kita makan malam di rumah Siwon. Mimi _ge_ bilang Siwon akan memasak makanan enak malam ini."

"Baiklah, kau duluan saja keluar. Aku akan mengambil tasku dulu." kata Kyuhyun, meninggalkan Henry dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di pojok panggung tempat latihan itu. Pemuda itu baru akan pergi ketika menyadari seorang pemuda berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, memandangi pemuda bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"_Waeyo, _Shim Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

Shim Changmin, pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu tersenyum tipis pada Kyuhyun. "Sudah setengah tahun lamanya kita bertemu di Helios. Baru kali ini kita saling bicara, _right_?"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan dingin lagi, "Apa satu kalimat bisa dibilang 'saling bicara'?"

Senyum itu sempat memudar sesaat, tapi kemudian kembali terlihat bahkan lebih jelas. "Wow, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau masih sama dengan yang dulu. Kyuhyun berwajah cantik tapi bermulut pedas." ujar Changmin dengan ceria. Sementara Kyuhyun diam mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Jangan bicara dalam bahasa Korea denganku. Apalagi menggunakan _banmal_." kata Kyuhyun kemudian dengan tajam, membuat Changmin kehilan senyumnya. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

"Bukankah dulu aku selalu menggunakannya saat bersamamu, Kyu?" tanya Changmin.

"Itu dulu,sekarang tidak." ujar Kyuhyun hendak berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Tapi sebelum itu pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu berkata, "Apa karena aku adalah cinta pertamamu?"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, tapi kemudian tetap berbalik meski belum melangkah. "Benar. Dan kau pantas mendapatkannya setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku dulu." kata Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Changmin yang masih tetap berdiri disana, memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu besar studio itu.

Senyum di wajah pemuda itu menghilang dengan perlahan. Dan dengan nada yang sangat lirih, Changmin berkata, "Pada akhirnya aku hanya akan terus berada di belakangmu, Kyu..."

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

"_Baby _Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar panggilan Siwon. Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Siwon yang ternyata sudah berada di sampingnya, memandangnya dengan khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, _baby_? Kau hampir melukai tanganmu." kata Siwon sebelum melepas pisau dari tangan Kyuhyun. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun tersadar bahwa tadi ia sedang memotong sayuran untuk membuat _salad_, membantu Siwon yang sedang sibuk merebus _spaghetti_.

Sejak pulang dari latihan tadi, terkadang Kyuhyun merasa pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain. Dia mengingat pertemuannya dengan pemuda tadi, Shim Changmin. Changmin pernah berhubungan dengannya dulu, mereka bersahabat saat SMA. Meski diam-diam Kyuhyun mencintai Changmin. Mereka bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun sangat berharap kalau Changmin akan mencintainya juga. Tapi, satu kejadian membuat hubungan mereka hancur. Changmin ternyata menjadikannya taruhan. Changmin sengaja mempermainkannya, membuatnya malu dan menjadi bahan tertawaan. Kyuhyun _stress _karena hal itu, membuat penyakitnya kambuh dan dirawat dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Heechul kemudian mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari sekolah dan menjalani _homeschooling_ meski biayanya besar. _Noona_nya itu tak pernah bertanya apapun tentang hal itu lagi. Seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Dan sampai saat ini Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk mengatakan hubungannya dengan Siwon, ia takut dengan masa lalunya. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menyembunyikannya. Namun pada akhirnya Kyuhyun bertemu lagi dengan Changmin di Helios. Pemuda itu adalah salah satu _cellois_. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus mengingat kenangan pahit itu.

"_Baby_ Kyu, kau melamun lagi?" Kyuhyun tersentak untuk kedua kalinya dari lamunannya. Ia sama sekali tak sadar kalau dirinya sedang melamun.

Tangan kanan Siwon kemudian beralih pada kening Kyuhyun, mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda itu. "Suhu tubuhmu normal. Tapi apa kau merasa kurang enak badan? Sepertinya kau kelelahan _baby_. Tidurlah sebentar di kamarku, akan kubangunkan setelah makanan siap." ujar Siwon khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, menggeleng dengan cepat. "Aku sangat sehat. Jangan menyuruhku istirahat, Siwon _hyung_." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada memelas.

Siwon menghela napas panjang, "_Arraseo_, tapi kau tetap harus istirahat. Setidaknya duduk di ruang TV sampai makanannya matang." katanya sambil mengelus surai pemuda manis itu. Kyuhyun tetap menggeleng dan kini memeluk tubuh Siwon, menyadarkan kepalanya di keruk leher Siwon sehingga ia dapat merasakan hangat dan wangi tubuh Siwon. Oh, betapa beruntungnya ia sekarang. Memiliki Siwon yang mencintainya dan juga dicintainya. Kyuhyun bersyukur untuk itu.

"_Hyung_ hangat dan wangi..." bisik Kyuhyun dan dapat di dengar Siwon. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya dan kini balik memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Ikut melakukan seperti yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi, menyenderkan kepalanya di keruk leher Kyuhyun. Merasakan hangat dan wangi Kyuhyun. "Kau juga hangat dan wangi _baby_..." bisik Siwon. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, begitu juga Siwon. Mereka diam beberapa saat, saling menatap satu sama lain.

"_**Yang kuinginkan adalah kehangatan sebuah keluarga dan cinta dari orang yang mencintaiku dan juga kucintai..."**_

"Berjanjilah bahwa aku akan terus merasakan kehangatanmu, _hyung_. Berjanjilah." kata Kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku berjanji untuk itu _baby_. _I love you..._"

Siwon baru akan mencium Kyuhyun ketika suara deheman yang cukup keras mengintrupsinya. "Bisakah kalian lakukan itu nanti. Siwon, kau ingin _spaghetti_nya jadi lembek?" suara Henry benar membuat wajah keduanya memerah. Dengan segera mereka kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing. Kyuhyun memotong-motong sayuran dengan pipi yang merah karena malu adegan mesra mereka dilihat oleh Henry. Sementara Henry tersenyum usil pada mereka.

"Lihatlah kalian. Apalagi untukmu Siwon, kau sering mengejekku dan mimi _ge. _Lihat saja, akan kuceritakan pada _mimi _ge. _Mimi ge!_" kata Henry sebelum dengan cepat pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Yak!_ Henry! Kau benar-benar!" teriak Siwon kesal, tapi Kyuhyun malah tertawa melihat itu. Siwon yang tadi hendak marah kini ikut tertawa.

"_**Dan berbagi untuk semua dalam hidup kita. Dengan melihatmu tertawa, aku juga bisa tertawa. Melihatmu bersedih, aku juga bisa bersedih. Tapi melihatmu marah, aku tak bisa marah. Aku hanya akan tersenyum, merengkuhmu dalam pelukanmu. Berharap kemarahanmu akan hilang..."**_

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

_Masa sekarang di Dorchester-Inggris, 5 Januari..._

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. "Aku hanya merasa lelah. Setelah sampai di _villa_, biarkan aku tidur sebelum makan malam." katanya sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya, menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin. Changmin mengelus pelan surai coklat Kyuhyun.

"Kau suka liburan kita?" tanya Changmin, ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun tak benar-benar tidur.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu teman-teman lama. Oh, dan jangan lupakan Profesor Riddle. Meski dia terkadang menyebalkan, tapi dia dosen terbaikku saat kuliah." ujar Kyuhyun, masih nyaman dengan posisinya sambil memejamkan mata.

Changmin terkekeh pelan, "Ya, dia juga dosen terbaik yang pernah membimbingku. Lain kali, kita harus mengundangnya ke Paris."Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tak bersuara lagi. Changmin juga diam sesaat, mmemperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang bersender nyaman di bahunya.

Mereka tiba di London kemarin siang dan langsung pergi ke hotel dulu. Malam harinya mereka menghadiri acara Helios Orkestra dan bertemu Profesor Riddle. Setelah acara kemarin, Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangat mudah kelelahan hampir saja pingsan. Untung Changmin dengan sigap segera membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke Hotel, membiarkan pemuda itu terlelap setelah meminum obatnya.

Kondisi Kyuhyun memang tidak stabil sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Meski sudah menjalani operasi untuk memperbaiki fungsi paru-paru dan jantungnya, kondisi Kyuhyun memang belum banyak perubahan. Sudah beberapa kali Changmin dibuatnya cemas karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menurun. Bahkan tahun kemarin Kyuhyun sempat koma selama empat hari. Bukan hanya Changmin yang khawatir, Heechul dan kakak iparnya―Hangeng juga di buat khawatir olehnya. Kondisi itu juga yang terkadang membuat pemuda harus menggunakan kursi roda, kakinya terasa lemah untuk berjalan karena peredaran darahnya terkadang tidak lancar. Changmin sudah mengantisipasi dengan membawa kursi roda Kyuhyun.

Dan sekarang mereka baru saja dalam perjalanan menuju ke _villa_ milik keluarga Changmin di Dorchester. Setelah menempuh perjalanan pesawat, mereka di jemput oleh salah satu penjaga _villa_. Changmin memang sengaja mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berlibur sekaligus mengunjungi teman-teman lama mereka di Helios Orkestra. Dengan kesibukan Changmin sebagai _cellois_ terkenal membuat Changmin memang terkadang tak punya banyak waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Jadi, ini kesempatan besar untuk mereka agar bisa berlibur bersama. Dan...menjalankan rencana.

"Kau sudah melupakannya, kan?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya, tapi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. "Dia akan menikah dalam hitungan hari. Kau...sudah melepasnya, bukan?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang mencekat tenggorokannya. Pemuda itu juga merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. Bukan karena penyakitnya tapi... "...Kenapa kau menanyakannya, min?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Karena dia ada di Dochester sekarang." jawab Changmin. Kyuhyun merasa hatinya tertohok mendengar jawaban Changmin. Dorchester? Dia disini? Kyuhyun berusaha menepis perasaannya, dengan segera ia berkata. "Dia pasti sudah menemukan surat dan kotak itu. Apa Choi sajangnim sudah menelponmu?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Dia menelponku sebelum kita berangkat ke London."

Tak ada suara beberapa saat kemudian sebelum kemudian Kyuhyun bertanya, "Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku? Bukankah akan lebih mudah jika aku tak tahu?"

Changmin perlahan menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun, "Aku tak ingin kita saling membohongi. Bukankah kita bisa melakukannya sejauh ini? Aku yakin kita―_ani,_ kau...kau pasti bisa melewatinya."

Mendengar jawaban Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Lihat, entah sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi seperti ini. Berhati dingin hingga mampu menyakiti orang lain." ujarnya.

"...Kau bukan orang berhati dingin. Tapi orang yang berhati lemah...Kau tak ingin menyakiti banyak orang demi keinginanmu. Itu sebabnya kau melakukan itu. Dan aku membantumu melakukannya." Changmin kemudian beralih memeluk Kyuhyun. "Demi menebus kesalahanku dimasa lalu. Aku akan melakukan semuanya. Setelah itu...kita akan memulainya dari awal lagi. Setelah ini kita kembali ke Paris, aku sudah membicarakan dengan Heechul _noona_ tentang operasi untukmu di Jerman. Kita akan hidup bebas setelah itu."

Napas Kyuhyun terasa berat, sesak ia pendam membuatnya sakit. Pandangannya mulai kabur oleh air mata sebelum kemudian jatuh membasahi pipinya. Tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu hanya diam meski air mata terus mengalir di pipinya.

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." kata Changmin. Mereka masih dalam posisinya yang sama, ia memeluk Kyuhyun. Karena tak mendengar jawaban, Changmin menyimpulkan kalau Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan benar saja Kyuhyun memang tertidur. Disenderkannya tubuh Kyuhyun di kursi dengan posisi yang nyaman sebelum kemudian membuka pintu mobil. Tak berapa lama, dua orang pria keluar dari _villa _yang Changmin kenal sebagai pelayan-pelayan di _villa_nya.

"Tolong kalian keluarkan saja koper dan kursi roda di bagasi." perintah Changmin pada kedua orang itu. Ia kemudian turun dari mobil, dan kemudian dengan perlahan menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun ala _bridal style_. Changmin hendak mendudukkan Kyuhyun di kursi roda ketika tanpa sengaja sudut matanya melihat sedikit ke satu arah. Seorang pria berdiri diam, memperhatikan dirinya dan Kyuhyun dari jauh. Dan tanpa melihat dengan jelaspun, Changmin tahu kalau itu Siwon.

Dalam hati Changmin berkata, _Kau menemukan kami lebih cepat dari bayanganku, Siwon._ Tak jadi ia menaruh Kyuhyun di kursi roda. Pemuda itu memperbaiki posisinya yang menggendong Kyuhyun, sebelum kemudian berjalan memasuki _villa_. Membiarkan Siwon masih berdiri terpaku beberapa saat disana sebelum kemudian dengan cepat kakinya melangkah hendak memasuki _villa._

"Kyuhyun! Kyunie!" panggil Siwon cukup keras. Membuat Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya tertidur, membuka matanya. Ia menyadari kalau ia sedang dalam gendongan Changmin yang melangkah meski matanya terus menatap Kyuhyun, "C-Changmin...itu..." ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata. Ia sadar itu suara siapa...Siwon...Siwonnya...

"Jangan dengar apapun." kata Changmin cepat.

Sementara itu Siwon berusaha hendak masuk, namun dihalangi oleh dua orang pelayan. Pemuda itu terus berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun. "KYUHYUN! KYUNIE!"

Kini air mata Kyuhyun kini jatuh mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun, matanya menatap sedih Changmin. Changmin sadar akan tatapan itu dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun goyah. "Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini Kyu. Ini semua keputusan yang sudah kau buat dan akan aku jalankan. Jangan melihat kebelakang lagi." ujarnya.

Kyuhyun diam tak mampu bicara, ia berusaha menahan isak tangisnya yang hendak keluar mendengar Siwon memanggilnya dengan teriakan yang terdengar pilu di telinganya. Lima tahun berlalu sejak hari mereka berpisah, ini adalah kesempatan yang ia buang dengan sia-sia. Dengan segera Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Changmin. Menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menahan isak tangisnya karena kesempatannya yang ia buang hari itu...

"_**Ketika berada di dua pilihan terberat...meski sesulit apapun, kita akan tetap memilih diantara keduanya..."**_

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

**Siwon POV**

Clek!

Dengan reflek aku langsung berdiri begitu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, menoleh dengan cepat. Dan begitu yang kulihat yang berdiri di depan pintu adalah Shim Changmin, tak kusia-siakan kesempatan yang kutunggu sejak satu jam yang lalu duduk di depan teras rumah itu. Aku tetap duduk disana meski kedua pelayan tadi berusaha mengusirku dan udara terasa dingin. Segera kudekati pemuda itu. "D-dimana _uri_ Kyuhyun? Aku harus bicara dengannya? Kau tak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya? Beritahu aku dimana dia dan biarkan aku masuk!" Antara sadar dan tidak sadar aku tahu rentetan kata-kata yang aku ucapkan. Yang fokus berada dalam pikiranku adalah Kyuhyun. Dimana Kyuhyunku...

Changmin menahan tanganku begitu aku hendak menerobos masuk lagi dan mendorongku menjauh. "Choi Siwon_ssi_. Seorang tamu harusnya datang dengan baik-baik, bukan seperti ini." kata Changmin sebelum kemudian tersenyum. "Kita harus saling menyapa lebih dulu...Lama tidak berjumpa Siwon_ssi_ . Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi."

Aku menatap tajam pemuda ini. "Aku sedang tak ingin bersikap baik. Katakan, dimana Kyuhyunku sekarang!"

Senyum Changmin berubah sinis, "Tadi _uri_ Kyuhyun dan sekarang Kyuhyunku? Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh Siwon_ssi_. Bukankah kalian sudah putus sejak lima tahun yang lalu?"

Hatiku berdenyut mendengar perkataan Changmin, "Aku tahu itu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Lebih baik biarkan aku masuk―"

"Aku suaminya."

DEG! Pergerakanku terhenti begitu mendengar jawaban Changmin. S-suami? Nafasku terasa sesak tapi kutepis pikiran itu dan segera tertawa. "Suami? Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Changmin kemudian mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jarinya. "Kami sudah menikah. Empat tahun yang lalu disini, Dorchester." Duniaku seakan runtuh mendengar jawaban Changmin kali ini. Menikah? Kulihat jari Changmin, sebuah cincin melingkar disana.

Aku masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayai apa yang kudengar dan kulihat. Dengan cepat aku berkata,"T-tapi...dia mengirim surat untukku. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan―"

Lagi-lagi perkataanku di potong olehnya, "Itu sudah sangat lama, Lima tahun yang lalu. Ah, kau juga sudah menemukan kotak milik Kyuhyun? Sudah kuduga." kata Changmin. Duniaku terasa runtuh sekarang. Benarkah? Sudah terlambatkah? _Ani_, ini...tidak mungkin.

"Apa kau sudah membuka isinya? Aku tahu kodenya. Kau ingin aku membukakannya untukmu? Jelas aku tahu. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyimpan rahasia lagi dariku." kata Changmin lagi.

Semakin kutepis semua itu semakin terasa rasa sesak dan sakit di dadaku ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Kugelengkan kepalaku, "_Gotjimal_..._ani, neo geotjimal..." _racauku, lantai tempatku berpijak terasa goyah.

Kini Changmin menatapku tajam, "Jangan ganggu lagi kehidupanku dan Kyuhyun. Setelah yang Ayahmu lakukan, aku yang berada disamping Kyuhyun dan menyembuhkan luka di hatinya. Jangan pernah menganggu kami lagi Siwon_ssi_. Saat ini untuk Kyuhyun, kau adalah luka."

Dan kalimat terakhir itu...benar-benar berhasil meruntuhkanku...

**Siwon POV End**

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

**Author POV**

_**Dear Siwon Hyung, **_

_**Salju turun di London. Biasanya aku sangat suka salju, kau tahu itu. Tapi sekarang...entahlah. Apa itu karena kau tak ada disini...?**_

Siwon berjalan dalam diam di malam bersalju yang turun perlahan itu. Ia berjalan dengan pandangan kosong. Pikirannya tak disana, yang ada dipikirannya adalah rentetan surat dari Kyuhyun yang menjadikan alasannya untuk seperti sekarang.

_**Aku tahu kau pasti bingung ketika membaca surat ini. Ya, karena kita sudah putus dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tak tahu akan berapa banyak surat yang kukirimkan padamu. Dan tak apa, jika kau tak membacanya lagi. Aku akan berpura-pura berpikir kau membacanya. Karena aku akan merasa lega meski hanya dengan surat itu sampai di rumahmu.**_

Ia mengingat semuanya...Ketika ia menemukan surat itu diatas meja kerja Ayahnya. Betapa hancur hatinya ketika mengetahui kenyataan menyakitkan itu. Kenyataan bahwa ia menyakiti Kyuhyun begitu dalam. Seberapa besar pengorbanan Kyuhyun untuknya. Rentetan-rentetan kejadian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Kebahagiaan yang sangat indah di awal dan kesedihan yang terjadi di akhir hubungan mereka. Selama beberapa tahun dia berpikir kalau dirinyalah yang paling tersakiti. Dan ternyata...Kyuhyunlah yang paling tersakiti.

_**Siwon hyung, apa kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu? Berapa besar cinta ini? Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah orang yang banyak kekurangan sepertiku boleh mencintaimu seperti itu? Aku sedih memikirkan hal itu. Tapi, ketika mengingat semua kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku...aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi. Dengan kebahagiaan itupun sudah cukup, aku tak butuh yang lain lagi.**_

Bibir Siwon bergetar, bukan karena udara dingin mulai menusuk kulitnya. Tapi ketika mengingat tulisan-tulisan itu. Betapa Kyuhyun merindukannya. Betapa Kyuhyun mencintainya. Betapa saat-saat manis yang mereka lalui...Saat itu, Kyuhyun menganggap Siwon adalah segalanya dalam hidupnya.

"Hiks..." isakan lirih itu keluar dari bibir Siwon bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang mengabur akibat air mata yang tertahan di kedua kelopak matanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat bagian dada mantel hitamnya dan tetap melangkah meski kakinya semakin lemah untuk bergerak.

_**Dan ketika aku harus memilih kebahagiaan bersamamu atau kebahagianmu bersama keluargamu, aku...harus memilih sesuatu yang berat. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku ingin kau memiliki kebahagiaan yang lebih dariku, keluargamu. **_

Semakin lama isakan itu kian keras, air mata yang tertahan di kedua kelopak matanya jatuh juga. Genggaman erat tangannya di bagian dada mantelnya kian erat hingga berganti menjadi pukulan yang cukup keras. Dengan keras, ia jatuh terduduk di jalan. Kakinya sudah tak sanggup lagi berjalan.

_**Pertemuan kita adalah takdir. Kita saling mencintai adalah takdir. Dan akhirnya kita berpisah, juga adalah takdir. Meskipun pada akhirnya takdir kita adalah berpisah, aku tak pernah menyesalinya. Karena bersamamu saat itu, adalah kejadian-kejadian terindah dalam hidupku. Jeongmal Gomawo, hyung...**_

"Kyunie...hiks..._mianhaeyo...jeongmal mianhae..._" ucap Siwon ditengah isak tangisnya. Tangannya masih memukul-mukul dadanya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Sesak karena penyesalannya. Betapa terlambatnya ia untuk menemukan Kyuhyun lagi. Betapa bodohnya ia karena tak mempertahankan Kyuhyun saat itu. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lama menunggunya dan pada akhirnya merasa lelah. Dan kini Siwon tak dapat melakukan apapun, Kyuhyunnya...sudah bersama orang lain...

_**Kau harus menemukan orang yang baru, cinta yang baru dan dan rasa rindu yang baru. Kau harus hidup dengan memandang ke depan tanpa melihat kebelakang. Kau harus mencintai seorang wanita yang mencintaimu, menjadi kekasih terakhirmu, istrimu, ibu dari anak-anakmu. Sungguh, kau harus melakukannya hyung...Biarkan aku saja yang menanggung cinta ini seorang diri.**_

_**Semoga aku bisa menemukan orang yang terbaik untukku. Bisa menjaga dan mencintaiku seperti yang kau lakukan...**_

"A-aku...hiks...tak akan bisa tanpamu hiks...aku...tak akan...hiks...bisa..."

Siwon terisak keras. Dibawah langit malam yang terus menerus menurunkan serpihan-serpihan salju itu, Siwon menyesali semuanya. Semuanya...

_**Saranghaeyo, Siwon hyung...**_

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

_Masa Sekarang di Seoul-Korea Selatan, 7 Januari..._

Sore itu, topik yang hangat jika Choi Group dan Gaya Group menjadi sorotan publik. Apalagi kalau bukan pernikahan Choi Siwon, pewaris Choi Group dan Kim Kibum, putri ketiga dari Gaya Group sekaligus CEO Gaya Group. Dari segi bisnis pun, pernikahan ini adalah kerja bisnis dari kedua perusahaan terbesar di Korea itu.

"_Ini adalah pernikahan yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu, siapa yang tidak mengenal Choi Siwon, pewaris Choi Group. Pemuda ini dijuluki pangeran tampan versi modern yang banyak dielu-elukan gadis Korea akan menikah dengan gadis yang cantik, Kim Kibum. Kedua CEO dari Perusahaan Choi Group dan Gaya Group itu menjadi pasangan paling serasi tahun ini. Acara pernikahan mereka yang di adakan pada 9 Januari nanti akan menjadi pernikahan paling di nantikan. Semua orang penasaran dengan konsep pernikahan mewah mereka yang di sebut-sebut memakan jumlah terbesar di tahun ini. Dan menurut kabar pernikahan termewah ini akan diadakan di Gaya Hotel."_

Kim Kibum duduk diam di ruang kerjanya, memandang kearah TV yang sedang menayangkan berita acara pernikahannya yang tinggal dua hari lagi. Wajahnya sangat datar, tapi dapat dilihat kalau sorot mata memperlihatkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Semakin dekat acara pernikahan, semakin panik pula gadis itu. Ia semakin cemas karena Siwon belum juga tiba di Korea. Semalam ia sudah bertanya pada Ayahnya Siwon, dan calon mertuanya itu mengatakan kalau hari ini dapat dipastikan kembali entah bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi tetap saja ia semakin cemas. Karena jika pernikahan ini gagal maka banyak hal yang akan hancur dalam hidupnya. Cinta...karir...dan seluruh hidupnya.

Tok...tok...tok...

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Kibum menoleh, gadis itu menghembuskan napas pelan sebelum mengatakan, "Masuk."

Pintu itupun di buka, seorang wanita anggun berdiri sejenak di depan pintu. Memandangi Kibum dengan heran, "Kau masih disini? Apa kau lupa kalau pernikahanmu tinggal dua hari? Kau itu calon pengantin Kibum."

Kibum tersenyum tipis memandangi kakaknya, Jung Jaejoong. Putri pertama keluarga Kim itu sudah menikah dan mengganti nama depannya sesuai nama keluarga suaminya―Jung Yunho. Sementara kakak keduanya, Kim Eunhyuk belum kembali dari Jepang. Kakaknya yang satu itu adalah Penyanyi dan dia amat sangat tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan. Tampaknya, hanya Kibum yang mewarisi sifat Ayahnya yang sangat tertarik dengan perusahaan.

"Eunhyuk _eonni_ belum juga pulang?" tanya Kibum memastikan. Jaejoong menggeleng, "Dia bilang akan kembali besok."

Jaejoong mendekati meja kerja adiknya, mengambil remote TV yang ada di atas meja dan mematikan TV.

"Tidak akan jadi pernikahan termewah jika calon pengantin wanitanya bahkan belum memilih gaun pengantin." omel Jaejoong. Menanggapi itu Kibum tersenyum tipis. "_Eomma_ sudah membelikan beberapa gaun untukku sesuai pilihannya. _Eomma_ belum bilang padamu?"

"Kau ini! Ini pernikahanmu bukan pernikahan _Eomma_. Kalau memang _Eomma_ yang memilihkannya, setidaknya pilihlah salah satunya. Aku tak ingin pernikahanmu gagal hanya karena gaun pengantin yang kebesaran ataupun kekecilan." kata Jaejoong panjang lebar. Dalam hati Kibum berkata, _tanpa gaun pengantin pun, pernikahanku sudah di bayang-bayangi oleh kegagalan._

"_Arraseo, _aku akan mencobanya nanti. Berhentilah cerewet, aku sedang sibuk sekarang." ujar Kibum yang kemudian mulai sibuk membaca beberapa berkas penting.

Melihat itu Jaejoong mendengus kesal, "Lihatlah dirimu kini Kim Kibum, kau sudah seperti robot. Bahkan _Appa_ kelihatannya tak sibuk memikirkan perusahaan sebelum pernikahan putrinya. Tapi, malah calon pengantinnya yang sibuk dengan perusahaan. Karena hal inilah yang membuatku tak ingin mewarisi perusahaan. Cukup dengan Yunho sebagai kepala keluarga kami, aku bergantung."

Kibum menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak memandangi kakak tertuanya itu. "Itulah bedanya _Eonni_ denganku. Siwon _Oppa_ dan Perusahaan sama pentingnya bagiku. Dulu _Appa_ juga memikirkan yang sama, keluarga dan perusahaan sama pentingnya."

"Dan pada akhirnya _Appa_ tak bisa mempertahankan keduanya. Kau lupa? _Appa_ dan _Eomma _sudah bercerai sejak lima tahun yang lalu." kata Jaejoong dengan dingin. "Aku bertanya-tanya sebenarnya urusan bisnis apa yang dilakukan Siwon sampai belum kembali juga dari London." tambahnya, mendengar itu wajah Kibum terkejut. Tapi ia berhasil menutupinya dengan cepat.

"Dia akan kembali hari ini. Semalam dia menelponku." kata Kibum berbohong. Jaejoong diam sejenak memandang Kibum dengan lurus sebelum kemudian berkata, "_Arraseo_. Aku harus pergi menjemput _uri Chanyeol _di rumah _Eomma _sekarang."

Wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, tapi langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu. Tanpa berbalik, Jaejoong berkata, "Aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Tapi yang pasti, kau mulai berubah Kibum. Berhati-hatilah dengan itu atau kau akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri." Wanita itu menutup pintu ruang kerja Kibum.

Sementara Kibum, duduk diam di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja tampak sedikit gemetar. Kini ia menyadari satu hal, sepintar apapun ia menutupi kepergian Siwon, Jaejoong mulai mencurigai kebenarannya...

Suara bunyi ponselnya diatas meja membuat Kibum menoleh, diraihnya ponsel itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga. "Yeobse―"

"Jemput aku sekarang."

Mata Kibum membulat mendengar suara itu. Dia sangat mengenal suara itu, Siwon.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab?"

Kibum tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Dengan cepat gadis itu menjawab, "_Ne, Oppa._ Aku akan segera kesana."

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

_**-To be Continued-**_

**Readers annyeong! Mian, saya lagi-lagi bkin di chapter ini Siwonnya terpuruk lagi. Ya, gimana ya...ya gitu deh! Sya bngung mau jwab apa. Tapi yang pasti, thanks buat semua reviewnya yang kemarin. Sya akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untk FF ini. Maaf jika kalian mngkin krang puas. Tpi itulah yg bsa sya tlis d chapter ini. Soalnya otak sya rada2 buntu. Selamat baca! Dan jgn lupa review oke!**


	8. Chapter 7 I can live because of you

**Title :** Return

**Chapter :** 7

**Main Cast : **

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun (Siwon's Ex-Boyfriend)

**Other Cast :**

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum (Siwon's Fiance) ***Genderswitch**

Zhou Mi as Zhoumi (Wonkyu's Friend)

Henry Lau as Henry Lau (Wonkyu's Friend)

Kim Heechul as Cho Heechul (Kyuhyun's Sister) ***Genderswitch**

Choi Kiho as Choi Kiho (Siwon's Father)

Kim Sungryung as Choi Sungryung (Siwon's Mother)

Tan Hangeng as Tan Hangeng (Heechul's Husband)

Shim Changmin as Shim Changmin (?) ***Setelah baca baru tahu si Changmin ini siapa. Hehehehe**

.

.

.

.

.

_Masa sekarang, dua hari sebelumnya di Dorchester-Inggris, 5 Januari..._

.

.

**Author POV**

Cuaca dingin menyelimuti Dorchester yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lebih itu. Takeda Kihara tampak tak tenang duduk di kursi ruang tunggu itu. Disampingnya tampak seorang wanita paruh baya mengelus punggungnya dengan perlahan, wajahnya juga tak kalah khawatir. Ya, mereka berada di rumah sakit sejak dua jam yang lalu, setelah sebelumnya mendapat telepon dari pihak kepolisian bahwa mereka menemukan Siwon dalam keadaan hampir membeku karena udara dingin bersalju di sebuah sudut lorong kecil. Seorang pejalan kaki yang melihat tubuh Siwon yang meringkuk di sudut dinding lorong itu segera menelpon polisi. Dan mereka menelpon Takeda karena salah satu polisi setempat adalah pelanggan setia restoran Takeda dan tahu bahwa ada seorang pria yang menyewa kamar apartemen di tempat Takeda adalah Siwon.

"Dia pasti sudah sangat putus asa..." kata Takeda lirih, sambil menoleh kearah pintu ruang _emergency_ yang belum juga terbuka. Sementara istrinya masih mengelus pelan punggung suaminya itu. Takeda sadar, Siwon pasti begini setelah menyerah mencari pemuda yang dicarinya itu.

"Tuan Takeda!"

Takeda menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Tak jauh dari mereka, dua orang pemuda berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa. Zhoumi dan Henry menghampiri Takeda dengan wajah panik yang luar biasa. Dapat Takeda perkirakan mereka langsung kemari setelah perjalanan melelahkan dari London.

"Kalian datang lebih cepat." kata Takeda.

"Kami memang sebenarnya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju kemari saat tuan menelpon. Kami meninggalkan Siwon dalam keadaan kacau, jadi kami berencana kembali kemari." ujar Zhoumi sebelum kemudian menoleh kearah pintu ruang _emergency_. "Apa belum ada kabar dari dalam?" tanyanya.

Takeda menggeleng, "Kami sudah menunggu, tapi belum ada satupun dokter ataupun suster yang keluar."

Zhoumi menghela napas panjang, memijit pelan dahinya. Sementara Henry kini duduk di salah satu kursi, menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan. Bahunya tampak bergetar, tanda kalau pemuda itu menangis.

Suasana kemudian hening beberapa saat sebelum kemudian pintu ruang _emergency_ terbuka. Semuanya reflek berdiri begitu melihat seorang pria berjas putih keluar. Zhoumi langsung menghampiri dokter itu dan bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dokter itu menghela napas, "Kita hampir kehilangannya. Suhu tubuhnya langsung menurun drastis karena _hypotermia_. Dia sudah terlalu lama berada di lorong itu dengan suhu udara malam yang minus." ujarnya, membuat mereka hampir kehilangan napas.

"Tapi tenang saja, semuanya sudah bisa di atasi. Kami sudah berusaha melakukan pertolongan dan menghangatkan suhu tubuhnya. Kami akan memindahkannya ke ruang rawat setelah ini, dia harus beristirahat untuk dua sampai tiga hari ke depan." katanya kemudian, dan mereka dapat bernapas lega.

Takeda kemudian berkata, "Terima kasih, dokter."

Zhoumi merangkul Henry di sebelahnya, pemuda itu kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dan kini menangis karena kelegaannya. Zhoumi mengelus pelan rambut Henry, menenangkan kekasihnya itu. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja _mochi_...semuanya...baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

_Enam tahun yang lalu di London-Inggris, 9 April..._

.

.

"Apa ini?"

Shim Changmin tersenyum simpul ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya heran ketika pemuda itu langsung menyodorkan sebuah kotak besar pada Kyuhyun. Hampir saja pemuda manis itu terjengkang kebelakang karena kaget dengan beban yang dierimanya dari kotak besar itu.

"Katakan pada Henry bahwa aku memberikan ini untuknya. Karena hari ini dia tidak datang, jadi aku berikan padamu." ujar Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alis sambil menggoyang-goyang pelan kotak itu.

"Kenapa kotak ini besar sekali? Isinya bukan barang berbahaya, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

Changmin mempout bibirnya, "Mana mungkin aku menaruh benda berbahaya di dalamnya. Itu hanya beberapa buku partitur dan dan beberapa dvd yang Henry butuhkan. Bukankah dalam waktu dekat dia akan mengikuti perlombaan? Dia memintaku meminjamkannya benda-benda itu." ujarnya.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin dengan datar, "Aku pikir kau hanya mengoleksi DVD cello."

"Cello dan Biola kan satu rumpun. Tentu saja aku punya." kata Changmin yang di tanggapi Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah datar. Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Ia tahu pemuda itu sangat tidak senang berada di dekatnya.

"Jangan menahan dirimu jika di depanku. Katakan semua kemarahanmu, aku tak akan melawan." kata Changmin tiba-tiba. Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar mendengar kata-kata Changmin. Ini pertama kalinya Changmin menyinggung soal kejadian masa SMA mereka. Hatinya sakit setiap mengingat kejadian itu, Kyuhyun merasa sangat tidak nyaman jika menyinggung kejadian yang sudah lama ia pendam itu.

Changmin tersenyum miris. "Aku rasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyikapi kejadian masa lalu kita, begitu juga aku. Jadi, dengan rasa menyesal yang kubawa selama beberapa tahun ini aku minta maaf. Saat itu aku benar-benar bersalah. Maafkan aku." katanya dengan tulus. Mendengar permintaan maaf Changmin, membuat hati Kyuhyun berdesir. Hatinya masih terasa sakit ketika mengingat kenangan itu. Tapi, melihat Changmin seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun merasa ada perasaan aneh dihatinya...seolah ingin memaafkan Changmin.

Benar kata Changmin, ia dan pemuda itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk menyikapi kejadian masa lalu. Dan sebagai manusia harusnya ia bisa memaafkan orang lain. Bahkan Tuhan bisa memaafkan orang yang berbuat salah, kenapa dia tidak.

Kyuhyun memadangi wajah Changmin sejenak, mengamati raut wajah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu juga memandanginya, menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak ragu sebelum kemudian berkata, "...A-aku...terkadang masih mengingatnya. Hari itu kau merubah duniaku secara drastis, aku hancur saat itu. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, jika tak ada kejadian itu aku tak mungkin menjadi seperti sekarang...begitu juga kau." ujarnya, raut wajahnya tampak campur aduk. Antara sedih dan marah ketika memikirkan masa lalunya, dan bahagia ketika mengingat sekarang dia sudah bersama Siwon.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Aku belum yakin, tapi jujur...rasa sakit itu masih ada." katanya menatap Changmin dengan tajam sebelum perlahan mata itu mulai meredup. Pancaran kebencian perlahan hilang dari kedua bola matanya. "Tapi...bukan berarti aku tak bisa memaafkanmu. Aku hanya butuh waktu lebih. Aku yakin, dengan perlahan aku akan memaafkanmu." katanya kemudian, dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya, dan ia dapat merasakan kehangatan di dadanya. Changmin melihat itupun juga ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih...Kyu..."

"_**Saat kau belajar memaafkan seseorang. Saat itulah kau akan tahu perasaan hangat yang membuatmu bahagia..."**_

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

"Aku ingin menonjoknya!" kata Siwon dengan kesal. Sementara itu Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap pelan punggung kekasihnya itu. Setelah kejadian tadi, pemuda itu memang langsung pergi ke apartemen Siwon. Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Changmin. Lihat sendiri reaksi Siwon ketika mendengarnya. Pemuda itu jadi marah-marah dan ingin memukul Changmin.

"Daripada ingin memukul Changmin, lebih baik _hyung_ memikirkan sisi baiknya. Jika saat itu aku tidak mengalami semua itu, pasti kita tidak bersama seperti sekarang." ujar Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon.

"Tak bisa bersender dibahumu..."

Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Siwon, "Tak bisa menggenggam tangan hangatmu..."

Pandangan Kyuhyun kemudian terarah pada langit senja yang mereka lihat dari balkon apartemen Siwon, tempat mereka berdiri, "Tak bisa melihat matahari terbenam bersama..."

Kyuhyun tidak lagi bersender di bahu Siwon, pemuda itu menatap wajah kekasihnya dan begitu juga Siwon. Pemuda itu menatap wajah Kyuhyun, lebih memfokuskan pada iris coklat karamel Kyuhyun. "Hari ini aku belajar, tentang bagaimana masa lalu terkadang menyakitkan tapi masa depan akan bahagia jika kita mempercayainya _hyung_. Begitu juga kita, mungkin akan ada kejadian menyakitkan untuk kita berdua. Tapi, kita pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan kita _hyung_. Percayalah..."

Senyum Siwon mengembang mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dipeluknya dengan erat pemuda itu, lalu mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun cukup lama sebelum melepas pelukannya. "Hari ini aku melihat Kyuhyunku mulai dewasa, Kyuhyunku...benar-benar belajar hari ini." ujarnya sambil menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya, mengusap pelan pipi kekasihnya itu.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lalu memegang kedua tangan Siwon yang masih mengusap pipinya. "Aku banyak belajar setelah bersama _hyung_..." katanya.

"Begitu juga aku...Kyunie..."

"_**Dulu aku bilang bahwa aku hanya ingin kebahagiaan yang sederhana. Bersama Siwon hyung dan Heechul noona sudah cukup untukku..."**_

Clek!

Keduanya menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Keduanya reflek berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Mata Siwon melebar ketika melihat dua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dan kemudian kejadian yang terasa sangat cepat terjadi...

PLAK!

Teriakan kaget Kyuhyun terasa tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika melihat Siwon jatuh tersungkur di depannya karena tamparan keras di pipinya. Kyuhyun segera berjongkok, berusaha membantu Siwon berdiri. Air matanya jatuh melihat Siwon merintih pelan karena tamparan keras itu.

"_**Tapi, ternyata aku salah. Kebahagiaan yang kuanggap sederhana dan bisa kudapatkan...adalah kebahagiaan yang terlalu berharga..."**_

"Kau benar-benar mengecewakanku Siwon..." kata pria paruh baya yang baru saja menampar Siwon dengan keras itu. Sementara itu, seorang wanita berdiri di belakang pria itu tanpa berani menoleh kearah Siwon.

Dan sebelum dunia Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memutih, ia dapat mendengar suara Siwon yang benar-benar lirih berucap, "_A-abeoji..._"

**Author POV End**

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

_Masa sekarang, dua hari yang lalu di Dorchester-Inggris, 5 Januari..._

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"K..."

"Kyu..."

"Kyuhyun..."

Dengan perlahan aku membuka mataku ketika samar-samar dapat kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Setelah beberapa saat aku dapat menyesuaikan mataku dan begitu menoleh kesamping, ada Changmin yang duduk disampingku. Saat itu aku sadar, kalau tadi aku tertidur.

Changmin memandangiku dengan tatapan khawatir, sebelah tangannya kemudian terulur dan mengusap pelan pipiku yang ternyata basah karena air mata. Apa aku...menangis dalam tidurku?

"Kau menangis saat tidur. Kau memimpikan Siwon lagi?" tanya Changmin.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "...A-aku bermimpi tentang saat hari itu terjadi..." ujarku pelan.

Changmin tersenyum miris, kemudian mengusap pelan rambutku. "...Bisakah, setelah ini kau mulai berusaha untuk berhenti memikirkannya? Aku...mulai cemburu Kyu." perkataan Changmin membuatku terkejut.

DEG!

Aku seolah-olah tersadar akan sesuatu yang terkadang terlupakan olehku...sesuatu yang penting. Pikiranku mulai melayang ke empat tahun yang lalu. Ketika itu musim semi di Dorchester. Kejadian dunia nyata yang selalu hampir terlupakan olehku, hari pernikahanku. Dijari manisku, sudah melingkar sebuah cincin pernikahan. Begitu juga Changmin, cincin pernikahan kami. Aku melupakan pernikahan kami yang berlangsung hampir empat tahun lamanya...

Ada perasaan sakit dihatiku. Kenapa aku tak pernah memandang pemuda di depanku yang kini sudah menjadi suamiku? Pemuda di depanku ini yang dulu memang pernah melakukan kesalahan padaku. Dan kini sudah menjadi seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab, setia dan menerima keadaanku apa adanya, bahkan dia tak pernah menyentuhku lebih. K-kenapa aku bisa melupakannya...? Kenapa hanya ada Siwon _hyung _dimataku? Kenapa bukan pemuda ini...? Oh, Tuhan...aku benar-benar berdosa...

"_M-mian_...min..."ucapku lirih.

Changmin menggeleng, "Kau tidak salah Kyu. Sejak awal kita menikah agar aku dapat melindungimu tanpa memikirkan hatimu yang sebenarnya. Maafkan aku Kyu...aku membuatmu berada di posisi yang sulit."

Aku tak dapat menahan air mata yang kini terus mengalir turun dari mataku. "Tapi akulah yang bersalah min...Akulah yang tak bisa menyusahkanmu sampai saat ini. Akulah yang bersikap egois...harusnya aku melupakan semuanya. Menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. _I'm so sorry..._" kataku.

Changmin langsung merengkuhku dalam pelukannya dan mengusap pelan rambutku. "Tidak apa-apa Kyu...Aku bisa menunggu...Aku bisa menunggu..."

Isak tangisku malah pecah ketika mendengar perkataan Changmin. Kau sudah terlalu lama menungguku Changmin...Akulah yang tak pernah melihatmu. Maafkan aku...

Karena sampai saat ini, hatiku...masih milik Siwon _hyung..._

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

_Masa sekarang, sehari yang lalu di Dorchester-Inggris, 6 Januari..._

_._

_._

**Author POV**

Siwon merasa seluruh tubuhnya terasa kebas ketika terbangun dari pingsannya. Kepalanya juga terasa berdenyut-denyut sakit ketika pandangannya mulai jelas melihat sekelilingnya. Setelah melihat seluruh ruangan yang berwarna putih itu, ia sadar kalau sekarang berada di rumah sakit. Tangannya kirinya terpasang jarum yang tersambung dengan selang infus, di hidung mancungnya juga terpasang selang oksigen, tubuhnya di selimuti oleh selimut tebal. Dan disudut ruangan ada Zhoumi dan Henry yang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi duduk.

Siwon mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi kemarin. Dan sinar matanya semakin meredup ketika ingat apa yang terjadi diingatan terakhirnya. Dia...kehilangan Kyuhyun. Saat ini Siwon masih merasa ada beban berat yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Dan ia tahu, seberapa keras dirinya ingin menghilangkan sesak itu semuanya akan sia-sia. Itu sebabnya dia menangis sendirian, tak peduli dengan rasa dingin yang menusuknya.

Tak ada lagi tujuan hidup, itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Kyuhyun, tujuan hidupnya kini sudah bersama orang lain. Jadi, apalagi yang ingin ia harapkan? Siwon merasa ingin mati, tapi ia sadar bahwa selamanya dia tak akan melakukannya.

"S-siwon? Kau sudah sadar?"

Siwon menoleh perlahan ketika mendengar suara Zhoumi, pemuda itu baru saja terbangun. Segera dihampirinya Siwon dengan perlahan, takut membangunkan Henry yang tertidur lelah di sofa. Siwon merasa suaranya tercekat, kerongkongannya terasa kering. Zhoumi seakan mengerti, segera mengambil air yang ada di atas meja di samping ranjang dan membantu Siwon minum dengan sedotan. Setelah Siwon menghabiskan setengah gelas air, Zhoumi kemudian menaruh lagi gelas itu di atas meja.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa aku perlu memanggilkan dokter?" tanya Zhoumi bertubi-tubi, khawatir melihat Siwon yang kini tampak lemah dengan mata yang terlihat sayu. Siwon tersenyum lemah dan menggeleng.

"...K-kapan kalian datang?" tanya Siwon dengan suara serak.

"Kemarin kami memang dalam perjalanan kemari karena Henry merasa khawatir meninggalkanmu sendirian. Dan saat di tengah jalan aku mendapat telepon dari tuan Takeda dan kami langsung menuju kemari. Kau tahu, kami hampir saja kehilanganmu semalam." ujar Zhoumi panjang lebar. Siwon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Jika benar yang dikatakan Zhoumi, kenapa dia tak mati saja semalam?

Zhoumi memandang Siwon serius, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam? Kau...benar-benar ingin mati kedinginan?" tanyanya.

Kini senyum Siwon menghilang, cahaya matanya semakin meredup. Setelah cukup lama terdiam, dia menjawab, "...Kyuhyun sudah menikah." jawab Siwon akhirnya. Mata Zhoumi melebar mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"Me-menikah? Dengan siapa? Kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Zhoumi cepat.

"Dia menikah...dengan Changmin. Kemarin aku bertemu dengan mereka." Hati Siwon berdenyut sakit mengatakan itu. Matanya kemudian memandang Zhoumi, "...Kenapa aku begitu terlambat _ge_...? Kenapa...? Harusnya aku sadar sejak lama tentang kejadian itu. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh tidak menyadarinya _ge..._?" Air mata Siwon meluncur begitu saja dari kedua matanya. Memang tak ada isak tangisnya seperti kemarin, tapi rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya sama sekai tidak berkurang. Zhoumi memandang Siwon sedih, menggenggam erat tangan kanan Siwon dan mengusap punggung pemuda itu. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan kejadian ini. Zhoumi benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Siwon benar-benar kehilangan jalannya untuk bersama Kyuhyun sekarang. Semua usahanya kini sia-sia saja. Dan Zhoumi benar-benar kehilangan kata-kata. Dia sangat tahu betapa besar cinta dan perjuangan Siwon selama ini, jika ia mengatakan pada Siwon saat ini untuk melupakan Kyuhyun, sama saja dengan mengatakan hal bodoh. Selamanya Siwon tak akan benar-benar melupakan Kyuhyun. Sahabatnya itu, benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Kita tak pernah tahu apa rencana Tuhan Siwon." suara Henry membuat Zhoumi menoleh, pemuda manis itu sudah bangun dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pemuda itu beridiri di samping Zhoumi, mengusap pelan pipi Siwon untuk menghapus air mata pemuda itu. Meski saat ini Henry sendiripun tak dapat menahan tangisnya, air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan. "Maafkan kami...hiks...kami tak bisa banyak membantumu...hiks...maafkan kami..."

Melihat Henry menangis, Zhoumi mengalihkan tangannya yang tadi mengusap bahu Siwon dan kini mengusap bahu Henry yang bergetar. Sementara itu Siwon menatap sedih Henry, sebelum kemudian dengan perlahan meraih tangan Henry. Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, "Kalian...sudah berbuat banyak untukku. Terima kasih..."

Tanpa sadar air mata Zhoumi ikut jatuh. Dan akhirnya mereka menangis beberapa saat. Siwon memang kehilangan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya, dan kedua sahabatnya itu juga kehilangan...

Kehilangan seorang sahabat...

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

"Ada apa lagi kau kemari? Dan sekarang...kau membawa kedua temanmu?"

Changmin memandang tajam pemuda di depannya itu. Siwon kembali datang dan kini ia tak sendirian, ia bersama Henry dan Zhoumi yang berdiri di belakang Siwon. Henry baru saja akan membalas perkataan tajam Changmin, tapi ditahan oleh Zhoumi yang langsung meenggenggam erat tangan Henry, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu diam. Siwon berusaha memaksakan senyumnya sekarang. Setelah beberapa jam yang lalu mejalani perawatan di rumah sakit, pemuda itu langsung memaksa untuk keluar. Dan tentu saja sempat di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Henry. Pemuda itu langsung menceramahi Siwon panjang lebar karena kondisi tubuh Siwon belum sehat. Tapi setelah Siwon mengutarakan alasannya untuk keluar secepatnya dari rumah sakit, Henry langsung bungkam. Pemuda itu tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi saat Siwon mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menemui Kyuhyun untuk terakhir kalinya...Setelah itu, Siwon akan kembali ke Seoul, menerima kekalahannya dari sang Ayah dan menikahi Kibum.

"Bolehkah aku menemui Kyuhyun...? Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya..."

Changmin sempat diam beberapa saat mendengar permintaan Siwon tadi. Tapi kemudian ia langsung menjawab, "Sudah kukatakan kemarin, kau hanya akan membuka luka lama saja untuk Kyuhyun..."

"Dia bilang ini yang terakhir kalinya. Tidak bisakah kau mengizinkannya?" Henry akhirnya buka suara, menatap kesal Changmin.

Zhoumi kemudian berkata, "Biarkan kami bertemu Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya Siwon tetapi juga kami, sahabatnya. Masih tidak bolehkah?"

Changmin memandang ketiganya beberapa saat, terutama Siwon. Saat ini hatinya sedang berperang, bolehkah ia melakukannya? Entahlah, ia takut Kyuhyun goyah begitu melihat Siwon. Ia takut Kyuhyun meninggalkannya setelah apa yang dikorbankannya beberapa tahun terakhir. Tapi... Changmin masih punya hati nurani. Hatinya berkata...dia harus mempertemukan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah mengambil keputusan cukup lama, akhirnya Changmin menjawab, "...Berjanjilah, ini yang terakhir kalinya."

Siwon mengangguk. Ya, ini terakhir kalinya Siwon menemui Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Ia akan menyerah...

"Kyuhyun ada di ruang baca. Akan kutunjukkan," kata Changmin sebelum kemudian pergi, diikuti Siwon, Henry dan Zhoumi. Siwon merasa setiap langkahnya terasa berat. Benarkah ini yang terakhir kalinya? Ia merasa tak ingin ini terjadi...tapi, ini sudah terjadi. Ia harus menerimanya...

Changmin membuka sebuah pintu dan kemudian menoleh ke belakang. Menginstrupsi agar ketiganya masuk. Siwon melangkah masuk meski sekarang bukan hanya kakinya yang terasa berat, dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak. Diruangan yang dipenuhi oleh rak-rak buku itu, terdapat sebuah sofa yang menghadap langsung ke jendela, membelakangi pintu. Dan ada seseorang yang duduk disana, dan ia yakin itu Kyuhyun.

Siwon berhenti sebentar, menoleh ke belakang. Henry dan Zhoumi tersenyum tipis padanya, seolah memberikan semangat. Akhirnya Siwon kembali melangkah mendekati sofa itu. Dan untuk enam tahun terakhir, untuk pertama kalinya...Siwon melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyuhyun. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan air matanya kembali akan jatuh, ketika melihat Kyuhyun tertidur dengan sebuah buku yang sudah tampak usang dipangkuannya.

"_**Hyung, aku ingin punya rumah yang banyak bukunya. Disana kita bisa bersantai disofa besar sambil membaca buku!"**_

Terngiang ditelinga Siwon perkataan Kyuhyun enam tahun yang lalu, saat itu mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan kampus. Duduk disudut ruangan, membaca sebuah buku bersama.

Siwon ingat dengan jawabannya kemudian, _**"Baiklah, jika kita punya rumah sendiri nanti. Hyung akan buatkan sebuah perpustakaan dengan banyak buku."**_

"_**Jangan lupakan sofa besarnya!"**_

"_**Arraseo, sofa besar yang menghadap ke jendela. Kau suka?"**_

"_**Ne, neomu chua!"**_

Siwon memandang sekeliling ruangan itu. _Sama persis dengan keinginanmu Kyu. Changmin memberikannya untukmu, _batin Siwon sambil tersenyum miris. Pandangannya kemudian kembali ke Kyuhyun. Alisnya sedikit berkerut ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak lebih tirus dari yang dia ingat. Warna rambutnya juga berubah menjadi coklat karamel, berbeda dari rambut hitam yang ada dipikiran Siwon. Dan yang paling Siwon rindukan, mata bening yang kecoklatan yang kini tertutup itu. Siwon sangat merindukannya. Tapi ia tak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun. Biarkan seperti ini saja, Siwon rasa sudah cukup.

Pemuda itu kini berjongkok tepat di depan Kyuhyun yang tampak tertidur lelap. Matanya kemudian melihat kearah buku usang di tangan Kyuhyun. Siwon yakin Kyuhyun sangat sering membacanya, dilihat dari kertas-kertas buku itu sudah tidak rapi lagi. Ada beberapa yang terlipat. _Kau masih membacanya, Kyunie...Gomapta,_batin Siwon lagi.

"_**Hyung, lanjutkan ceritanya! Apa yang terjadi dengan pangeran dan pemuda desa itu?"**_

"_**Lain kali akan aku lanjutkan. Jika kau menginap di apartemen hyung, kita akan lanjutkan ceritanya."**_

"_**Ukh! Menyebalkan! Aku ingin cepat-cepat mengetahui kisahnya!"**_

"_**Jangan merajuk Kyu...Arraseo, bagaimana kalau kita bukukan ceritanya? Hyung akan menceritakannya dan uri Kyunie yang akan menulisnya."**_

"_**Jinja!? Gomawo hyung. Saranghae..."**_

"_**Nado, nado saranghae..."**_

Tanpa sadar air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Kenangan-kenangannya dengan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat, menahan isak tangisnya. Matanya terus memandangi wajah Kyuhyun tanpa melewatkan satu incipun. Dia ingin menyalahkan Tuhan karena takdir yang ia buat ini, tapi...tidak bisa. Dia tak bisa melakukannya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun karena takdir yang mempermainkan hidup mereka.

Yang bersalah adalah dirinya. Harusnya, ia menyadari semuanya lebih cepat. Ketika Kyuhyun memutuskannya.

"_**Lebih baik...hentikan saja."**_

"_**K-kyunie...neo..."**_

"_**Aku sudah lelah hyung. Hentikan saja."**_

Siwon ingat saat itu. Malam itu Kyuhyun datang ke apartemennya, mengatakan hal tak terduga itu. Kejadian itu terjadi dua minggu setelah tamparan keras dari Ayahnya tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Sejak itu Siwon memang mendapatkan kemarahan besar dari Ayahnya. Dua minggu setelah itu Siwon sulit menemui pemuda itu. Kyuhyun selalu menghindarinya hingga saat itu.

"_**Baby Kyu, kita bisa membicarakannya. Apa itu karena Abeoji? Kita bisa mengatasinya, Kyu. Jika kita tak mendapat restu dari Abeoji, kita bisa pergi. Kita mulai hidup yang baru. Aku juga akan mengatakan tentang hubungan kita dengan Heechul noona. Aku yakin kita bisa mendapat restunya Kyu..."**_

"_**Tidak, sejak awal aku sadar. Duniaku dan duniamu berbeda. Aku...sudah memutuskannya hyung. Lagipula aku merasa...bahwa cintaku untukmu belum sempurna. Aku masih belum bisa melupakan Changmin. Dia sudah berubah..."**_

"_**Geotjimal! Neo Geotjimal!"**_

"_**Terserah hyung percaya atau tidak! Aku pergi."**_

"_**Chakkaman! Kyunie! Kyunie!"**_

Sudah enam tahun dia merindukan Kyuhyun. Dan ini akan jadi pertama dan terakhir ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Melihat Kyuhyun...sebagai kekasih yang dicintainya...

Siwon berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya sekarang, meski air mata terus mengalir di pipinya. Perlahan ia duduk disamping Kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Kyuhyun. Dengan suara yang pelan dan bergetar Siwon berkata, "_A-anyeong...nae sarang..._"

Siwon langsung menunduk setelah mengatakan itu, terarah pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manis Kyuhyun. Dia mengatup mulutnya dengan kuat, menahan semuanya. Seberapapun rasa cintanya Kyuhyun tak akan kembali padanya. _Aku harap kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Kyu...bersama Changmin _doanya dalam hati.

Siwon masih menunduk, menangis dalam diam ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh pipinya. Ia segera menaikkan kepalanya dan matanya melebar ketika tahu pemilik tangan itu. Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya. Pemuda manis di depannya itu memandangnya dengan mata bening yang Siwon rindukan. Dan kini mata itu berkaca-kaca, sebelum kemudian setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya.

Dengan suara yang benar-benar lirih pemuda itu berkata, "_Mian...hyung. Anyeong..._"

Setelah mendengar itu dari mulut Kyuhyun, Siwon tak mampu menahan isak tangisnya. Pemuda terisak keras, tangannya memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh pipinya. Begitu juga Kyuhyun, dia menangis sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Henry yang melihat pemandangan di depannya itu ikut menangis di pelukan Zhoumi.

"_**Hiks...kenapa mereka harus berpisah hyung...hiks..."**_

"_**Baby, ini hanya film. Lagipula tak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan kisah cinta mereka berakhir dengan kesedihan, begitu juga Tuhan. Dan jika Tuhan tak menyatukan mereka di kehidupan yang sekarang, berarti Tuhan akan menyatukan mereka di kehidupan yang akan datang..."**_

"_**Jika itu terjadi pada kita...hiks...bagaimana?"**_

"_**Semoga itu tak akan terjadi pada kita baby Kyu...Hyung akan berusaha agar itu tidak terjadi..."**_

Kenangan itu datang lagi dipikirannya. Apa saat ini ia menyerah? Ya, mungkin Siwon menyerah untuk hidupnya yang sekarang. Tapi Siwon tak akan menyerah untuk kehidupannya yang akan datang. Tak akan pernah.

Hari itu mereka menangis...mengucapkan selamat tinggal...tapi Siwon berharap dikehidupan yang akan datang, tangis perpisahan ini tak akan ada. Melainkan tangis bahagia...

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

Changmin memandang kearah mobil yang sudah melaju pergi dari balik jendela. Siwon, Henry dan Zhoumi sudah akan pergi meninggalkan Dorchester. Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. Jauh di sudut matanya, dia merasa bersalah. Tapi ini sudah terjadi, dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dari Ayah Siwon. Selain itu, dia juga mencintai Kyuhyun seperti halnya Siwon. Seharusnya ia tak memperbolehkan lagi Siwon bertemu Kyuhyun. Tapi, dia masih punya hati nurani. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tak bersalah...hanya keadaan membuatnya tampak bersalah. Yang sebenarnya bersalah adalah Ayahnya.

Pria tua itu―Choi Kiho sejak enam tahun yang lalu terus mengancam Kyuhyun akan menghancurkan Siwon dan karir Heechul jika Kyuhyun berani berhubungan dengan Siwon lagi. Changmin yang tanpa sengaja mengetahui itu semua, berusaha melindungi Kyuhyun. Membawa Heechul dan Kyuhyun tinggal di Dorchester. Dan tentu saja, Choi Kiho tetap bisa menemukan mereka. Akhirnya Changmin menawarkan Kyuhyun untuk menikah dengannya agar pria tua itu berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun tidak lagi menjadi ancaman untuk Siwon. Dan mereka menikah saat musim semi di Dorchester. Kemudian mereka pergi ke Paris setelah Changmin menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Berusaha hidup normal meskipun selama empat tahun pernikahan, mereka tak pernah merasa hidup normal. Bahkan Heechul sudah menikah dengan seorang dokter keturunan Cina, Tan Hangeng. Changmin sadar kalau pernikahannya tak akan pernah normal karena Kyuhyun tak mencintainya. Choi Kiho terus menerus mengawasi mereka, pria tua itu tak pernah mengurangi antisipasinya mengawasi Kyuhyun. Selain karena takut Kyuhyun kembali pada Siwon, Changmin tahu kalau pria tua itu menginginkan sesuatu dari Kyuhyun. Dan hanya Kyuhyun dan Choi Kiho yang tahu.

Changmin memandang Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi roda dengan mata yang terus memandang keluar jendela. Mata itu memang tak mengeluarkan air mata lagi, tapi masih menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Changmin sangat tahu itu...

"Kyu...sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap pulang." kata Changmin akhirnya, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"_Ne,_ lagipula semuanya sudah selesai." Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah pemuda itu. "Ayo, kita memulai hari baru kita, _yeobo..._"

Senyum kini terlihat di wajah Changmin ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya "_yeobo_". Meski hatinya kini sedih melihat senyum di wajah Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Changmin berkata, _mungkin kita akan memulai hari yang baru Kyu. Tapi, tak akan pernah ada kehidupan normal seperti yang kuinginkan..._

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

_Masa sekarang di Seoul-Korea Selatan, 9 Januari..._

.

.

Siwon mematut dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di hadapannya. _Lihatlah dirimu Siwon. Kau sekarang adalah seorang pecundang_, batin Siwon melihat dirinya yang memakai jas putih. Sudah dua hari sejak ia tiba di Seoul, dan hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya.

Sejak kembali ke Seoul, semua berita terus bermunculan. Tentang Choi Siwon yang baru saja kembali dari London, Siwon dan Kibum yang menjemput di bandara tertangkap oleh kamera paparazi dan menjadi berita utama di TV, koran dan majalah di Korea. Siwon ingat betul reaksinya pura-pura bahagia yang ia tunjukkan ketika melihat Kibum yang menjemputnya. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi dalam berakting. Kibum juga sangat hebat memainkan perannya, sebagai calon istri yang menjemput calon suaminya. Bahkan dalam perjalanan pulang, mereka tetap melakukan akting mereka. Seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi dalam dua minggu belakangan meski Siwon tahu Kibum sangat tahu apa yang terjadi dalam dua minggu terakhir.

Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada sebuah kotak kayu yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya. Kotak milik Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah Siwon kembalikan pada pemiliknya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau menerimanya.

"_**Sejak awal itu milik Siwon hyung. Jadi, tak perlu dikembalikan. Dan jika hyung bertanya apa kode kotak itu. Siwon hyung akan tahu nanti..."**_

Luka dihatinya memang masih terasa sakit. Bahkan dalam dua terakhir Siwon sadar ia masih sering menangis dalam tidurnya. Tapi Siwon berusaha tegar setiap mengingat senyum Kyuhyun ketika terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Saat ini Siwon hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun meski dia yang akan menanggung seluruh kesedihan dan luka dihatinya, menggantikan Kyuhyun.

CKLEK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Siwon menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang wanita yang masih terlihat sangat cantik meski umurnya sudah akan memasuki kepala enam itu. Choi Sungryung―Ibunya yang kini memakai _hanbok_ berwarna _soft pink_ itu mendekat kearahnya. Begitu berhadapan dengan Siwon, Sungryung tersenyum tipis.

"_Uri adeul_ sangat tampan." katanya sambil merapikan dasi putih Siwon yang dirasanya masih kurang rapi.

Siwon memandang wajah Ibunya itu dengan seksama. Hampir dua minggu pemuda itu tak melihat Ibunya, entah kenapa Siwon merasa aura Ibunya yang biasanya sangat anggun itu seperti tertutupi oleh sesuatu...mungkinkah kesedihan?

"Sudah putuskan akan tinggal dimana setelah menikah?" tanya Sungryung masih sibuk dengan dasi Siwon.

"...Kami akan tinggal di apartemen yang sudah kusiapkan jauh-jauh hari, _eommoni._" jawab Siwon masih memandangi wajah Ibunya.

Sungryung tersenyum, "Bagus, kalian memang harus belajar hidup mandiri sekarang. Lagipula rumah yang seperti neraka ini tak baik untuk ditinggali..."

Siwon sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Ibunya itu. Tapi ia hanya diam sambil terus menatap Ibunya. Siwon sangat mengenal Ibunya. Wanita paruh baya itu adalah wanita yang selalu memegang prinsip yang teguh dalam hidupnya. Ibunya selalu terlihat anggun, tegas dan percaya diri. Tapi hari ini, Siwon seolah melihat sosok yang berbeda dari Ibunya.

Sungryung memandangi wajah Siwon setelah selesai merapikan dasi putranya itu. Senyum yang tadi ada di wajahnya kini mulai terlihat menyedihkan. Siwon bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ibunya.

"_Adeul...uri_ Siwonie..._eommoni_ minta maaf..." kata Sungryung dengan suara yang bergetar. Matanya kini berkaca-kaca memandang Siwon.

Siwon terkejut melihat Ibunya yang kini terlihat rapuh. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Siwon melihat Ibunya seperti ini."_E-eommoni..._"

Sungryung tak dapat menahan tangisnya, "Kenapa putraku yang tampan ini...harus mengalami semua ini...Kenapa kau harus mengalami hal yang Ibumu ini alami...? Kenapa kau tak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu?"

Mendengar perkataan Ibunya membuat Siwon sedih, pemuda itu segera memeluk Ibunya. Membiarkan sang Ibu menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan Ibumu ini Siwonie...Ibu yang tak pernah membuatmu bahagia, membuatmu tersenyum tulus, membuatmu hidup lebih baik...maafkan Ibumu ini..." kata Sungryung disela isakannya. "Aku tak bahagia...aku tak akan pernah bahagia melihatmu tersiksa dengan kehidupan ini. Maafkan aku yang melahirkanmu dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini _adeul..._Harusnya kau memang tak terlahir di keluarga yang seperti neraka ini _adeul_..."

Hati Siwon terasa sakit melihat Ibunya seperti sekarang. Meskipun selama ini Ibunya memang tak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Siwon. Meskipun Ibunya selalu memperlihatkan sosok tegas dan dingin di depannya. Meskipun ini adalah pelukan pertama yang ia ingat setelah sekian lama. Ibunya tetap Ibunya...Choi Sungryung tetap Ibunya.

Dengan perlahan Siwon melepas pelukannya, memandang Ibunya dengan senyum yang berusaha terlihat tidak dipaksakan. "_Eommoni..._jangan berkata seperti itu. Tuhan memberikan Eommoni sebagai Ibuku tentu karena Eommoni lah yang paling tepat menjadi Ibuku. _Eommoni _adalah Ibunya Choi Siwon. Dan putramu ini sangat bangga karena itu." ujar Siwon sambil menghapus air mata dipipi Ibunya.

"Mungkin aku memang tak bahagia sekarang. Tapi aku yakin kebahagiaan itu akan datang padaku. _Eommoni_ juga harus menyakini itu. _Eommoni_ harus mendoakan kebahagiaan untukku." katanya lagi. Sungryung masih menangis, wanita itu mengusap pelan rambut putranya yang sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa tanpa disadarinya itu. Sungryung merasa sedih karena Siwon menjadi pemuda yang baik, cerdas dan penyayang tanpa bimbingan darinya. Pemuda itu belajar dengan sendirinya tanpa bimbingan dari kedua orang tuanya.

Kenapa Sungryung membiarkan Siwon terluka sejauh ini. Kenapa dia tak pernah membantu Siwon menemukan kebahagiaannya. Meskipun Sungryung tahu kebahagiaan Siwon adalah bersama seorang pemuda. Harusnya Sungryung tetap membantunya. Sungryung menyesali semua yang terjadi. Semuanya...

Akhirnya wanita itu kembali memeluk Siwon."_Aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaanmu...saranghaeyo adeul._"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir Ibunya. Pemuda itu membalas pelukan Ibunya, "_Nado, nado saranghaeyo...Eommoni."_

Dalam hati Sungryung berkata, _adeul...aku berjanji akan mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu. Bersabarlah...Ibumu ini akan menebus semuanya..."_

.

.

.

===WK===

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Zhoumi setengah berbisik pada Siwon. Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu besar, pintu tempat acara sakral pernikahan Siwon. Siwon melirik sedikit ke arah sampingnya. Paparazi sibuk mengambadikan pernikahan yang disebut-sebut sebagai pernikahan termewah itu. Siwon menarik napas panjang sambil memejamkan matanya. Hari ini kehidupannya akan semakin berbeda. Meskipun Siwon tak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini, pemuda itu teta berusaha sebaik mungkin. Bagaimanapun pernikahan ini bukan hanya sekedar pernikahan. Tapi adalah kerjasama resmi dua perusahaan besar, Choi Group dan Gaya Group. Siwon juga menanggung jutaan karyawan yang berada di bawah naungan kedua perusahaan itu. Jika pernikahan ini gagal, maka habislah semuanya.

Henry tersenyum tipis pada Siwon. "Anggaplah kau bersamanya sekarang..."

Mendengar instruksi Henry, Siwon berusaha menenangkan dirinya, dipikirannya sekarang adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya yang berharga. Andai ini pernikahan mereka...

Tak lama kemudian Siwon membuka matanya, pemuda itu merasa ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Dan begitu Siwon menoleh kesamping, Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tampak sangat cantik dengan jas putihnya. Siwon sadar itu hanya bayangannya. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum.

Setelah itu Siwon memberi kode pada Zhoumi dan Henry yang menjadi pengiringnya bahwa ia sudah siap. Semuanya bersiap, pintu besar itupun dibuka. Nyanyian lagu pernikahan pun kemudian terdengar. Siwon melangkah bersama Kyuhyun dalam bayangannya. Mereka berjalan dengan mantap menuju altar.

_Kyuhyunie, hyung mungkin akan menjalani hidup yang menyedihkan ini selamanya. Tapi, asalkan ini demi kebahagiaanmu...hyung rela melakukannya_, batin Siwon sambil terus berjalan mantap menuju altar. Dan begitu sampai di depan altar, Siwon merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya erat kini terlepas. Kyuhyun bayangan itu mulai memudar sebelum sebuah bisikan terdengar di telinga Siwon, "_Siwon hyung...himne..._"

Mendengar bisikan itu Siwon merasa mampu untuk tersenyum, ia merasa punya kekuatan untuk menjalani semuanya. Dia kemudian berbalik kebelakang, memandang seorang wanita bergaun putih yang berjalan beriringan dengan sang calon mertuanya dengan senyum tulus.

_Aku siap menjalani hidup yang menyedihkan ini...asal untukmu, aku siap..._

Dan tanpa Siwon ketahui, seorang pemuda yang berada dalam perjalanan pesawat menuju Paris itu sedang mengatakan hal yang sama dalam hatinya. Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah berganti nama menjadi Shim Kyuhyun itu memandang keluar jendela pesawat, memandang langit senja diluar sana.

_Siwon hyung...himne..._

_Aku siap menjalani hidup yang menyedihkan ini...asal untukmu, aku siap..._

**Author POV end**

.

.

.

.

.

_**-To Be Continued-**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Sya tahu kalau sya bkal d marahin sama readers habis-habisan di chapter ini. Ya saya ngaku slah T_T. Sya emang benar-benar tega bkin Siwon nikah sama Kibum. Tapi jujur, sya berani bkin critanya bgini krna satu hal yaitu "memperkuat rasa cinta Wonkyu". Semua dalam hidup ini tak selamanya seperti bayangan kita, makanya saya buat ini FF agak real karena gak semuanya dalam hidup ini langsung Happy ending. Bahkan sya udah bkin lebih panjang dari biasanya lho! Maaf ya readers kalau kecewa. Sya trima deh kalau readers semua ngomelin sya. Tapi tetap review y...hehehehe Peace! Oh ya, sya gak ngedit lagi lho. Uda cpek jdi males ngeditnya. Klu ada yg slah harap maklum.**_

_**Dan yang ngerayain hari raya Imlek sya ucapin "Selamat Hari Raya Imlek" ya!**_


End file.
